Eltern werden ist nicht schwer
by Smartige Manis
Summary: [Complete] Eltern werden ist nicht schwer. Eltern sein dagegen sehr... Die Fortsetzung von 'Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle'. Lest, wie es unseren beiden Paaren mittlerweile ergeht und welche neuen Probleme mit den Jahren auf sie zukommen. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Eltern werden ist nicht schwer … Eltern sein dagegen sehr**

_Disclaimer: JKR war so begeistert von „Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle", dass sie uns angerufen und gebeten hat, doch für sie weiter zu schreiben. Alles gehört somit uns und wir werden uns dumm und dämlich damit verdienen und – ach nee, das war ja wieder nur so ein Traum … /seufz/  
Also: Alles, was ihr kennt, gehört JKR. Wir leihen es uns nur aus, spielen ein bisschen damit und werden es ihr nachher wiedergeben. Versprochen!  
__Bemerkung: Dies ist das Sequel zu „**Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle**". Nach langem hin und her haben wir uns entschlossen, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Wir müssen zugeben, dass wir uns dieses Mal etwas schwerer damit tun … von daher hoffen wir auf einen schönen Motivationsschub in Form vieler lieber ( oder konstruktiv kritisierender) Reviews. Also: Lesen. Spaß haben. Knopf drücken. Review schreiben ist hier die Devise! _

_Um den Inhalt der folgenden Geschichte zu verstehen, muss man den ersten Teil nicht unbedingt gelesen haben – trotzdem freuen wir uns natürlich, wenn ihr es tut/getan habt …_

_Und nun viel Spaß mit dem ersten Brief/Kapitel._

_Eure **Mariacharly** und **Nici Cavanaugh**!

* * *

_

Meine liebe Hermine!

Danke für Deinen Brief!

Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass Du so schnell geantwortet hast. Ich weiß ja, dass Du im Moment viel um die Ohren hast.

Geht es Deiner Schwiegermutter wieder besser? Hoffentlich! Ich drücke Euch die Daumen ...

Und dass dann, wenn man es wirklich nicht gebrauchen kann, auch bei der Arbeit alles über einen herfällt, ist ja bekannt ... ich drücke Dich!

Vielen Dank, dass Draco für das Auslandstrimester zu Euch kommen kann. Es ist mir doch lieber, wenn ich weiß, dass er gut untergebracht ist - dann kann ich doch ruhiger schlafen.

Er kommt ein bisschen nach meinen Brüdern Fred und George, er ist doch ein ziemlicher Hallodri, wenn man nicht auf ihn aufpasst. Wie er es trotzdem geschafft hat, seine Vorprüfungen so gut abzulegen, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel. Er liebt sein Studium auch über alles, er ist ja früher schon immer mit Draco in die Kliniken mitgestolpert, wenn wir bei Euch waren.

Erinnerst Du Dich noch an diesen Kinderheilerkoffer, den er damals von Euch bekommen hat? Der steht jetzt noch neben seinen Büchern im Regal (erzähle ihm bloß nicht, dass ich Dir das verraten habe. Er hext mir jeden Unverzeihlichen dafür an den Hals).

Ich weiß, wir haben uns ja jetzt lange nicht gesehen, und er vermisst auch seinen Patenonkel schon sehr ...

Gut, wenn Dein Mann sich ein bisschen um ihn kümmern kann. Aber wenn es zuviel für ihn wird, sag ihm ruhig, er kann Draco auch in eine andere Station stecken. Er will nicht wegen Beziehungen bevorzugt werden, das weiß ich.

Severus war ein bisschen skeptisch in Bezug auf Auslandspraktika. Das Ministerium versucht auch der Abwanderung der Heiler einen Riegel vorzuschieben, indem es die Praktikumsbedingungen erschwert (anstatt die Arbeitsbedingungen im Inland zu erleichtern – typisch!).

Aber ich denke, es ist gut, wenn Draco auch diese Erfahrung mitnimmt. Ich weiß nicht – hat Dein Mann auch noch einmal mit Severus darüber geredet? Er hat so etwas angedeutet, dass er ohne die Argumente von Deinem Mann nicht so überzeugt gewesen wäre ... Danke jedenfalls!

Und wie bereits gesagt – wenn Jane in der Zeit zu uns kommen möchte – unsere Türen stehen ihr offen, und gerade in den Geisteswissenschaften ist es ja heutzutage besser, wenn man sich auf Auslandspraktika und Zusatzqualifikationen berufen kann.

Von Hogwarts aus besteht auch nach wie vor eine problemlose Floh – Verbindung nach Oxford, Du musst nur Bescheid sagen, wir können uns auch im Dekanat um einen Praktikumsplatz kümmern.

Ich werde jetzt noch nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht mal das medizinische Dekanat kontaktieren ...

Bis bald,

grüße alle Deine Lieben

Ginny

* * *

-TBC-

_Wollt Ihr mehr? Schreibt es uns!_


	2. Chapter 2

Liebe Ginny,

natürlich ist es in Ordnung, wenn Draco zu uns kommt. Das habe ich Dir doch schon geschrieben – und Draco hat das mit Severus auch schon besprochen (ich habe ihn direkt nach Deinem Brief danach gefragt) und Deinem Mann klar gemacht, dass Draco bei uns gut aufgehoben ist.

Außerdem freuen die Schwestern sich schon sehr auf „den schnuckeligen kleinen Jungen", der früher immer dabei war (ich glaube, Oberschwester Hildegard ist immer noch enttäuscht, dass ihr Oberarzt „nur" zwei Mädchen in die Welt gesetzt hat).

Also: Richte Draco aus, dass er jederzeit kommen kann. Platz haben wir ja genug, und seit Narcissa wieder zurück ins Sanatorium musste und Draco eine Überstunde nach der nächsten schiebt, fühle ich mich ziemlich alleine hier.

Jane ist zwar noch hier, aber da sie fast täglich mit ihrem Freunden von der Uni unterwegs ist, sehe ich sie noch seltener als ich Dich sehe (so kommt es mir zumindest vor).

Wir – das heißt die ganze Familie inklusive Virginia – haben in den Osterferien über Janes Praktikum bei Euch in England gesprochen. Während Jane ziemlich verzückt war von der Idee, zu Euch nach Hogwarts zu kommen, war Virginia alles andere als.

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter, Mama", hat sie mir gesagt. „Ich bin alt genug. Und außerdem, wie sieht das denn aus, wenn die große Schwester der Schulsprecherin auf einmal auch im Schloss wohnt. Was meinst du, wie mein Ruf darunter leiden wird. Kein Junge wird mehr mit mir ausgehen wollen."

Manchmal glaube ich, dass Virginia gar nicht meine Tochter ist; sie entwickelt sich immer mehr zu einem Lavender - Brown - Typ. Aber das kannst Du sicher besser beurteilen; du siehst sie ja fast täglich.

Ich habe am Abend vor ihrer Rückfahrt in die Schule aber noch mal in aller Ruhe mit ihr gesprochen. Zuerst war sie bockig wie immer (ich weiß gar nicht, von wem sie das hat), aber nach und nach ist sie doch gesprächiger und einsichtiger geworden. Sie meinte, dass Jane nur nach Hogwarts wolle, weil sie dann in der Nähe ihres Schwarms sein kann. Was und vor allem wen sie damit gemeint hat, wollte sie mir aber nicht verraten – und als ich Jane danach gefragt habe, hat sie die Sache nur ins Lächerliche gezogen und gemeint, dass ihre kleine Schwester mal wieder Gespenster sähe.

Ich weiß nicht…

Irgendwie hatte ich schon den Eindruck, dass Jane mir da was verheimlicht, und dass an der Sache doch mehr dran ist, als sie zugibt.

Vielleicht kannst du ja ein Auge auf sie haben. Ich bin doch zu neugierig – zumal sie jetzt schon zwanzig ist und immer noch keinen Freund mit nach Hause gebracht hat. Draco hatte schon vermutet, dass sie vielleicht eher auf Frauen steht und sich nicht traut, es uns zu sagen.

Also, wie es aussieht, werden wir dann wohl in Kürze die Kinder tauschen… Und weißt Du was? Ich freue mich sehr darauf, habe ich dann doch ein Teil von Euch, von Dir und Severus, bei mir – wir sehen uns einfach viel, viel zu selten.

Ich hoffe, es geht Euch gut! Ich könnte noch soviel schreiben, aber es ist schon spät und Draco kommt gleich – wir wollen ausgehen. Er meint, es gäbe etwas zu feiern … Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es geht, aber er hat einen Tisch bei diesem tollen Italiener bestellt, wo wir vor ein paar Jahren mal zu viert waren, also muss es schon etwas besonderes sein.

Es drückt Dich ganz feste

Deine Hermine

P.S. Bestell Minerva bitte viele Grüße von mir (ich habe mich schon ewig nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet und schon ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen deswegen)

* * *

Hallo Hermine!

Jetzt hast Du mich aber neugierig gemacht – was habt Ihr denn Schönes gefeiert?

Der Italiener war ja wirklich wundervoll, aber nicht billig, selbst für Davos – Verhältnisse. Deswegen muss es ja schon etwas Besonderes sein – ich bin gespannt!

Trotzdem musste ich lachen, als Du behauptet hast, Virg würde nicht nach Dir kommen. Gut, vom optischen her natürlich nicht – zugegebenermaßen ist sie durch ihr Aussehen eindeutig eine Malfoy. Aber es gibt in ganz Hogwarts keine fleißigere, intelligentere Schülerin – um nicht zu sagen keine grenzenlose Besserwisserin - als Deine Tochter Virginia. Frag mal meinen Mann dazu ... Severus und ich sind immer am Diskutieren, ob sie in ihrer typischen Granger – Art überhaupt in „sein Slytherin" passt. Aber keine Sorge, von Lavender – Brown – Typ keine Spur!

Nur wen oder was sie mit Janes Schwarm gemeint haben kann… nun, da bin ich ehrlich gesagt überfragt. Schwarm? Also ich denke, sie wollte ihrer großen Schwester nur ein bisschen eins auswischen.

Sie ist einfach zu perfekt als große Schwester – ich glaube, dass habe ich schon einmal gesagt.

Sie ist immer „die schöne Jane Malfoy", „das große Vorbild", „makellos", und ich verstehe, dass Virg Schwierigkeiten hat, sich an ihr zu messen. Egal wie viel sie lernt und arbeitet, sie ist immer die Schwester der schönen Jane Malfoy. Nur wenige sehen ihre Leistungen – ob schulisch oder sportlich. Immer ist sie Janes Schwester (Vielleicht bin ich aber in dieser Beziehung auch ein bisschen zu überempfindlich. Du weißt, wie es dem „jüngsten Wiesel" meistens erging ...).

Und wenn jetzt die beiden wieder zusammen auf Hogwarts wohnen ... Flöhe hüten ist leichter!

Aber ich freue mich natürlich trotzdem darauf – Du weißt, wie sehr ich auch Jane vermisse.

Draco hat soweit alles an Papieren zusammen und wird dann in genau einer Woche, also am Samstag um 18.45 in Davos Platz am Bahnhof ankommen.

Grüße Deine gesamte Familie,

und ich grüße besonders Dich,

Deine Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

Liebe Ginny,

entschuldige bitte, dass ich Dir bis auf die Eileule, dass wir Draco am Bahnhof abholen, nichts mehr geschrieben habe.

Aber die Woche war plötzlich sehr stressig geworden. Narcissas Zustand hat sich nach meinem letzten Brief wieder verschlechtert und wir konnten noch nicht einmal den reservierten Tisch wahrnehmen, weil Draco plötzlich wieder weg musste.

Manchmal vermisse ich mein Singledasein doch ein wenig.

Weißt Du, damals musste ich auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen, musste nicht stundenlang darauf warten, dass man Mann nach Hause kommt, nur um dann vor Müdigkeit einzuschlafen, morgens auf dem Sofa aufzuwachen und meinen Mann im Bett vorfinde, wo er mich mit einem „Guten Morgen, Liebling. Du hast schon geschlafen, als ich gekommen bin, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken" begrüßt.

Aber davon wollte ich ja gar nicht schreiben. Das sind meine Probleme, mit denen ich dich nicht belasten möchte.

Draco ist gut angekommen, wie er Dir sicherlich schon geschrieben hat. Ich habe ihm euer altes Gästezimmer vorbereitet und er hat sich schon eingerichtet. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber als ich ihm noch eine Garnitur Bettwäsche ins den Schrank gelegt habe, habe ich den kleinen Kinderheilerkoffer gefunden, von dem Du geschrieben hast. Ich habe so getan, als hätte ich ihn nicht gesehen, um ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Aber Du hast mir nicht erzählt, wie groß Draco geworden ist. Er ist ja ein richtiger Gentleman; so höflich und zuvorkommend – und dazu noch so gut aussehend. Er ist seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, hat die Nase aber zum Glück von Dir geerbt (bitte erzähle das nicht Severus, ich weiß ja, wie empfindlich er bei solchen Dingen ist). Bei Euch müssen doch die jungen Damen ein- und ausgehen, oder? Er wird sich vor Verabredungen kaum retten können. Ich bin mal gespannt, wann wir den ersten weiblichen Gast im Haus haben.

Jane hat ihn auch noch kurz begrüßt, aber wie ich Dir schon geschrieben habe – völlig desinteressiert am anderen Geschlecht. Ich hoffe, sie wird sich bei Euch gut einleben und ihre Scheu etwas ablegen. Narcissa wünscht sich doch so sehr ein Urenkelkind – und da Virg definitiv noch zu jung ist, setzten wir unsere ganzen Hoffnungen auf Jane. Nicht, dass die Initiative von mir ausgehen würde – Du weißt ja, was ich von erzwungener Liebe halte, aber Draco schneidet das Thema immer wieder an. Ich glaube, er ist immer noch nicht drüber hinweg, dass er keinen Sohn gezeugt hat. Aber nach der komplizierten Geburt mit Virg war ich wirklich nicht mehr bereit, noch einmal schwanger zu werden.

Und wie hast Du so schön geschrieben? Flöhe hüten ist leichter!

Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dem widersprechen kann – ich bin in den letzten Jahren um Jahrzehnte gealtert. (Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber gestern Morgen habe ich ihm Spiegel doch tatsächlich ein graues Haar entdeckt).

Ginny, ich werde alt. Hilfe!

Bevor ich nun noch in Selbstmitleid zerfließe, werde ich diesen Brief mal lieber beenden.

Ich hoffe, Ihr habt eine schöne Zeit in Schottland und das Wetter ist noch gut (wir hatten heute über 30 Grad und ich bin froh, dass Draco im letzten Sommer diese magische Klimaanlage gekauft hat).

Bestelle meinen Töchtern bitte viele Grüße von mir und frag sie, ob die beiden Eulen, die wir ihnen geschenkt haben, gestorben sind oder warum sie es nicht für nötig halten, zu schreiben.

Liebe Grüße

Deine Hermine

* * *

Hallo Hermine!

Vielen Dank für Deine Nachricht, dass mein Sohn bei Dir angekommen ist.

Er selber hat noch nichts von sich hören lassen, wie Du ja bemerkt haben wirst – aber das ist normal bei ihm.

Deswegen denke ich auch, Du musst Dir wegen Deinen Beiden keine Sorgen machen, wenn sie sich nicht melden. Wie sagt man so schön: „No News, Good News" (ich weiß auch nicht, wenn ich meiner Mutter so lange nicht geschrieben hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich alle Flüche der Welt auf mich gehetzt, oder wäre – noch schlimmer – selber gekommen, aber heutzutage scheint das ja ein Zeichen von „Erwachsensein und Unabhängigkeit" zu sein). Ich mache mir da keinen Kopf darum, und ich denke, das ist bei Deinen genauso. Sorgen mache ich mir erst, wenn er sich zu häufig meldet.

Aber vielleicht fällt es mir leichter, weil George und die Zwillinge ja noch bei uns sozusagen im Haus wohnen ... da ist das Nest nur halb so leer. Aber ich muss sagen, als die Zwillinge aus ihren Zimmern gezogen sind und der sprechende Hut sie auf ihre Häuser verteilt hat, ist mir auch ganz anders geworden. Von daher verstehe ich schon, was Du meinst.

Und: Du machst Dir Sorgen wegen einem grauen Haar? Du meine Güte, Hermine: Fühle Dich lieb von mir gedrückt, aber dann müsste ich mir den ganzen Tag Sorgen machen ... gut, Gott sei Dank fällt es bei den roten Haaren nicht so sehr auf, aber ich stehe trotzdem jeden Morgen vorm Spiegel und zupfe. Severus amüsiert sich darüber auf meine Kosten.

Aber warum werden Männer eigentlich attraktiver durch graue Schläfen und Frauen nur älter?

Trotzdem: Irgendwie hat Dein Brief nicht sehr glücklich geklungen. So nach leerem Nest. Irgendwie scheint es schlimmer zu sein als damals, als Virg und Jane beide in Hogwarts waren ... woran liegt das? Weil Jane und Virg sich zu wenig oder zu viel über Männer unterhalten? Mach Dir keinen Kopf! Das wird schon werden ...

Ich fange an, mir Sorgen um Dich zu machen ...

Gut, ich denke, es ist leichter, wenn beide Partner Lehrer sind und entsprechend Zeit füreinander haben. Aber Du hast gewusst, auf was Du Dich einlässt, als Du einen Heiler geheiratet hast. Und sei ehrlich: Wenn Draco seinen Beruf vernachlässigen würde, wäre es Dir auch nicht recht. Wolltest Du mit einem Arzt verheiratet sein, der sich nicht um seine Patienten sorgt?

Nein.

Siehst Du.

Du wolltest ihn nicht anders haben, denke ich. Und wenn er abends nicht da ist: Du weißt, unser Kamin steht Dir immer offen.

Ja, damit kommen wir zu Jane: Das mit Oxford funktioniert hervorragend. Sie hat es sich in Dracos altem Zimmer gemütlich gemacht, und verschwindet morgens, um abends wiederzukommen. Sie ist nur – wie Du ja schon sehr richtig bemerkt hast - zu brav und sitzt jeden Abend am Schreibtisch. Aber vielleicht wird sich das in Oxford ja ändern, oder was meinst Du ... vielleicht schaffen es ja Englands schönste Söhne, ihr zu zeigen, dass es noch mehr gibt als Bücher.

Ich gehe jetzt zum Abendessen in die große Halle ...

Fühle Dich gedrückt von

Deiner Ginny

PS: Ich halte Dich über Deine Töchter auf dem Laufenden ...

* * *

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Liebe Ginny,

ich hoffe, es geht Euch allen gut.

Draco hat sich scheinbar prima eingelebt. Er und sein Namensvetter apparieren jeden morgen gemeinsam ins Krankenhaus und kommen auch meistens abends zusammen zurück.

Mein Draco meint, dass Dein Draco schon der Liebling der Station wäre. Die älteren Patienten (vornehmlich weibliche) verlangen quasi schon nach ihm und die Schwesternschülerinnen sind auch ganz vernarrt in ihn. Ich denke, wenn das so weiter geht, braucht Ihr Euch um Enkelkinder nicht so sorgen.

Es freut mich, dass Jane sich eingelebt hat (dass muss sie wohl, wenn sie schon wieder fleißig lernt). Danke noch mal, dass Ihr Euch um alles gekümmert habt.

Die Schweiz ist zwar schön und man kann hier auch gut leben, aber es ist nicht gerade die Hochburg der Hexen und Zauberer, so dass unsere Möglichkeiten hier schon stark eingegrenzt sind.

Ich weiß, dass ich in meinen letzten Brief etwas unglücklich gewirkt habe. Das wollte ich nicht. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wirklich nicht. Es ist im Großen und Ganzen alles in Ordnung.

Ich stecke momentan wohl nur irgendwie in einem Loch. Du kennst das ja. Es gibt so Tage, da läuft einfach gar nichts. Mein Buch will und will nicht vorankommen, dann das große leere Haus, ein abgesagtes Essen, das graue Haar (es sind schon drei dazugekommen – ich werde später mal einen Haarfärbezauber nachschlagen. Ich komme mir wirklich schon so furchtbar alt vor, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue …). Na ja, all diese Dinge eben, die einen in Zeiten, wo man psychisch sowieso schon angeschlagen ist, eben doppelt und dreifach schlimm sind. Dazu noch die Sorge wegen Narzissa und diese Hilflosigkeit, weil wir nichts für sie tun können.

Na ja, es wird schon wieder.

Mit Dracos Arbeit habe ich gar keine Probleme. Ich verstehe und finde es gut, dass er viel Zeit für seine Patienten aufbringen muss und kann es auch akzeptieren, wenn die Familie mal zurückstecken muss. Bisher hat das auch immer gut funktioniert. Nur in letzter Zeit habe ich eben das Gefühl, dass die Zeit, die er nicht zu Hause verbringt immer weiter ausgedehnt wird. Und dazu kommt noch, dass wir uns – wenn er denn mal zuhause ist – kaum noch etwas zu sagen haben.

Du kennst doch die zwei Arten von Anschweigen?

Es gibt diese angenehme Art des Anschweigens, bei der man sich entspannt, weil man genau weiß, dass man nichts sagen muss, und dann gibt es noch dieses unangenehme Schweigen, bei dem man weiß, dass man etwas sagen sollte, aber nicht weiß, was.

Du weißt ja, dass ich eigentlich ein Mensch bin, der direkt ist und sagt, wenn ihn etwas stört. Aber ich halte mich in letzter Zeit extrem damit zurück, weil die Situation bisher fast jedes Mal eskaliert ist und wir zu streiten begonnen haben. Und das will ich ja auch nicht. Da halte ich dann lieber meinen Mund, verstehst Du?

Aber genug von mir.

Erzähl mal. Wie geht es Dir bzw. Euch denn? Hast Du das Unterrichten noch nicht satt? Gerade jetzt, wo Du auch noch Deine drei jüngsten im Unterricht sitzen hast? Das ist doch sicherlich schwer, die Mutter zurückzustellen und sich ganz auf die Aufgaben eines Lehrers zu konzentrieren, ohne den eigenen Nachwuchs zu bevorzugen. Ich stelle mir das ziemlich schwer vor.

Severus hat da sicherlich keine Probleme – ok, bei seinen zwei Nesthäkchen vielleicht schon -, aber Du …

Wie schon gesagt: Ich glaube, ich könnte das nicht. Entweder würde ich meine beiden bevorzugen oder schonungslos streng zu ihnen sein, weil ich einfach mehr von ihnen verlangen würde als von anderen Kindern.

Oh, gerade hat es geklingelt. Das sind sicher Tonks und Remus, die sich heute angekündigt haben. Remus ist auf Stippvisite bei der Werwolfgemeinschaft oben in den Bergen.

Ich hoffe, bald von Dir zu hören.

Hab Dich lieb!

Deine Hermine

* * *

Meine liebe Hermine!

Nein, mach Dir keine Sorgen – ich denke, ich habe Deinen Brief schon richtig aufgefasst. Dazu kennen wir uns denke ich schon lange genug.

Und ich denke, wenn Du tiefere Probleme hättest, dann wüsste ich schon länger davon – oder Du wärst schon längst einmal hier eingeschlagen.

Aber ich kann das nachvollziehen, was Du schreibst ... Gut, ja, bei uns ist das ein Unterschied, weil wir mehr Zeit gemeinsam verbringen können, aber die beiden Sorten des Schweigens sind mir durchaus bekannt.

Ich meine, gut, Severus war nie der Gesprächigste aller Männer, aber seit seine Zwillinge auch nicht mehr in unseren Räumen wohnen, spürt man eben doch, dass wir nicht mehr die früheren, häufigen und erfreulichen Gesprächsthemen haben ... und wer will sich schon nach zehn Stunden Lehramt noch über Schüler und Schule und Unterricht unterhalten?

Das Lachen ist seltener geworden, weißt Du?

Wir erledigen unsere Korrekturen, lesen etwas ... ich denke schon, dass wir so langsam aber sicher die nächste, die letzte Phase einer Ehe erreichen. Weißt Du, die Phase, in der eine gewisse Sicherheit und Gewohnheit erreicht ist ...

Nun – Du fragst, was wir dazu sagen, unseren eigenen Nachwuchs zu unterrichten? Severus macht – wie erwartet – nach wie vor keinen Unterschied. Ich wundere mich auch, bei seiner Lotte und seiner Lena hätte ich wirklich etwas anderes erwartet, aber irgendwie schafft er es und bleibt konsequent.

Aber die zwei sind ihm charakterlich sehr ähnlich, sie nehmen alles sehr ernst und sind auch am Tag vor der Einschulung – schon im zarten Alter von elf Jahren – abends noch zu uns gekommen und wollten von uns das feierliche Versprechen, nie bevorzugt zu werden. Es war zu süß, die beiden – wie immer im gleichen Schlafanzug – wie sie barfuss im Kaminzimmer standen und mit ganz ernsten Gesichtern verkündet haben, sie wollten das nur einmal besprechen, dass sie ab dem nächsten Tag unsere Schüler seien. Wir haben es ihnen versprochen und versuchen uns daran zu halten.

Und ob Dein Draco wirklich mehr Zeit im Krankenhaus verbringt? Ich meine, es ist Sommer, und die Hochsaison bei Euch ist und bleibt doch nun mal der Winter! Gut, er ist ja kein Spezialist für Unfälle, aber Davos ist doch im Sommer eher ruhig ... egal in welcher Beziehung.

Aber schließlich hat er seit fast einem Jahr die Stelle des leitenden Oberarztes, und er soll doch die Chefarztnachfolge antreten ... das wird sicherlich auch eine Menge ausmachen, was seine Zeiteinteilung betrifft.

Hat er eigentlich die Feier von neulich nachgeholt? Oder weißt Du, um was es gehen sollte? Hat er etwas erzählt?

Und unser Draco macht das Krankenhaus unsicher? Ich weiß, er kommt in dieser Hinsicht eher nach meiner Familie – sprich nach Fred und George – und nimmt alles nicht so ernst. Aber was soll es, ich denke, Dein Mann wird schon ein Auge auf ihn haben.

Was macht Narcissa? Richte ihr auf alle Fälle liebe Grüße von mir aus!

Deine Zwei halten sich nach wie vor gut. Jane arbeitet immer noch zu viel, aber wir haben sie mittlerweile dazu überredet, wenigstens abends und am Wochenende mit uns in der großen Halle zu essen.

Virg hat heute gesagt, sie wollte Dir schreiben – hat sie es getan? Sie hat heute als Beste die Prüfung in alten Runen abgelegt.

Ich grüße Dich ganz lieb, fühle Dich gedrückt und grüße meinen Sohn, Deinen Mann und Narcissa von uns

Deine Ginny

_

* * *

Tbc ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N (an alle (Schwarz-)Leser: Gefällt Euch die Geschichte nicht? Wenn nicht, warum? Was sollen wir verändern, dass Ihr Spaß daran habt? Wir sind ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht, dass wir scheinbar nur drei Stammleser haben. Oder melden sich die anderen nur nicht? Wie können wir Euch bestechen? Mit Schokolade oder Muffins?  
Also: Lesen, Spaß haben und Reviews schreiben ist die Devise (und ihr werdet sehen, es tut auch gar nicht weh lol) _

So, genug "gejammert"... Hier sind die nächsten beiden Briefe von uns für Euch...

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

vielen Dank für Deinen lieben Brief. Er hat mir Mut gemacht und seitdem fühle ich mich schon besser.

Auch, wenn es sich jetzt gemein anhört, - sei mir bitte nicht böse deswegen, Ginny, ich finde es toll, dass es mit Dir und Severus geklappt hat und ihr Euch immer noch so gut versteht. (Du weißt, ich hatte am Anfang meine Bedenken und Du musst doch auch zugeben, dass Severus nicht gerade der Typ Mann ist, den man sich als treu sorgenden Ehemann und Vater vorstellt.) Aber es ist doch gut zu wissen, dass es nicht nur die eigene Ehe ist, die Höhen und Tiefen erlebt, sondern dass es wohl ein ganz normaler Lauf der Dinge ist, dass man verschiedene Phasen durchlebt.

Man muss einfach versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen, nicht?

Und was Du da über die fehlenden Gespräche, das fehlende Lachen schreibst, kann ich so gut nachvollziehen.

Natürlich war mir von Anfang an klar, dass diese schöne Phase des „frisch verliebt seins" nicht ewig halten wird, und dass es auch zwischendurch einmal Phasen geben wird, wo man sich nicht gut versteht, wo man vielleicht sogar zweifelt, ob man die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat, ob der Partner überhaupt der Richtige ist, aber man versucht sich doch einfach dagegen zu wehren und will es nicht wahr haben, oder?

Ich habe vor einiger Zeit mal einen Spruch gehört, der genau diese Dinge aufgreift:

„Wenn ein Paar im ersten Jahr für jedes Gespräch, das es führt, eine Erbse in ein Glas legt und in den folgenden Jahren für jedes Gespräch eine Erbse hinaus nimmt, wird das Glas niemals leer werden."

Das passt doch, oder?

Und ja, Draco macht immer noch Überstunden ohne Ende. Er sagt, es sei, weil er befördert wurde und nun mehr Verantwortung zu tragen hätte als früher. Ich kann das auch verstehen und habe ihm damals bei unserer Hochzeit ja auch versprochen, dass ich immer hinter ihm stehen würde – egal, was kommt. Aber das ist manchmal gar nicht so leicht. Manchmal bin ich schon ein wenig eifersüchtig auf seine Arbeit…

Ich will es nicht sein, aber irgendwie kann ich nicht anders. Verstehst Du?

Das Ausgehen haben wir mittlerweile nachgeholt und es war richtig schön. Einen Grund hat Draco zwar nicht genannt, aber das war mir in dem Moment egal. Ich – oder besser wir haben den Abend richtig genossen und schön ausklingen lassen. Am nächsten morgen kam dann zwar die Ernüchterung in Form eines leeren Bettes und einer kurzen Notiz am Badezimmerspiegel, dass er früher los musste und mich nicht wecken wollte, aber ich zehre immer noch von den schönen Stunden des Vorabends.

So, nun aber genug Trübsal geblasen. Einverstanden?

Was Du da über Eure Zwillinge schreibst, ist einfach nur klasse. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert, wie bei diesen Zeilen (Draco, der mit mir am Tisch saß, als ich den Brief gelesen habe, meinte nur „Wenn Du keine Ohren hättest, würden sich deine Mundwinkel hinten treffen").

Die Beiden sind ja echt klasse – und so herrlich vernünftig noch dazu.

Habe ich Dir schon gesagt, dass ihr wirklich sehr stolz auf eure Kinder sein könnt?

Ich glaube nicht, oder?

Es stimmt aber. Ihr könnt stolz auf Eure Kinder sein – auf alle vier.

Draco hat sich wirklich sehr gut eingelebt und er kommt jeden Abend mit einem strahlenden Gesicht nach Hause, und in der letzten Woche war er schon zweimal abends aus. Wo er war und mit wem, hat er nicht gesagt, und ich wollte auch nicht zu neugierig sein und ihn ausfragen.

Aber dass er nach Fred und George kommt, kann ich eigentlich nicht bestätigen. Er ist sehr ruhig und vernünftig und wohlerzogen, euer Draco.

Virg hat mir geschrieben und sich neben der gute Nachricht wegen der Prüfung nur darüber ausgelassen, wie peinlich es ihr wäre, dass Jane jetzt auch wieder in Hogwarts lebt und auch noch so dreist ist, in der Großen Halle zu essen.

Ich werde ihr in den Weihnachtsferien die Ohren lang ziehen müssen, deswegen. Mein kleines Fräulein nimmt sich einfach zuviel raus in letzter Zeit. Ich hoffe, das macht sie nicht auch im Unterricht (falls doch, nimm keine Rücksicht und weise sie in ihre Schranken, ok?).

Waren wir eigentlich früher auch so? So respektlos Erwachsenen gegenüber?

Narcissa geht es wieder besser. Ich will sie gleich besuchen und bestelle ihr auf jeden Fall Grüße von Dir. Sie wird sich sicherlich freuen.

Ich hoffe, es geht Euch gut und ihr habt nicht zuviel Schulstress (wenn Du mal abschalten muss, dann komm doch einfach mal vorbei – der Kamin ist repariert und wieder im Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Ich würde mich freuen!)

Es grüßt Dich ganz lieb

Deine Hermine

* * *

Hallo Hermine! 

Ganz vielen lieben Dank für Deinen Brief – mein Junior wickelt also schon wieder die Frauen um den Finger? Es passt zu ihm – er ist einfach ein Hallodri in dieser Beziehung, und auch wenn es mir (so ganz egoistisch als Mutter) natürlich lieber wäre, ihn endlich in festen Händen (einer netten, intelligenten Frau statt eines Durchschnittsdummchens) zu sehen, bin ich natürlich auch ein bisschen stolz auf seinen Erfolg, auch den Erfolg beim anderen Geschlecht.

Und auf etwas anderes hatte sich mein Vergleich mit meinen beiden Brüdern ja auch gar nicht bezogen (ansonsten ist er eher ernst und ruhig, das weiß ich).

Aber ich habe nachgedacht: vielleicht kommt er ja auch gar nicht zu sehr nach unserer Familie.

Und ich werde wohl nie erfahren, wie mein Mann vielleicht geworden wäre, wenn er nicht schon so früh in den Slytherin – Gryffindor Konflikt geraten wäre, wenn es sich nicht genau deswegen mit Harrys Eltern und Sirius so schlecht verstanden hätte und wenn er sich nicht so früh hätte mit dem Konflikt mit Voldemort hätte auseinandersetzen müssen.

Wie sehr solche Sachen, wie sehr die Umwelt, die Entwicklung einen beeinflusst, wird einem erst klar, wenn man selber Kinder hat.

Und schlecht ausgesehen hat er ja noch nie.

Ich weiß, es ist blödsinnig, aber bei dem Gedanken, dass mein Mann unter anderen Umständen ebensolchen Erfolg bei Frauen gehabt hätte wie unser Sohn, lässt ein völlig blödsinniges Gefühl der Eifersucht in mir hervor kommen.

Ich habe gestern darüber nachgedacht und war anschließend richtig böse auf ihn, so dass Severus mich schon gefragt hat, was ich denn habe.

Es war ganz eigenartig, wir hatten uns nach dem Essen wie immer noch an den Kamin gesetzt, er hat sich in seinen Büchern vergraben, und ich bin in meinen Gedanken hängen geblieben. Als wir dann zu Bett gegangen sind, war ich wirklich wütend – nur wegen solchen Gedankenspielereien.

Ich glaube, ich werde langsam alt oder komme doch in die Wechseljahre. Wenn jetzt noch die fliegende Hitze dazu kommt, lasse ich mich auf dem Speicher einmotten.

Egal, ich denke, das wird wieder.

Unseren anderen geht es gut, und Deine Zwei halten sich auch wacker. Ich habe lachen müssen, dass Virg gar nicht so sehr auf ihre Prüfung eingegangen ist (hier redet sie über nichts anderes), sondern fast nur auf ihre große Schwester, die hier hartnäckig mit Missachtung gestraft wird. Aber ich denke, das wird sich regeln. Vielleicht sollten sie einfach mal so richtig zusammen rumsen, und sich dann aussprechen. Aber dazu ist eigentlich fast keine Gelegenheit, Jane sitzt mit am Lehrertisch und wir dort versorgt, und ansonsten arbeitet sie eigentlich nur.

Apropos Lehrertisch: Jane hat in dem neuen Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, dem Sohn von Neville, einen neuen Verehrer gefunden.

Ich habe ja lachen müssen wie sich die Bilder gleichen: sie sitzt zwischen Patch Longbottom und Rincewind eingeklemmt wie ich seinerzeit zwischen Severus und diesem Fatzke.

Aber sie redet nur über ihr Studium, ich denke, sie weiß ihre Prioritäten zu setzten.

Was macht Dein Mann?

Ich verstehe, was Du meinst, wenn Du sagst, natürlich willst Du ihn so wie er ist – gewissenhaft und ein guter Mensch und Arzt – aber Du bist auch ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf seine Arbeit. Ich denke, das ist menschlich, natürlich möchte man „das Wichtigste" im Leben des Partners sein, und ich denke wirklich, das bist Du.

Nicht zeitlich gesehen vielleicht, aber menschlich – man sieht auch heute noch Draco seine Liebe zu Dir an, in jedem Moment, und was unser Draco schreibt, redet er auch in der Klinik nur von Dir und er ist der Einzige der leitenden Ärzte, der in seinem Büro ein großes Portrait seiner Frau hängen hat.

Ich denke, das sind wirklich alles gute Zeichen, und man muss es sich nur manchmal bewusst machen.

Dass es nicht so sehr die Worte pro Tag sind, die man gewechselt hat, sondern es ist die Gewissheit zusammenzugehören, was zählt.

Ich mache mich auf in den Nachmittagsunterricht. Virg ist in der zweiten Stunde dabei – sie hat angeboten bekommen, Quidditch mitzuspielen und sollte Slytherin – Treiber werden, aber sie hat abgelehnt mit dem Argument, ihr wäre das Spiel langweilig und hat stattdessen die Tränkeklasse auf ihren Plan gesetzt.

Grüße meinen Sohn und Deinen Mann.

Ich denke ganz fest an Dich!

Deine Ginny

* * *

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

Liebe Ginny,

es tut mir Leid, dass es nur schon wieder eine ganze Weile her ist, dass ich Dir geschrieben habe, und ich mich so noch gar nicht für den schönen Abend bei Dir bedanken konnte.

Es hat wirklich mal wieder gut getan, in Hogwarts zu sein und Dich zu sehen.

An dem Abend vor zwei Wochen habe ich erstmal wieder gemerkt, wie sehr mir das alles gefehlt hat.

Schade, dass meine Große ausgerechnet an dem Abend mal ausgegangen ist – obwohl ich immer noch glaube, dass sie die Verabredung nur vorgeschoben hat, um in Ruhe in Oxford in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und zu lernen.

Oder meinst Du nicht?

Dafür hat das Essen in der Großen Halle mit Euch allen zusammen sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Wie gut, dass Jeremy Rincewind zufälligerweise auch nicht anwesend war – ich glaube, er hätte die friedliche Stimmung noch gestört.

Was macht er eigentlich mittlerweile? Hat er sich Dir und Severus gegenüber beruhigt oder ist er immer noch so unfreundlich zu Euch?

Und wie läuft es zwischen Dir und Severus? Warst Du noch einmal eifersüchtig und wütend auf ihn?

Weißt Du, als ich Deinen Brief zum ersten Mal gelesen habe, musste ich ja schon lachen, aber ich glaube, mittlerweile kann ich Dich verstehen …

Hier ist alles beim Alten – na ja, zum größten Teil eben.

Deinem Draco geht es gut und ich soll Dir viele Grüße bestellen. Er arbeitet mittlerweile fast soviel wie der Chefarzt persönlich – so, als würde auf ihm die ganze Verantwortung der Klinik lasten. Richtig süß, wie sehr er sich ins Zeug legt …

Tja, apropos lange arbeiten …

Weißt Du, nach meinem Besuch bei Dir, hatte ich mich – was die Eifersucht betrifft – eigentlich wieder ganz gut unter Kontrolle.

Es hat gut getan, mit Dir darüber zu reden und Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet, dass ich einfach wieder viel zu viel denke und mir zu viele Gedanken über Dinge mache, die man am Besten einfach nur so akzeptiert, wie sie sind – ohne immer einen Grund oder Hintergedanken zu suchen …

Das hat auch eigentlich wunderbar funktioniert. In den letzten zwei Wochen haben Draco und ich uns auch wieder prima verstanden und er hat sich sogar das letzte Wochenende frei genommen, um mit mir in die Berge zu fahren.

Erinnerst Du Dich an die kleine Berghütte?

Er hatte sie für das Wochenende gemietet. Wir sind Freitagmittag los (so richtig altmodisch mit der Seilbahn) und erst Sonntagabend wieder gekommen. Ginny, das waren die schönsten zwei Tage seit langem, sag ich Dir.

Diese Ruhe in den Bergen, die Abgeschiedenheit, die Natur … einfach nur wir beide. Es war so schön wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Das letzte Mal, als wir dort gewesen sind, war bevor Jane geboren wurde – also schon so ewig her, dass es schon fast nicht mehr wahr ist.

Wir haben das ganze Wochenende nur geredet, lange Spaziergänge gemacht und uns wirklich nur um uns (und nicht um die Arbeit oder den Alltag) gekümmert.

Das ist wirklich entspannend. Kann ich Euch beiden, Severus und Dir, nur empfehlen.

Tja, eigentlich sollte es mir dann jetzt richtig gut gehen, oder?

Würde es auch, wenn der gestrige Tag nicht wieder alles kaputt gemacht hätte…

Draco hatte mir morgens beim Frühstück schon gesagt, dass er lange arbeiten müsste, weil einige Konferenzen auf der Tagesordnung ständen und er noch einen Haufen Berichte schreiben müsste.

Soweit, so gut.

Ich habe mittags spontan beschlossen, ihm sein Lieblingsessen zu kochen, um es ihm zusammen mit seinen Lieblingskuchen ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Du weißt ja, wie er ist – vor lauter Arbeit vergisst er ja öfters mal das Essen.

Ich bin dann also nachmittags (ich glaube, es war so gegen fünf Uhr) zum Krankenhaus appariert, habe mich noch ein wenig mit den Stationsschwestern unterhalten und Deinen Draco getroffen und bin dann gegen sechs zu Dracos Büro gegangen, wo ich von seiner Sekretärin erfahren musste, dass der Chef sich einen halben Tag frei genommen hätte und schon mittags gegangen wäre.

Du kannst Dir sicher vorstellen, wie ich mich da gefühlt habe. Freier Fall aus fünfzig Meter nach unten …

Gut, zunächst habe ich noch gedacht, dass Draco mich vielleicht wieder überraschen wollte und etwas für den Abend geplant hatte.

Ich bin also auf direktem Wege nach Hause, habe mich schon innerlich auf eine Überraschung vorbereitet und mich bemüht, im Falle eines Falles auch wirklich überrascht zu tun, und als ich die Haustüre aufschließe, ist alles noch so wie vorher.

Kein Draco, keine Überraschung, nur Kater Fiete, der mich maunzend begrüßt und um Futter bettelt.

Ich habe mich so elend gefühlt, Ginny. Ich wusste echt nicht, was ich tun sollte. Fast wäre ich in den Kamin gehüpft und zu Dir gekommen. Aber da ich ja wusste, dass Du auf diesem Seminar in Cambridge warst, habe ich es gelassen.

Ich möchte Dich ja außerdem auch nicht laufend mit meinen Problemen belasten …

Also habe ich alleine gegessen, den Rest an die Katze verfüttert oder weggeworfen (Strafe muss ja sein) und auf dem Sofa gesessen und gewartet und gewartet und gewartet …

Bis kurz nach Mitternacht, als der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde und Draco gut gelaunt hereinkam.

Er war ziemlich überrascht, dass ich auf ihn gewartet hatte und es schien ihm gar nicht so Recht gewesen zu sein. Aber das ist ja auch verständlich, oder?

Ich hatte mir in den ganzen Stunden schön das zurecht gelegt, was ich ihm an den Kopf werfen wollte, dass ich ihm sagen wollte, was für ein Schwein er doch ist, ihn fragen, warum er mich anlügt und so weiter …

Aber ich habe es doch gelassen.

Irgendwie hat mich der Mut verlassen. Ich weiß, dass ist normalerweise nicht meine Art, aber ich konnte es in dem Moment einfach nicht.

Hätte ich es mal getan …

Wir sind dann auch schnell ins Bett gegangen und eingeschlafen – zumindest habe ich so getan, als würde ich schlafen und ihn schön mit Ignoranz bestraft.

Als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, war er schon weg – dringende Termine, wie er mir auf einen Zettel geschrieben hatte.

Ich habe mich also – blöd wie ich bin – um den Haushalt und die Wäsche gekümmert. Als ich Dracos Hemd, das er am Vorabend anhatte, in die Waschmaschine stecken wollte, kam dann allerdings der nächste Hammer: Es hat gerochen, als wäre er damit den ganzen Abend in einem Puff gewesen – nach billigem Fusel und Parfum.

Ginny, was soll ich nur tun?

Glaubst Du, ich bin Draco nicht mehr gut genug, wenn er sich in einem Freudenhaus vergnügen muss?

Bin ich so eine schlechte Ehefrau?

Am Liebsten würde ich ja meine Sachen packen und nach England zurückkehren. Soll er doch mit seinen Huren oder Geliebten glücklich werden.

Ach, Ginny, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter…

Was soll ich nur tun?

Traurige Grüße

Hermine


	7. Chapter 7

Meine liebe, liebe Hermine!

Also als allererstes: Du belastest mich nicht mit Deinen Problemen ... Ich glaube, dass habe ich Dir schon ein paar Mal gesagt, oder? Wenn was ist, sag Bescheid ... Und wenn ich etwas auf dem Herzen habe, bin ich dafür dann ganz schnell bei Dir auf der Matte. Wie immer und für immer, OK?

Also, und zweitens muss ich Dir jetzt zum wiederholten Mal den Kopf abreißen. Wie ich Dir schon bei unserem Weiberabend gesagt habe: Es gibt keinen Grund für Deine Eifersucht, glaub mir. Oder viel mehr: glaube Draco – meinem Draco, nicht Deinem – der in einem fort davon berichtet, dass Dein Mann jedem und allem gegenüber nur ein Gesprächsthema hat: seine Frau. Dass er den Krankenschwestern Bilder von Dir zeigt, weil er so stolz auf seine Frau ist und dass er gegenüber den Patienten von seiner Familie schwärmt.

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Oberärzten, die ja wirklich teilweise nichts anbrennen lassen, gerade was die Schwestern angeht ...

Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Sohn mir da etwas vormacht, er hat ja eigentlich keine Veranlassung dazu.

Ich meine, es gibt viele Gründe für einen Mann, nach Alkohol und Parfum zu riechen ... vielleicht war er ja nur bei einem Geschäftsessen (ich erinnere mich dunkel, wie Du Dich mal über eine dieser Außendienstmitarbeiterinnen der Spickoskopfirmen aufgeregt hast, weil sie nicht nur affig war, sondern gestunken hat wie eine ganze Parfumfabrik und weil sie versucht hat, ihre Geräte zusammen mit ihren Reizen zu verkaufen. Du erinnerst Dich? OK, ich gebe zu, diese Vorstellung ist auch nicht gerade beruhigend, aber besser als ein Puff, oder?)

Also ich denke, Deine Sorgen passen nicht zu dem Bild, dass ich von Draco habe und auch nicht zu dem, was mein Sohn so erzählt ... Aber ich weiß, das ist alles kein rechter Trost und deswegen mein üblicher Rat: Geh hin. Frag ihn. Sprich mit ihm darüber, frage wo er war. Das ist sicher besser, als sich irgendwelche krausen Gedanken zu machen oder so. Frag ihn, dann geht es Dir besser ... und ihm auch, jedenfalls langfristig gesehen.

Und Euer Wochenende, von dem Du schreibst, spricht ja auch für sich ... das klingt ja so romantisch!

Wenn es Dir schlecht geht, denke an diese Tage ...

Wir haben so etwas schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.

OK, ich weiß, Du hast ja recht – eigentlich noch nie.

Severus ist auch einfach nicht der Typ für so etwas, das ist er noch nie gewesen ... er ist einfach nur froh, wenn er ein schönes Zuhause hat. Er sagt immer, er hat schon genug erlebt und war in seinem Leben genug unterwegs und habe jetzt ein Recht auf einen Hafen, wo er sich in Ruhe niederlassen kann. Ich kann Dir noch nicht einmal sagen, wann wir zum letzten Mal auch nur gemeinsam Essen waren ...

Aber ich habe dieses Verhalten immer als eine Form, oder besser: als seine ganz besondere Form der Liebeserklärung aufgefasst. Ich weiß dadurch, dass ich hier alles richtig mache und dass er sich wohl fühlt ...

Und das ist mir sehr, sehr wichtig.

Auch wenn ich zugebe, dass dadurch der Alltag einen ganz besonderen Wert erhält, und dass vielleicht gerade dadurch solche kleinen Spinnereien wie meine grundlose Eifersucht noch mehr gefördert werden.

Man hat mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken und zum Grübeln.

Zumal wir wie gesagt momentan an einem Punkt sind, an dem der Alltag weniger aus Gemeinsamkeiten als aus einem Beieinander besteht ...

Gestern habe ich beim Zubereiten des Abendessens meinem Mann fast zehn Minuten lang von einen bestimmten Trank erzählt, in der Gewissheit, dass er mir zuhört, und anschließend festgestellt, dass er in Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen sein muss, oder nichts von dem umgesetzt hat, was ich ihm erzählt habe ... er hat einfach nicht zugehört, und das wäre uns früher nie passiert ...

Gut, ich nehme das nicht so ernst, aber ich habe mich auf einmal zumindest für eine ganz kurze Zeit sehr, sehr alt gefühlt.

Früher war ich davon überzeugt, dass diese ... Regelmäßigkeit, dass der Alltag ein Zeichen ist, dass alles gut läuft. Jetzt habe ich auf einmal Angst davor, dass die Gewohnheit irgendwann einmal zur Gleichgültigkeit wird. Er nimmt mich auch nicht mehr so häufig in den Arm wie früher...

Gut, weißt Du, ich verstehe meinen Mann ja auch: ich gebe ja auch zu, dass ich nicht mehr so jung bin wie früher.

Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, natürlich bin ich immer noch deutlich jünger als er ... aber vielleicht doch schon zu alt für ihn? Ich meine, die vier Kinder beziehungsweise die drei Geburten sieht man mir ja schon an, zumindest ein bisschen. Und irgendwie merke ich jetzt wirklich, dass ich in die Wechseljahre komme.

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin früher als Du, obwohl ich fast zwei Jahre jünger bin ... aber irgendwie habe ich in letzter Zeit doch deutliche Stimmungsschwankungen, wie ich sie sonst nur durch die Hormonschwankungen in der Schwangerschaft kenne. Und auch andere Dinge bleiben langsam aber sicher aus ... Ich glaube, ich sollte mal zum Heiler hier gehen, damit er mal einen kleinen Blick werfen kann. Vielleicht hat er ein oder zwei Mittel wenigstens gegen die Hormonschwankungen.

Es wäre also kein Wunder, wenn Severus mich nicht mehr ganz so attraktiv findet wie früher ... aber wir werden ja alle älter.

Irgendwie wechselt die Beziehung von Leidenschaft zu Vertrautheit.

Das ist zwar grundsätzlich nicht negativ, aber ich fühle mich doch momentan sehr, sehr alt.

Ach, meine Hermine ... Du hast mir einen Brief geschrieben, der nach Trost gefragt hat und jetzt komme ich nur mit meinen eigenen Problemen...

Ob das auch ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass man langsam zur alten Schachtel wird?

Ich finde, Du solltest mal wieder vorbei kommen ... dann quatschen wir uns einfach nur gründlich aus, wie früher, ja?

Morgen ist Lehrerkonferenz, aber anschließend ist auch noch Besprechung des Schulrates mit dem Ministerium, wo Severus als Konrektor sicher den ganzen Abend verbringen wird ...

Was hältst Du davon, wenn ich mich einfach direkt in den Kamin schwinge?

Du fragst nach Rincewind ... ja, wir haben uns dann irgendwann auf niedrigem Niveau stabilisiert, also wir reden schon normal miteinander, aber ohne großes Interesse. Ehrlich gesagt ist er mir verdammt egal.

Sag mir nur kurz Bescheid, ob Du Zeit und Lust zu einem Treffen morgen Abend hast ... wir können ja auch mal ausgehen, im Kino waren wir auch schon ewig nicht mehr und vielleicht anschließend in eine Kneipe ...

Melde Dich einfach.

Ich drücke Dich feste,

Deine Ginny

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

vielen Dank für Deinen Brief und die aufmunternden Worte!

Du bist wirklich eine wahre Freundin und hast immer die richtigen Worte für mich parat! Ich danke Dir dafür.

Du schreibst, dass es keinen Grund für meine Eifersucht gibt. Ich würde es Dir gerne glauben, liebe Ginny, aber ich klappt nicht …

Ich rede mir zwar immer und immer wieder ein, dass es so ist, wie Du schreibst, dass Draco wirklich nur von mir spricht, dass er ein Bild von mir in seinem Büro hat, dass er mich wirklich liebt und dass es auch wahr ist, was Dein Draco erzählt.

Aber dennoch … irgendwie funktioniert das nicht mehr. Immer und immer wieder steigt mir dieser Parfumgeruch in die Nase und meine Gedanken schweifen zu irgendeinem billigen Bordell ab – oder noch schlimmer: zu dieser Frau Schmalfuß von der Spickoskopfirma.

Ach, Ginny. Was soll ich nur tun?

Ich würde Dir ja so gerne glauben …

Du schreibst, dass Eure Beziehung mehr auf Vertrauen als auf Leidenschaft basiert. Ich freue mich wirklich für Euch, dass es funktioniert und ich wünschte, dass es mit Draco und mir auch so wäre.

Sicherlich, die Leidenschaft ist in all den Jahren nicht mehr so stark wie am Anfang – meine Falten werden ja auch immer tiefer und machen mich nicht gerade hübscher – aber dennoch war sie es bisher immer, die unsere Ehe über Wasser gehalten hat; sie und das Vertrauen, das wir uns gegenseitig geschenkt haben.

Weißt Du, jemandem zu vertrauen, den man nur für ein paar Stunden pro Tag sieht, ist nicht so einfach, wie es vielleicht bei Euch ist. Severus und Du, ihr wohnt und arbeitet unter einem Dach, ihr bekommt mit, wenn der eine etwas hat, eigene Wege geht oder plötzlich verschwindet.

Bei mir und Draco ist das anders. Wenn er morgens das Haus verlässt, dann muss ich ihm einfach _glauben_, dass er ins Krankenhaus fährt, wenn er abends länger weg ist, muss ich ihm _glauben_, dass das einen beruflichen Hintergrund hat.

Ich muss es ihm glauben, verstehst du?

Dieser Glaube hängt eng mit der Liebe zusammen, die ich für ihn empfinde.

Liebe, Glaube, Vertrauen, das alles hängt zusammen. Und du weißt ja, wie das mit dem schwächsten Glied in der Kette ist.

Ich liebe Draco nach wie vor – vielleicht sogar mehr als zu Beginn unserer Beziehung, doch der Glaube ist seit jenem Abend weg. Verstehst Du? Und mit dem Glauben in ihn hat auch das Vertrauen gelitten.

Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, ob ich ihm glauben und vertrauen kann, wenn er morgens das Haus verlässt …

Und morgen Abend hat er schon wieder einen Termin, was mich zu meiner Bitte bringt: Ginny, würdest Du vorbeikommen? Ich weiß, Du hast es geschrieben und angeboten, aber vielleicht haben sich Deine/Eure Pläne schon wieder geändert.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir morgen etwas zusammen machen könnten. Mir fällt sonst noch die Decke auf den Kopf …

Und bei Gelegenheit kann ich dann auch gleich mal schauen, ob Du wirklich so alt geworden bist, wie Du Dich fühlt… - war nur ein Scherz. Ginny, Du siehst einfach immer nur toll aus. Warum machst Du Dir da solche Gedanken? Und Severus liebt Dich so, wie Du bist.

Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns morgen Abend, Ginny!

Liebe Grüße

Hermine

* * *

_Bekommen wir ein kleines REview, wie es Euch gefallen hat?_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo Hermine!

Ich wollte mich noch einmal für den wunderschönen Abend bedanken ...

Es hat einfach mal wieder richtig gut getan, zusammen zu sitzen und einfach nur zu reden ...

Es war irgendwie mal wieder typisch für uns, und ich bedauere es nicht, dass wir eine halbe Stunde zu spät festgestellt haben, dass wir uns in der Kneipe verquatscht hatten und das Muggel-Kino sowieso schon angefangen hätte ... Auch wenn „An Affair to remember" einer meiner Lieblingsfilme ist und immer bleiben wird: Es war viel schöner, einfach mal wieder zu reden, zu trinken und gemütlich zu essen, ohne sich Gedanken machen zu müssen über was auch immer.

Und ich hoffe, dass ich Dir endgültig die Eifersucht ausgeredet habe ... glaube mir, Draco liebt Dich wie am ersten Tag. Und dass Du ihn genauso liebst, hat man Dir in jedem Augenblick angesehen. Gerade _weil_ Du so eifersüchtig bist auf jede Sekunde, die er nicht mit Dir verbringt, spürt man, wie sehr Du ihn liebst. Und man spürt auch die Leidenschaft, die noch dahinter steckt. Vertrauen ist schön, kann aber langweilig werden auf die Dauer ... Und aus Deiner Eifersucht sprach eine Liebe und ein Feuer, die mich wirklich von Eurer Ehe überzeugt. Immer wieder. Und Draco liebt Dich genauso, glaube mir. Und glaube meinem Sohn, der mir jeden Tag vorschwärmt, dass er genauso eine glückliche Ehe führen möchte wie sein Patenonkel.

Eigentlich eigenartig, dass er Euch als Beispiel wählt und nicht seine Eltern, also uns ... Aber ich denke, er ist sich dessen bewusst, wie schwer sein Beruf ihm eine Partnerschaft machen wird, und nimmt sich Draco zum Vorbild.

Irgendwie erzählt er in seinen Briefen gerade sehr viel über Partnerschaft und Liebe – Ihr und vor allem Draco scheint ihm da wirklich einige Denkanstöße zu geben, und das freut mich natürlich ganz besonders ... vielleicht findet er ja wirklich noch ein nettes, treues Mädchen, und warum nicht in der Schweiz?

Jedenfalls bin ich vorgestern richtig glücklich nach Hause gekommen – Severus hat schon geschlafen, er scheint etwas früher von dieser Versammlung verschwunden zu sein, hat Minerva gemeint, und scheint sich gleich ins Bett gelegt zu haben ... er ist jedenfalls kaum aufgewacht, als ich gekommen bin, und am nächsten Morgen hat er gemeint, er hätte sich mal so richtig schön ausgeschlafen. Er wirkt heute auch wieder erholter ... Irgendwie hatten uns die Alpträume in den letzten Monaten auch wieder eingeholt, es ist eigenartig, wir hatten fast fünf Jahre lang völlig Ruhe ... und seit zwei, drei Monaten kamen sie wieder, seitdem hat er wieder jede Nacht mit dem Teufel gekämpft. Und jetzt schläft er wieder ... Ich weiß, es ist seltsam, aber ganz werden sie wohl nie aufhören ...

Trotzdem ... irgendwie fühle ich mich auch nicht so auf der Höhe, nach wie vor. Und wenn es bis nächste Woche nicht besser ist, werde ich doch mal diesen neuen Heiler aufsuchen ... ja, wir haben hier auch schon wieder einen neuen Heiler. Er ist nicht so der Typ, zu dem ich spontan Vertrauen habe, so ganz anders als Professor Kauder. Er fühlt sich sehr jung und sehr wichtig ... („Chefarzt im Praktikum" war der Kommentar meines Sohnes). Aber wenn es so weiter geht, sollte ich mich einfach nur mal durchchecken lassen. So zur Sicherheit ...

Ich werde Dich jedenfalls auf dem neuesten Stand halten.

Deinen Töchtern geht es gut, sie lassen Dich grüßen ...

Und Dich grüßt besonders herzlich

Deine

Ginny

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

wie geht es Dir? Bist Du bei Eurem Heiler gewesen? Was hat er gesagt? Fühlst Du sich mittlerweile wieder besser?

Du merkst, ich mache mir schon Sorgen um Dich. Als Du hier warst hast Du richtig blass um die Nase ausgesehen – viel blasser als Du von Natur aus schon bist.

Ich war im ersten Moment richtig erschrocken, als Du aus unserem Kamin gestiegen bist, habe aber nichts gesagt, weil ich Dich nicht unnötig beunruhigen wollte… Ich hoffe, Du nimmst mir das nicht übel!

Es freut mich, dass Dir der Abend so gut gefallen hat wie mir. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Und auch wenn ich den Film gerne gesehen hätte (ich glaube, ich habe ihn noch öfters gesehen als Du), war ich nicht traurig, dass wir ihn verquatscht haben.

Wir sind schon zwei Tratschtanten, oder?

Du fragst nach meiner Eifersucht.

Nun, ich weiß nicht, was ich Dir dazu schreiben soll … Tief im Inneren weiß ich, dass Du nur Recht haben kannst. Draco liebt mich und würde mich nicht betrügen. Er ist zwar immer noch durch und durch ein Slytherin, aber trotzdem kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen.

Und dennoch … jedes Mal, wenn er das Haus verlässt, ist da dieser riesige Knoten, der sich in meinem Magen bildet und mir die Luft abschnürt. Ich habe einfach Angst, dass ich mich irre, dass ich falsch liege …

Du weißt ja, dass ich ein Mensch bin, der gerne die Kontrolle über alles hat und vorbereitet ist. Ich bin kein Mensch, der zu spontan reagiert – ich habe es lieber, wenn ich vorher schon weiß, was auf mich zukommt. Schlimm, nicht?

Und das genau ist das Problem: Ich kann Draco nicht kontrollieren (ich hätte auch gar kein Recht dazu). Ich muss ihm und mir selber vertrauen – und das ist es, was ich mir immer und immer wieder sage … meistens gelingt es mir und ich denke nicht dran, aber manchmal … nun, manchmal werde ich einfach schwach und gebe mich meinen Gefühlen hin (gestern habe ich vor dem Kamin gesessen und über meinen Notizen gebrütet. Ich weiß nicht, wann es war, aber irgendwann habe ich mich gefragt, warum die Tinte so verläuft – Ginny, ich habe einfach dagesessen und mir sind die Tränen in kleinen Sturzbächen über die Wangen gelaufen und auf das Pergament getropft.

Und ich habe es erst gar nicht gemerkt. Ginny, kannst Du mir das glauben? Wie ist so etwas möglich?

So grotesk das Ganze auch ist, aber nachdem ich gemerkt habe, was los ist, habe ich angefangen zu lachen und konnte erst damit aufhören, als mir der Bauch wehtat.

Aus heiterem Himmel kommen mir die Tränen und im nächsten Moment geht es mir wieder gut… Wie kann das funktionieren? Sind das die Hormone, die Wechseljahre?

Ich habe mich richtig erschrocken…

Aber genug von mir.

Was gibt es Neues aus Hogwarts? Sind meine beiden noch brav? Virg schreibt mir immer öfters, dass sie Jane kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommt (nicht, dass sie sich darüber beschweren würde, im Gegenteil. Sie scheint nur verwundert), weil sie auch kaum noch in der Großen Halle isst. Ist Jane krank oder kommt sie nicht mehr von ihren Büchern weg?

Ich habe ihr vorgestern eine Eule geschickt, aber eine Antwort habe ich noch nicht bekommen …

Und was wichtiger ist: Wie geht es Severus? Sind die Alpträume mittlerweile wieder verschwunden oder weniger geworden?

Er tut mir richtig Leid … Sag ihm das aber besser nicht, Du weißt ja, dass er so etwas nicht gerne hört.

Ich habe aber mit Draco gesprochen. Es gibt da wohl einen Heiltrank, der bei ihm in der Klinik gerade getestet wird. Er basiert wohl auf dem Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank, wirkt aber hauptsächlich gegen Alpträume; er verhindert negative Schwingungen und lässt nur die guten Träume zu.

Ich finde das revolutionär. Wenn das wirklich funktioniert, dann ist das schon genial, oder?

Du weißt ja, wie wichtig Träume sind. Deshalb halte ich nicht viel davon, die Träume ganz zu unterdrücken und stand dem Traumloser-Schlaf-Trank bisher eher skeptisch gegenüber.

Wenn Du magst, kann ich Draco sagen, er soll Severus mal eine Probe schicken. Oder aber ihr kommt in den Ferien zu uns und die beiden können es hier testen.

Was hältst Du davon? Ich würde mich freuen! Kommt doch einfach mit der ganzen Familie – Du weißt ja, dass wir Platz genug haben.

Eurem Draco geht es gut. Er war zwar in den letzten Tagen kaum hier und ist abends immer sehr spät nach Hause gekommen, aber Draco sagt, dass es ihm gut ginge. Er hat wohl schon einen richtigen kleinen Harem um sich gescharrt und die Mädels aus der Schwesternschule prügeln sich fast darum, wer in der Kantine neben ihm sitzen darf.

Einen richtigen Frauenheld habt Ihr da großgezogen, liebe Ginny …

Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen, da ich gleich noch einen Termin mit meiner Verlegerin habe. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob sie mit meinen Änderungen jetzt zufrieden ist – wenn das so weiter geht, habe ich das ganze Buch bald dreimal neu geschrieben …

Es grüßt Dich ganz lieb

Deine Hermine

* * *

TBC?


	9. Chapter 9

_Ganz nach dem Motto "Immer wieder Samstagskommt die Überaschung", gibt es heute wieder einneues Kapitel.  
Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews (an spaetzuender: Ja, die beiden sind soum die 40) und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Brief ..._

* * *

Hallo Hermine, 

vielen Dank für Deinen lieben Brief!

Ja ... Das finde ich ja eigentlich sehr lieb von Dir, wenn Du Dir Sorgen um mich machst ... aber irgendwie trägt es nicht gerade zu meiner Beruhigung bei, muss ich jetzt doch einmal sagen ...

Ich war also endlich heute beim Heiler. Severus hatte ich vorher nichts gesagt, er hätte wahrscheinlich versucht mir auszureden, dass ich mich nicht mehr so attraktiv für ihn fühle ...

Wir haben hier ja wie gesagt seit ein paar Monaten schon wieder einen neuen Heiler ... schade, ich habe Professor Kauder sehr vertraut. Der neue ist wirklich ein junger Schnösel, so richtig jemand, den man auf Anhieb nicht mag ... Schade dass ihr soweit weg seid. Unsere beiden Dracos wären mir da doch wesentlich lieber gewesen.

Jedenfalls meint dieser Typ, es wäre normal in meinem Alter und mit meiner Anzahl Kinder, dass die Wechseljahre langsam anfangen. Er will mir dafür bzw. dagegen aber noch nichts geben, und lieber noch ein bisschen warten.

Es sei alles in Ordnung mit mir, meint er. Nur beim Check up hat er den Verdacht geäußert, dass sich eine Muskelgeschwulst an der Gebärmutter zeigt, und er hat mir einen Trank empfohlen, der angeblich verhindern soll, dass sich dort irgendetwas Bösartiges bildet. Er hat mir da richtige Angst gemacht, aber erstens ist dieser Trank in der Wirkung nie wissenschaftlich bestätigt worden (der arme Heiler – was will er mir eigentlich über meine eigenen Tränke erzählen?) und zweitens schmeckt er einfach so abscheulich, dass ich nicht glaube, dass ich die Einnahme länger als ein paar Mal durchhalten kann ohne mich zu Erbrechen.

Aber auf irgendwelche tödlichen Geschwulste habe ich natürlich auch keine Lust, also werde ich Severus heute Abend mal intensiv zu diesem Thema befragen. Jedenfalls mache ich mir dann schon Gedanken, zumal wenn auch Du sagst, ich würde nicht so gut aussehen.

Ja ... Severus.

Die Alpträume werden schlimmer statt besser ... und ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich meine, ich schlafe ja mittlerweile selber keine Nacht mehr durch ... Immer so wenn wir zwei bis drei Stunden geschlafen haben, fängt er an und kämpft gegen den Teufel ...

Wir hatten jetzt so lange Ruhe, ich dachte schon, wir hätten es endgültig überwunden, aber das werden wir wohl nie.

Aber wenn ich nur wüsste, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt wieder anfängt?

Mir fällt beim besten Willen nicht ein, warum alles auf einmal wieder so hochkommt.

Die Idee mit dem Trank ist jedenfalls nicht schlecht ... grundsätzlich denke ich zwar, dass es immer besser ist, die Ursache für solche Alpträume zu verarbeiten, als sie zu unterdrücken, aber Severus sieht momentan mit jedem Tag müder aus und man merkt auch, dass er sich selber Sorgen macht. Er wird immer ruhiger und ich denke, ihm fehlt auch der Schlaf.

Aber ich denke, wir kommen sowieso demnächst mal wieder zu Euch, und vielleicht kannst Du Deinen Mann ja dazu überreden, dass Thema mal „unauffällig" anzusprechen.

Gestern bin ich nach Hause gekommen, und habe ihn am Klavier vorgefunden ... er hat so gespielt wie schon lange nicht mehr, man hatte richtig das Gefühl, er lässt alle Wut an dem Instrument aus. Das letzte Mal habe ich ihn so spielen hören nach den Todesserprozessen ...

Kommen wir zu etwas erfreulichem – es freut mich, dass Du Draco jetzt doch richtig vertraust.

Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich habe momentan das Gefühl, Du stehst Dir ein bisschen selber im Wege ... mach Dir nichts aus Deinen Sorgen und Gedanken, ich denke, es ist normal, eifersüchtig zu sein, wenn man seinen Mann so oft entbehren muss ... und glaube mir, dieser Wechsel, vor lauter Weinen Lachen zu müssen, gehört dazu. Lass Deine Gefühle bis zu einem gewissen Grade ruhig zu, aber lasse Dich nicht von Dir selber unterkriegen ... Deine Gedanken sind normal, aber glaube mir, Draco liebt Dich und ist Dir treu ...

Und Deine Eifersucht ist nur ein Zeichen, dass er Dir noch immer alles bedeutet.

Wenn Du Probleme mit dem neuen Kapitel von Deinem Buch hast, schick es mir ruhig wieder zu.

Ich glaube, das würde mir jetzt auch so richtig gut tun: mich mal wieder mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen als mit mir selber und meinen Problemen ... sondern mal wieder etwas bodenständiges, wissenschaftliches zu tun.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du mir das Kapitel schickst.

Jane habe ich auch schon länger nicht mehr in der großen Halle gesehen ... sie hat aber auch gesagt, sie hätte jetzt viel zu tun, sie schreibt wohl an einer Seminararbeit über alte Runen und sitzt anscheinend viel in der Bibliothek. Jedenfalls ist es verblüffend, wenn meine Zwillinge mehr über das männliche Geschlecht reden als Jane ...

Ich habe letzthin versucht, sie mal dazu zu überreden, mal abends weg zu gehen, aber das will sie beim besten Willen nicht. Aber wenigstens zum traditionellen Weihnachtsball wird sie kommen, das hat sie schon versprochen.

Habt ihr vor, zu kommen?

Ich finde es ja nach wie vor genial, dass Minerva die Tradition, Ehemalige einzuladen, beibehalten hat.

Aber es ist ja auch noch Zeit bis dahin ...

Und auf alle Fälle denke ich, wir sollten versuchen, uns im Herbst mal wieder alle gemeinsam zu treffen, und vielleicht schaffen wir es ja wirklich, nach Davos zu kommen ...

Frage doch einmal Draco, was er davon halten würde.

Ich würde mich freuen ...

Ich werde jetzt noch ein bisschen Hausarbeit machen, dann ist es auch schon Abend.

Ganz viele liebe Grüße und bis bald, fühle Dich feste gedrückt von

Deiner Ginny

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Liebe Ginny,

wie geht es Dir? Hast Du mit Severus über Deinen Besuch beim Heiler gesprochen?

Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass Dich meine Sorge um Dich derart nervös gemacht hat. Das wollte ich nicht, wirklich! Ich wollte nur ehrlich sein und … nun ja, Du bist doch meine beste Freundin, und ich wollte Dich einfach nicht anlügen, verstehst Du?

Und weil Du meine beste Freundin bist, habe ich mich auch so sehr erschrocken, dass Du so blass ausgesehen hast, als Du hier warst.

Irgendetwas konnte nicht stimmen – und dieses etwas sind nicht nur die Wechseljahre, die vielleicht so langsam im Anmarsch sind, liebe Ginny. Also bitte halte Dich an das, was der Heiler gesagt hat!

Ja, ich weiß, dass Du Dich sicher viel besser mit Tränken auskennst als er es tut und sicher auch besser weißt, ob dieser Trank wirkt oder nicht.

Aber dieser Mann ist Heiler, er hat das Fach studiert, er kennt sich gut mit Menschen und Krankheiten aus und weiß, was er tut. Ich höre das doch auch immer von Draco; die Patienten sind sehr kritisch geworden, was die Wirkung und Nutzbarkeit von bestimmten Therapien und Medikamenten angeht. Wenn sich nicht unverzüglich eine Besserung einstellt, dann wird der Arzt oder Heiler schnell als Scharlatan bezeichnet.

Aber das ist nicht so – gut, schwarze Schafe gibt es sicherlich auch in dem Beruf, aber das ist doch eher die Minderheit.

Bitte glaube mir und nehme diesen Trank – auch, wenn er scheußlich schmeckt. Du weißt doch: Was gut schmeckt, hilft auch nicht (der Lieblingsspruch meiner Großmutter damals, wenn Sie uns mit Lebertran und ähnlich ekeligem Zeug füttern wollte).

Was hat Severus denn dazu gesagt?

Ich bin mir sicher, er ist derselben Meinung wie ich, oder?

Lieber ein paar Wochen diesen scheußlichen Trank einnehmen und mit ein wenig Übelkeit leben, als an dieser Geschwulst erkranken und vielleicht sterben.

Das will ich nicht, Ginny!

Ich will nicht, dass Du Dein Leben so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzt! Bitte vertrau mir und dem Heiler – wenn nicht für mich, dann für Deine Kinder und für Severus…

Was soll denn aus ihnen werden, wenn du krank wirst? Oder denk an Deine Schüler! Sollen sie auf die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei verzichten müssen, weil ihre Professorin krank ist?

Das möchtest Du doch nicht, oder?

Ich habe mit Draco übrigens über Severus gesprochen.

Er ist derselben Meinung wie ich. Er meint zwar auch, dass dieser Trank nur die Symptome und nicht die Ursachen bekämpft, aber er ist der Meinung, dass die Symptome erstmal Vorrang haben. Es ist wichtig, dass Severus sich wieder beruhigt, dass er Schlaf findet und Kraft schöpfen kann, um sich dann der Behandlung der Ursache stellen zu können.

Es gibt da diese neue Behandlungsform – nächsten Monat ist hier in der Schweiz ein Kongress, bei dem ein gewisser Professor Mayerhoff (ein Zauberer aus einer Muggelfamilie) aus Deutschland, einen Vortrag darüber hält – und zwar handelt es sich dabei um eine Kombination als Hypnose, Akupunktur und einer Kombination von verschiedenen Heiltränken, die das Unterbewusstsein schärfen und zum Vorschein bringen können. Die Hypnose soll dann helfen, in dieses Unterbewusstsein einzudringen und die Dämonen auszutreiben.

Ich weiß, dass hört sich ziemlich abenteuerlich und obskur an, oder?

Aber vielleicht hilft es ja – es auszuprobieren schadet sicher nicht.

Wenn ich Draco richtig verstanden habe, dann sucht Professor Mayerhoff noch einige Testpersonen, die sich stationär einer dreiwöchigen Behandlung unterziehen wollen.

Meinst Du, Severus würde da mitmachen?

Glaubst Du, dass Du und Hogwarts ihn so lange entbehren könnt?

Apropos Hogwarts.

Natürlich kommen wir zum Weihnachtsball. Draco freut sich doch schon das ganze Jahr darauf – und ich auch. Ich sehe die anderen, Harry, Ron, Jackie, Neville, Hannah und die Kleinen doch viel zu selten.

Ich zähle schon fast die Tage bis dahin.

Was meinst Du? Vielleicht könnt ihr ja nach dem Weihnachtsball mit uns hierher nach Davos kommen und wir feiern Weihnachten zusammen in der kleinen Berghütte? Das wird sicher lustig.

Überlegt es Euch!

Oder bekomme ich dann Ärger mit Molly, wenn ich ihr schon wieder die Tochter und die Enkelkinder entführe?

Du hattest nach meinem Buch gefragt.

Nun, wie es aussieht, scheint meiner Verlegerin das letzte Kapitel jetzt doch endlich gefallen zu haben. Es ist jetzt beim Lektor und wenn alles gut geht, geht das Buch Ende November endlich in Druck.

Drück mir die Daumen, ja?

So langsam aber sicher bin ich nämlich wirklich dabei, die Lust am Schreiben zu verlieren. Es hatte sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten irgendwie mehr zu einer Last entwickelt, was fatal war.

Schreiben ist Kreativität, und die soll Spaß machen. Sobald zuviel Druck dahinter steht, verliert man schnell die Lust oder – was noch schlimmer ist – der Kopf ist dann plötzlich wie leer gefegt und man bekommt keinen vernünftigen Satz aneinander gereiht …

Ich bin später mit Tonks verabredet und schon wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Ich habe sie ja schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Seit sie nach Amerika gezogen sind, haben wir uns ziemlich aus dem Augen verloren und nur noch zum Geburtstag oder an Weihnachten mal geschrieben. Und dieser eine kurze Besuch im Sommer war so kurz, dass er eigentlich gar nicht zählt.

Doch letzte Woche hat sie plötzlich und völlig unerwartet eine Eule geschickt und gefragt, ob sie sich schnell mit mir treffen könnte. Es wäre etwas passiert und sie bräuchte meinen Rat.

Der ganze Brief war irgendwie total wirr und krakelig geschrieben, so als ob Tonks sehr nervös oder durcheinander gewesen wäre …

Ich hoffe, es ist nichts mit Remus oder den Kindern passiert.

Ich halte Dich deswegen auf dem Laufenden.

Und Du, liebe Ginny, hältst mich auf dem Laufenden, was Dein Unwohlsein und Severus betrifft, verstanden?

Und bitte, Ginny, ich weiß, dass ich mich anhöre, wie meine eigene Mutter, aber ich bin wirklich um Dich besorgt und will nur, dass es Dir gut geht! Also bitte verteufle mich nicht wegen meiner Ratschläge; nimm sie zur Kenntnis und denke darüber nach, in Ordnung?

Ganz liebe Grüße schickt Dir

Deine Freundin

Hermine

* * *

-TBC-

_Wollt Ihr noch mehr? Schreibt es uns!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Meine liebe, liebe Hermine!

Ich weiß, Du hast ja recht...  
Auch, wenn Du mir ja ganz schön den Kopf gewaschen hast: Ja, ich gebe alles zu, ich springe über meinen Schatten: Du hast Recht, und Severus hat auch Recht, ihr habt beide Recht, und ich werde diesen lausigen Trank einnehmen...

Ich muss zwar sagen, dass sich meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen übertroffen haben, und ich wirklich fast jeden Morgen, wenn ich dieses ekelerregende Zeug zu mir nehmen soll, am liebsten sofort zurück auf die Toilette rennen würde, um alles, was ich jemals in meinem Leben gegessen habe, wieder hervor zu würgen ...

Es ist so widerlich!

Ja, wie Du siehst, ich habe auch mit meinem Mann geredet. Er war ehrlich erschrocken und mehr als besorgt, er hat sich einfach rührend um mich gekümmert ...  
Er hat dem Kollegen, der diesen Trank entwickelt hat, geschrieben, und hat sich bestätigen lassen, dass der Trank absolut unschädlich ist. Er hat sich sehr ausführlich um Informationen bemüht – und die Wirkung ist mittlerweile wissenschaftlich bewiesen.

Ich soll nur über ein halbes Jahr diesen Trank einnehmen, einfach zur Vorsorge, dann wäre hundertprozentig sicher, dass sich bei mir nichts mehr Bösartiges in diesem Bereich bilden kann.  
Das wäre ja sehr schön ...

Aber trotz alledem bin ich diejenige, der anschließend den ganzen Tag über übel ist, und sonst niemandem.

Ich fühle mich richtig elend, jeden Tag aufs Neue, aber Severus ist hartnäckig und bewacht die Einnahme des Trankes.  
Hoffentlich stimmt das Ganze und es hat wenigstens langfristig Sinn!

Kommen wir zu etwas Erfreulicherem: Severus will die nächste Zeit mal einen Brief an Draco schreiben, wie das mit der Dreiwochenstudie ist.  
Wir haben eine Art Handel gemacht: er wird sich darum bemühen, dass es ihm besser geht, dass er die Alpträume in den Griff bekommt und er endlich wieder ruhig schlafen lernt, dass er sich langfristig vielleicht sogar noch einmal Gedanken macht, was vielleicht der Auslöser für die neuen Alpträume sein könnte (ich habe noch immer nicht die Hoffnung verloren, dass wir alles noch ganz in den Griff kriegen – und an der Wurzel ausreißen) – ja, und im Gegenzug passe ich auf mich auf und schlucke (wie bereits oben schon ausführlich erwähnt) diesen ... Trank.  
Zuerst war er richtig sauer, dass ich versucht habe, ihn zu erpressen, dass er besser auf sich aufpasst – ja, und dann musste er lachen. Wir haben beide gelacht, bis wir keine Luft mehr hatten, als wir feststellen mussten, dass uns beiden das Wohl des jeweils anderen mehr am Herz liegt als das eigene. Aber es ist so ... und wir haben uns darauf geeinigt: wenn er die dreiwöchige Kur macht – und anschließend vielleicht versucht, herauszufinden, was der Auslöser für die Alpträume war, dann werde ich im Gegenzug diesen widerlichen, ekelerregenden, übelkeitserregenden Trank nehmen.

Ja, hast Du Dein Buch denn jetzt abgegeben?

Irgendwie eigenartig – noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich jeden, der mir versucht zu erzählen, Hermine Granger gibt ein Buch ab, das sie selber nicht perfekt findet, für verrückt erklärt.

Aber warum hast Du es mir nicht einfach einmal vorbeigeschickt? Gut, ich weiß, dass ich Dir viel die Ohren voll jammere, wie sehr ich arbeite, wie viel ich arbeite und was ich für einen Stress habe, aber ... Du weißt doch, dass ich mich über solche „Aufgaben" immer freue.

Weißt Du das? Ehrlich?  
Denn früher, früher habe ich jedes Deiner Bücher zuerst gelesen, noch vor Deiner Lektorin ... und jetzt?  
Ehrlich, es wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung und hat mit Stress nichts zu tun...

Was gab es bei Tonks? Wie geht es ihr – und den Kindern und Remus?

Die Kinder sehe ich ja schon häufig (auch wenn sie in Ravenclaw gelandet sind), aber Remus habe ich jetzt seit bestimmt 4 Jahren nicht mehr getroffen. Oder noch länger?

Dadurch, jetzt, hier durch Deinen Brief, wird mir das erst bewusst ... Die Zeit vergeht wirklich immer schneller ...

Gut, ich muss jetzt noch schnell die Hausarbeiten für morgen fertig machen ...

Virg hat mal wieder ihren Schreibrekord gebrochen und ist über 16 Seiten gekommen, und dabei sollte es nur ein „kleiner" Aufsatz über die Wirkung des Salbeis im Mutate – Trank werden. Vom wem hat sie das bloß?

Grüße Deinen und meinen Draco ganz herzlich von mir und fühle Dich selber ganz fest gedrückt von

Deiner Ginny

PS: Auf den Weihnachtsball freue ich mich natürlich besonders. Aber wir sehen uns ja vorher noch einmal, wenn mein Mann die drei Wochen nach Davos geht ... Und ob wir nach Neujahr nach Davos fahren ... ich finde die Idee prima und werde sie mal mit Severus besprechen. Molly ist immer einverstanden ... wir sind glaube ich genug Kinder, dass sie es nicht so eng sieht, wer da ist und wer nicht. Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen.

* * *

_Tbc ... ?_


	12. Chapter 12

Liebe Ginny,

als allererstes muss ich Dir sagen, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue, dass Du erstens den Trank nimmst und zweitens den Mut hattest, mit Deinem Mann darüber zu sprechen.

Ich bin mir sicher – und glaube aus Deinen Zeilen herauslesen zu können –, dass Dir das nicht leicht gefallen ist. Beides.

Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass der Trank nicht gerade gut schmeckt und Du ihn am Liebsten direkt wieder loswerden möchtest.

Aber warte mal ab – wenn Dein Körper sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hat und ihn nicht mehr als Fremdkörper abstoßen will, dann wird das schon gehen; die Übelkeit wird aufhören und der Trank wird irgendwann so selbstverständlich werden wie der Becher Kürbissaft am morgen.

Du wirst sehen …

Und bis dahin drücke ich Dir ganz feste beide Daumen, dass Du es durchstehst!

Du schaffst das schon, meine Süße! Ganz sicher! Du hast doch schon einiges an Schmerzen aushalten müssen (erinnere Dich nur an die Geburt der Zwillinge – Du meintest, Du würdest sterben, als Du in den Wehen gelegen hast. Und Du bist es nicht, Du hast es überstanden und vor allem überlebt!).

Ich schicke Dir alle Kraft der Welt!

Und dass Severus an dieser Studie teilnehmen möchte, finde ich wunderbar! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm helfen wird. Und natürlich drücke ich auch ihm die Daumen! (Sagst Du ihm das bitte?)

Wegen des Buches: Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum Du so verstimmt deswegen reagiert hast. Ich hatte das Manuskript doch extra dupliziert, magisch verkleinert und der Eule mit ans Bein gebunden. Ob sie es unterwegs verloren hat? Ich hoffe doch nicht … Wenn das in die falsche Hände kommt, dann … erinnerst Du Dich noch an Rosamunde McCornwall, diese … diese unmögliche Frau aus England, die immer von anderen abschreibt und es als ihr eigenes Werk verkauft? Hat sie doch tatsächlich letztens einen Artikel in „Zaubertränke aktuell" veröffentlicht und ihren Namen drunter gesetzt und Lob eingeheimst – und weißt Du was? Ich kannte den Essay schon drei Monate vorher, er stammte von einer Bekannten von mir (Christine Wohlfahrt. Ich glaube, ich habe Dir mal von ihr erzählt). Sie hatte ihn für ihr Examen geschrieben, aber noch nicht veröffentlicht. Irgendwie muss diese McCornwall wohl an die Notizen gekommen sein …

Also, wenn das mit dem Buch passiert, dann bin ich erledigt, sag ich Dir …

Aber was soll's! Auf ein Unglück mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht mehr an, oder? – Wobei wir dann auch schon beim Thema wären.

Du fragtest nach Tonks.

Ja, sie war hier und sie war ziemlich fertig, sag ich Dir. Wir haben fast bis zum Morgen geredet und zusammen geweint.

Stell Dir vor! Remus ist ausgezogen! Er hat seine Sachen gepackt und ist gegangen. Einfach so …

Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen?

Ich meine, Remus und Tonks, die beiden waren doch immer unser Vorbild, was eine gute Ehe angeht; drei wohlerzogene Kinder, immer strahlend, immer glücklich, immer so frisch verliebt wie am ersten Tag … und nun so etwas.

Ich sag Dir, das hat mich echt umgehauen. Ich war geschockt und total fertig. Es war, als hätte mich ein Klatscher mitten in den Magen getroffen und mich in fünfzig Meter Höhe vom Besen katapultiert.

Freier Fall auf harten Boden …

Ich habe fast drei Stunden gebraucht, bis Tonks mir den Grund für diesen plötzlichen Wandel nennen wollte. Sie hat rumgedruckst und versucht auszuweichen, aber schließlich hat sie mir gestanden, dass Remus eine Affäre hatte, mit seiner Sekretärin.

Das muss wohl so ein ganz hübsches Ding sein; jung, gut gebaut, perfekte Rundungen, der Schwarm aller Männer – aber strohdumm, wie Tonks sagt.

Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Ausgerechnet Remus, der immer soviel Wert darauf gelegt hat, dass ihm egal ist, wie man aussieht, wo man herkommt … Hauptsache der Charakter stimmt …

Und nun so etwas.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, Ginny. Ich meine, mal soll niemanden nur anhand eines Gerüchtes verurteilen und sich immer beide Seiten anhören, bevor man ein Urteil fällt. Aber Tonks war so fertig mit sich und der Welt - sie hat mir nur noch Leid getan.

Seit sie da war, hasse ich Remus richtig. Ich weiß, dass ist falsch und ungerecht, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders.

Männer sind doch alle gleich … sobald sie was Hübsches sehen, rutscht ihnen der Verstand in die Hose und sie verwandeln sich in gehirnlose Trolle, die nur noch ihrem Urinstinkt folgen …

Seit ich das weiß, fühle ich mich wieder richtig schlecht.

Ich hatte gerade angefangen, Draco wieder zu vertrauen, mir einzureden, dass er nicht zu dieser Art von Mann gehört und mir treu ist, dass es ihm egal ist, wie man aussieht … aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht…

Stell Dir vor, wir waren gestern zusammen einkaufen, in diesem riesigen Muggelladen, der hier neu eröffnet hat (Waltmarkt oder so, heißt er – habe den Namen vergessen). An der Kasse saß so ein Blondchen Marke „Ich bin nur da um schön zu sein".

Du hättest Draco sehen sollen, er hat sie die ganze Zeit, die wir an der Kasse warten mussten (und wir mussten lange warten, da die Tussi nur mit ihrem Fingern zählen konnte und entsprechend lange gebraucht hat) diese Frau angestarrt. Dass ihm die Zunge nicht bis zu den Füßen raus hing lag wohl nur daran, dass das anatomisch unmöglich ist …

Ich war so wütend auf ihn, ich habe ihn auf dem Rückweg vollkommen ignoriert, die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank gepackt und bin ins Bett gegangen (ohne ihm sein Abendessen zu machen).

Später tat mir mein Verhalten Leid und ich bin wieder aufgestanden, um mich zu entschuldigen, aber Draco war verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist und wann er wiederkommt (wenn denn überhaupt).

Und nun sitze ich hier, mit Deinem Sprössling, der mir versichert hat, dass mein Mann in der Klinik ist, um ein bisschen aufzuarbeiten, esse Chips und Schokolade, trinke Wein (ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, dass Dein Ältester mittrinkt!) und schreibe Dir diesen Brief …

Am liebsten würde ich ja meine Sachen packen und per Flohpulver zu Tonks reisen, damit wir uns gegenseitig im Selbstmitleid ertränken können …

Aber ich werde es nicht tun, Ginny!

Erstens bin ich schon viel zu betrunken, um noch per Flohpulver zu reisen und zweitens ist das sicher der falsche Weg, oder?

Weglaufen ist immer einfach – aber auch falsch.  
Ich darf nicht mehr weglaufen, ich muss mich meinen Problemen stellen.  
Ich bin nun Mitte Vierzig und damit definitiv zu alt, um mich wie ein unglücklicher Teenager zu benehmen …

Nein, ich werde hier sitzen bleiben, noch eine Flasche Wein aufmachen und warten … warten … und warten … und warten …

Prost, Ginny!  
Ich trink auf uns Frauen.  
Wir sind das starke Geschlecht! Nieder mit den Männern!

Deine Hermine

_

* * *

- gggg – und auch heute wieder die Frage ... Tbc? Schreibt uns, ob Ihr mehr wollt ..._


	13. Chapter 13

Meine liebe, liebe Hermine ...

Das ist doch nicht Dein Ernst, oder?

Nach Deinem Brief musste ich mich erst einmal setzten ... REMUS ist ausgezogen ... ausgerechnet Remus, unser Bilderbuchehemann und Vorbildvater, betrügt seine Frau ... ich war fassungslos und wusste wirklich nicht, was ich auch nur denken soll.

Severus kam ins Zimmer, gerade als ich den Brief fertig hatte ...

Und Du kennst ihn ja: er hat sofort gesehen, dass etwas los war und ich habe ihn den Brief gegeben. Sagen konnte ich irgendwie nichts ...

Ja, und dann kam wieder diese typische Snape – Ader zum Vorschein, die mich auch heute immer wieder verblüfft.

Er hat sich ruhig hingesetzt, an meinem Entsetzen teilgenommen und dann, als ich mich abgeregt hatte, angefangen, die Beziehung zwischen Tonks und Remus zu diskutieren. Und hat gemeint, er werde mal mit Remus reden, und dass er kein Urteil fällt, bevor er nicht beide Seiten gehört hat.

Dieser Mann schafft es immer wieder, wenn ich wahnsinnig wütend bin, auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen. Oder mich auf die höchsten Palmen zu bringen. Je nachdem ...

Aber trotzdem ist es mir immer wieder schleierhaft, warum wir ihn als Schüler immer als unhöflich und undiplomatisch sehen konnten ... später, als ich allen – auch meiner Familie – erzählt habe, dass wir zusammen sind, war die allgemeine Reaktion zwar verblüfft, weil keiner auf die Idee gekommen wäre.

Aber es war nicht so, dass jemand aus dem Orden oder aus dem Kollegium Severus Snape als „unhöflich" oder gar „undiplomatisch" bezeichnet hätte – ganz im Gegenteil.

Alle, die ihn näher kannten als ich vor unserer Partnerschaft, betonten, wie gelungen er seine Rolle als Doppelagent gespielt hat, von welchen diplomatischen Fähigkeiten das zeugt, und – ja, was mich am meisten verblüfft hat – die meisten fanden ihn ganz nett und auch hilfsbereit.

Und das hat sich dann ja auch in meiner Ehe jeden Tag aufs Neue bestätigt ... Gut, er ist ein Bräbeler und wird es immer bleiben. Aber wenn es darauf ankommt, ist er meist wesentlich bedachter als ich.

Erinnerst Du Dich noch daran, als mein Vater in Rente gegangen ist? Kurz nach der Geburt der Zwillinge?

Wenn Severus nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich meinen Vater wahrscheinlich spätestens dann erschlagen, als er die Kerker auf 32 Grad hoch geheizt hat mit dem Kommentar, ob wir wüssten, dass Kinder schneller auskühlen als große Leute ... oder als er einen Essensplan für die Zwillinge aufgestellt hat mit gesunder, ausgewogener Babykost ... oder als er meine Wusch aus den Kinderzimmern verbannen wollte, weil niemand weiß, ob solche wilden Tiere auch hygienisch sind. Aber Severus hatte die Situation immer voll im Griff.

Jedenfalls wird er morgen mal mit Remus Kontakt aufnehmen und nachhören, was es neues gibt. Ich halte Dich dann auf dem Laufenden ...

Aber jetzt zur mütterlichen Seite Deines Briefes: Du betrinkst Dich hier in Gegenwart – oder noch schlimmer in Gesellschaft? – von meinem Sohn, um Deine Sorgen zu bekämpfen?

Das ist ja wohl hoffentlich nicht Dein Ernst!

Jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass auch Du zu erwachsen dazu sein solltest ...

Draco ist normalerweise dem Wein nicht besonders zugetan, und deshalb weiß ich nicht, warum er jetzt damit anfangen sollte ... pass auf Euch beide auf, ja?

Was ist mit Deinem Draco? Ist er noch zurückgekommen? Und was hat er gesagt? Ich meine, ich kann nachvollziehen, wenn Du nach dem Treffen mit Tonks mal wieder sauer auf alle Männer im allgemeinen und besonderen reagierst, aber vielleicht solltest Du trotzdem meinem Sohn, der Deinen Mann ja wirklich jeden Tag rund um die Uhr um sich hat, vertrauen.

Wo wir gerade bei dem Thema „Nachwuchs" sind: letzte Woche haben sich Deine Töchter in den Gängen von Hogwarts ganz schön in die Wolle bekommen.

Virg schien Jane irgendwie vorgeworfen zu haben, sie tue nur so perfekt, sei es aber gar nicht ... aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, erstens nicht bei Jane, und zweitens bin ich ja wie gesagt zu spät zu dem Streit dazu gekommen. Jedenfalls hat Jane ihr in nichts nachgestanden, hat etwas von „sehr früh anfangen" gemurmelt, aber dann haben die Beiden mich gesehen und waren ruhig ...

Aber vielleicht überinterpretiere ich da etwas. Jedenfalls wollten sie nicht mit mir darüber reden, keine von beiden, obwohl vor allem Jane richtig mitgenommen aussah.

Hat sich eine der Beiden mal bei Dir gemeldet? Wenn nicht, hake mal ein bisschen nach im nächsten Brief, denn wenn sie sich jetzt doch so öffentlich gestritten haben, hatte das nichts mehr von einem „reinigenden Gewitter", auf das ich die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte. Sondern dann denke ich, vielleicht solltest Du Dich doch einmal kurz einschalten.

Die Kopie von Deinem Buch ist hier nicht angekommen, ich habe sicherheitshalber noch einmal alles durchsucht, aber ich hatte die Eule auch selber entgegen genommen, also hätte es mir auffallen müssen ... ich würde da ganz dringend mal nachhaken. Wenn ich Dir dabei helfen kann, sage Bescheid.

Gerade eben kommt Severus zur Tür herein. Ich soll schön grüßen.

Und er scheint mit Draco geredet zu haben, dass er die Zeit vor den Herbstprüfungen zu diesem Versuch in Eurer Klinik nutzen möchte, wir werden uns also bald sehen ... Das freut mich! Auch wenn ich wohl leider nicht die ganze Zeit werde mitkommen können, weil Minerva mir da verschiedene Aufgaben übertragen hat und ich ja doch deutlich mehr Prüfungen abnehmen muss als mein Mann, werde ich wenigstens an den Wochenenden kommen. Dann können wir es uns ja ein bisschen nett machen.

Aber mit Remus hat er wohl noch nicht sprechen können ...

Jedenfalls werde ich jetzt mal mit ihm zu Abend essen und wünsche auch Dir noch einen schönen Abend ...

Pass auf Dich auf, ja?

Deine Ginny

* * *

TBC (?)


	14. Chapter 14

_Hallo!_

_Heute geht es also weiter ..._

_Hoffentlich gefällt Euch auch das nächste Kapitel!_

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

ich weiß gar nicht, was ich schreiben soll oder kann, um das wieder gut zu machen, was ich mit meinem letzten Brief und mit meinem Verhalten verbockt habe.

Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich in meinem Frust, den ich mit dem Alkohol übrigens nicht bekämpfen konnte – dafür hatte ich drei Tage lang Kopfschmerzen und musste im Dunkeln liegen -, derart an Dir ausgelassen habe.

Ich schäme mich dafür, Ginny …

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dir und auch Severus jemals wieder unter die Augen treten soll. Ihr müsst mich ja für einen Versager, ein Weichei, eine Schnapsnase halten, die sogar Euren Sohn zum Mittrinken verführt.

Es tut mir einfach nur schrecklich Leid, Ginny!

Wenn Ihr Eure Reise absagen möchtet deswegen, wäre ich zwar unheimlich traurig, aber ich könnte es vollkommen verstehen …

So, das musste ich einfach loswerden, in der Hoffnung, dass Ihr mir vielleicht eines Tages verzeihen könnt!

Eurem Sohn geht es prima, er scheint den Alkohol besser vertragen zu haben – oder aber er hat sich, was durchaus vernünftig gewesen wäre, zurückgehalten und nur mir zuliebe ein Glas getrunken.

Ich liebe Euren Sohn dafür! Wirklich. Er ist ein echter Gentleman. Ihr könnt stolz auf ihn sein!

Ich finde es wunderbar, dass Severus so auf die Neuigkeiten reagiert und mit Dir gelitten hat. Du kannst auch auf diesen Mann stolz sein, liebe Ginny!

Das einzige, was Draco für mich übrig hatte, war ein unverständliches Grunzen und ein Schulterzucken, wobei ich mir nun aussuchen kann, ob es eine zustimmende Geste oder ein ‚Ist mir doch egal' war…

Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll, Ginny.

Es ist, als wäre mein geliebter Draco plötzlich verschwunden und durch einen Griesgram ersetzt worden. Meinst Du, das ist ein Signal, dass unsere Liebe tot ist? Der Anfang vom Ende, sozusagen?

Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass wir uns nicht mehr zu sagen haben. Wir verstehen uns nach wie vor gut und können auch miteinander reden. Es ist nur so, dass jedes Mal, wenn unsere Gespräche persönlicher werden, dann … ja, dann ist es, als würde ein Schalter umgelegt werden. Wir können einfach über solche Dinge nicht sprechen. Verstehst Du?

Aber ich möchte Dir nicht schon wieder die Ohren voll heulen.

Was ist mit Dir?

Geht es Dir wieder besser?

Hilft der Trank?

Du hast in Deinem letzten Brief nichts davon erwähnt – und Du weißt ja, dass ich mir deswegen Sorgen mache (ich hoffe zumindest, dass Du das weißt …)

Von meinen beiden Mädels habe ich noch nichts gehört, aber ich werde mich gleich heute Abend hinsetzen und jeder einen Brief schreiben.

Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum die beiden sich immer wieder streiten.

Bin ich so eine schlechte Mutter gewesen? Habe ich eine meiner Töchter vernachlässigt? Habe ich ihnen das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich sie nicht gleich doll lieb habe?

Du weißt ja, dass das nicht immer einfach ist, mit der Kindererziehung.

Gerade gestern (als ich in meinen dunklen Schlafzimmer gelegen und darauf gewartet habe, dass das Zimmer aufhört sich zu drehen), habe ich wieder an die Zeit gedacht, als die beiden noch klein waren.

Ich glaube, ich habe Jane einfach vernachlässigt …

Du weißt ja, wie still sie immer gewesen ist und wie lebhaft Virg dagegen war. Ich habe mich einfach nicht genug um Jane gekümmert – eben weil sie so still war und sich gut alleine beschäftigen konnte.

Sie muss furchtbar eifersüchtig auf ihre kleine Schwester gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, warum die beiden sich jetzt so schlecht verstehen.

Dazu kommt noch, dass Jane wohl hauptsächlich meine Gene geerbt hat, was den Wissensdurst und den Perfektionismus betrifft, dass Virg immer an ihr gemessen wurde. Hatte sie in der Schule eine zwei, wurde das nicht gelobt, sondern nur mit der Klausur von Jane verglichen, die eine eins hatte.

Das war falsch, Ginny, wie ich jetzt feststellen muss.

Ich habe versagt; bei meinem Mann, bei meinen Kindern, einfach bei allem …

Wie konnte das nur passieren, Ginny?

Sag es mir!

Bin ich so ein schlechter Mensch? Habe ich es nicht besser verdient? Ist das nun die Strafe für meine Sünden und - halt! Welche Sünden?

(Ich musste hier gerade eine Pause machen, liebe Ginny, weil ich vor lauter Lachen den Stift nicht mehr ruhig halten konnte. Ich denke, wenn ich Severus diese Frage stellen würde, dann würden ihm auf Anhieb sicher tausend Dinge einfallen, die ich als Schülerin verbockt habe …)

Na ja, aber nun fange ich schon wieder an, mich auszuweinen.

Ich überlege gerade, ob ich den Brief überhaupt wegschicken soll oder nicht. Ich denke, wenn Du diese Zeilen hier liest, habe ich es doch getan.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich im Moment so eine schlechte Freundin bin, Ginny!

Ich hoffe, das ist bald wieder vorbei.

Danke für Deine Geduld, die Du in den letzten Wochen und Monaten mit mir hattest! (Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das je wieder gut machen soll …)

Hab Dich Lieb!

Deine Hermine

P.S. Wenn Severus mit Remus gesprochen hat, sagst Du mir dann bitte Bescheid? Ich kann Tonks im Moment nicht erreichen, denke aber die ganze Zeit an sie.


	15. Chapter 15

Meine liebe, liebe Hermine!

Also ... für Deinen letzten Brief sollte ich Dir wirklich und ehrlich den Kopf abreißen.

Und vielleicht werde ich es auch tun.

Nein, nicht weil Du Dich bei mir ausweinst. Nein, nicht weil Du meinen Sohn „zum Trinken verführst" oder eine schlechte Mutter oder gar eine schlechte Freundin wärst.

Sondern weil ich Dir nun heute zum hunderttausendsten Mal – wenn das überhaupt reicht – sagen muss: DU KEINE SCHLECHTE FREUNDIN; DU BIST DIE BESTE FREUNDIN, DIE MAN ÜBERHAUPT NUR HABEN KANN! UND DAS SEIT ÜBER DREISSIG JAHREN!

Du hast mir schon zugehört, wenn es mir schlecht ging, Du hast mich getröstet, egal, weswegen, und wenn Du mal einen Durchhänger hast, ist es nicht nur völlig OK, nein: ich erwarte sogar, dass Du es mir erzählst.

HAST DU DAS ENDLICH VERSTANDEN?

Gut, Okay, ich glaube, eigentlich weißt Du es ja, aber ich denke, dass Du den letzten Brief in einer ... na ja, etwas schwierigen Situation geschrieben hast und deswegen so einen Unsinn verzapfst.

Und, falls es Dich beruhigt: Draco hat in seinem letzten Brief seine eigene Version dieses Abends erzählt (Du meine Güte, er ist in seiner betont überobjektiven und überkorrekten Art wirklich eine zweite Ausgabe von Severus).

Du willst es hören? Ok, ich schreibe es Dir ab:

„Hermine hatte gestern einen kleinen Durchhänger, und sie scheint – seit sie von Remus und Tonks´ Trennung gehört hat – ein bisschen eifersüchtig bei ihrem Mann zu werden, auch wenn er ihr nicht den kleinsten Anlass dazu gibt. Wir haben das bei einem kleinen Glas Wein besprochen, und ich hoffe, dass ich Dich als Freund gut bei ihr vertreten habe und dass es ihr jetzt besser geht."

Siehst Du – alles in Ordnung! Einverstanden?

Wobei, wenn ich Deine und seine Version vergleiche, kann ich mir ein kleines Lächeln wirklich nicht verkneifen. Er ist wirklich eine Kopie von Severus.

Und kommen tun wir natürlich auf alle Fälle, ich freue mich einfach unbändig darauf, Euch zu sehen.

Ja, was Du sonst noch schreibst ...

Wenn Du Dir so Deine Gedanken über Virg und Jane machst ...

Nein, ich denke nicht, dass Du eine von beiden vernachlässigt hast.

Und Du bist NATÜRLICH keine schlechte Mutter!

Ich denke, ich sehe das ein bisschen anders, einfach von einem anderen Abstand aus als Du – einfach, weil ich erstens mehr Geschwister habe und zweitens mehr, manchmal denke ich sogar zu viele, Kinder.

Ich denke, man erzieht seine Kinder ja nach zwei Fragen – erstens ein langfristiger Plan, und zweitens das, was jeden Tag so geschieht, und auf was man auch unter Umständen mal ganz spontan reagieren muss.

Mit dem ersten, dem langfristigen Plan gibt man die Werte weiter, die man selber vertritt, die Verhaltensweisen, die man schätzt, und ich denke, das ist Euch bei Euren beiden sehr gut gelungen – beide haben einen guten Charakter und sind liebe, gute und selbstbewusste Mädchen.

Mit dem zweiten Erziehen, dem täglichen Leben – ja, da wird es schwieriger. Weil jeder Mensch anders ist und anders reagiert.

Du kannst Jane nicht dadurch gerecht werden, wenn Du sie genauso wie Virg behandelst – oder umgekehrt. Dazu sind sie einfach zu verschieden.

Und Du hast es als Mutter auf alle Fälle geschafft, aus diesen beiden verschiedenen Menschen – wie schon oben gesagt – zwei nette, liebenswerte und auch selbstbewusste und vielleicht irgendwann einmal erfolgreiche Menschen zu machen. Natürlich sind sie nicht beide gleich, und natürlich streiten sie sich auch genau deswegen manchmal. OK, ziemlich oft.

Und genauso natürlich vergleichen sich die zwei miteinander, und immer zu Ungunsten der jeweils anderen ...

Aber das ist normal, eher sogar ein gutes Zeichen, glaub mir – ich habe vier von der Sorte zu Hause ...

Nein, eigentlich nicht mehr zu Hause ...

Und Du fragst, wie es mir geht ... Ja, ich habe mich dazu bereit erklärt, diesen verdammten Trank zu schlucken. Das tue ich auch, brav und regelmäßig. Mein Körper gewöhnt sich daran, und die Übelkeit auf dieses Gesöff kommt nur noch phasenweise.

Gegen meine Wechseljahressymptomatik hilft es mir allerdings in keinster Weise.

Im Gegenteil ...

Ich fühle mich unwohl wie nie zuvor, habe die fliegende Hitze, habe Hormonschwankungen, bin auch schon nicht mehr regelmäßig monatlich dabei und ich merke, wie mir das alles auf die Stimmung schlägt.

Ich entwickle mich zur richtigen Nörglerin, so dass es mir fast Angst macht.

Gut, Severus war schon sein gesamtes Leben ein Bräbeler, er schimpft über alles und jeden, das gehört einfach zu seinem Wesen.

Aber ich ertappe mich dabei, etwas zu tun, was ich früher nie getan hätte: Ich beginne, seine Meckereien – worüber auch immer – auf mich selber zu beziehen, und fange an, mich zu wehren.

Sobald er den Mund aufmacht, gehe ich in Abwehrposition und antworte auf seine Bemerkungen, als habe er mich treffen wollen ... obwohl ich ihn doch seit Jahren kenne, und weiß, wie er es meint.

Oder ob es daran liegt, dass wir jetzt öfter alleine sind und nicht mehr die Kinder als Gesprächsthema haben, sondern nur noch uns?

Oder doch an meinen Wechseljahren ...

Jedenfalls reagiere ich auf seine – völlig normalen – Schimpfereien mittlerweile wie ein Boxer auf einen Gong, und ich merke, dass er es langsam aber sicher auch als kränkend empfindet. Als Versuch, ihn zu ändern, auch wenn ich ihn nie anders haben wollte als er ist. Verstehst Du, was ich meine?

Er wird jedenfalls immer ruhiger, spricht weniger und ich habe auch das Gefühl, er hört – wenn ich anfange, etwas zu sagen – bewusst weg.

Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, aber es kränkt mich trotzdem natürlich noch zusätzlich ...

Du meine Güte. Ich lese meinen Brief durch, und er klingt noch deprimierter als alle Briefe zusammen, die Du mir jemals geschrieben hast und Dich anschließend dafür entschuldigst ...

Herm, werden wir langsam wirklich alt?

Ich sehe uns schon zusammensitzen wie zwei alte Großmütter ...

Jedenfalls werde ich versuchen müssen, mich etwas am Riemen zu reißen ...

Aber vielleicht hilft es wirklich mal wieder, wenn wir uns sehen. Und über alles reden können, so wie immer ...

Ich freue mich unbändig darauf und zähle die Tage.

Es grüßt Dich ganz lieb,

Deine Ginny

* * *

_Möchtet Ihr noch mehr oder sollen wir aufhören? Irgendwie scheint sich die Begeisterung ja in Grenzen zu halten. Seid ihr alle im Urlaub? Oder feiert ihr Karneval?_


	16. Chapter 16

Liebe Ginny,

vielen, vielen Dank für Deinen Brief und Deine aufmunternden Worte! Aber sag mal, musstest Du so „schreien"? Du hast teilweise so fest mit der Feder ins Pergament geritzt, dass ich streckenweise echt überlegen musste, welcher Buchstabe es nun ist.

Aber: Ich habe alles verstanden (sowohl den Text als auch in Inhalt Deiner Zeilen). Du hast ja Recht, liebe Ginny! Ich bin im Moment irgendwie … na ja, mit mir selber nicht zufrieden und rede mir wahrscheinlich ein, dass ich allen anderen auch nur zur Last falle … Es tut mir Leid (auch, wenn ich es nicht sagen/schreiben soll).

Ich hoffe sehr, dass es mir bald wieder besser wird.

Ich denke aber, ich bin schon auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Heute Morgen bin ich ganz früh aufgestanden und eine Runde Joggen gegangen. Die Luft war richtig schön kalt und frisch. Danach war ich zwar total platt, aber nach einer heißen Dusche ging es mir richtig gut.

Ich habe mir vorgenommen, jetzt wieder regelmäßig joggen zu gehen. (Das ist doch schon ein Anfang, oder?) Dabei kann man so richtig schön nachdenken. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über Deinen Brief und das, was Du über die Kindererziehung gesagt hast, nachgedacht. Das war sehr schön und sehr passend, nebenbei bemerkt.

Vielen Dank auch dafür, liebe Ginny!

Ich denke, tief in meinem Herzen weiß ich, dass ich zwei wunderbare Töchter habe, auf die ich stolz sein kann. Ich weiß auch, dass sie alt genug sind, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen (auch, wenn es mir jedes Mal einen Stich versetzt, wenn ich daran denke, dass sie bald für immer weg sein werden) und für ihr Handeln selbst verantwortlich sind. Sie wissen, was sie tun (hoffe ich) und kennen die Konsequenzen, die sich daraus für sie ergeben. Wir als Eltern können ihnen nur beibringen, selbstständig zu werden, zu denken und Entscheidungen zu treffen. Was sie aber letztendlich von unseren Ratschlägen annehmen und umsetzten, müssen die Kinder selber entscheiden.

So schwer es auch ist, ich denke, wir als Eltern müssen uns einfach damit abfinden und lernen loszulassen.

Man merkt, dass der Winter nicht mehr weit ist. Auf den Bergen hat es schon am Wochenende geschneit und vorgestern Nacht hat sich Davos in eine schöne Puderzuckerstadt verwandelt. Viel Schnee ist noch nicht gefallen, aber es hat gereicht, um liegen zu bleiben.

Dein Draco und ich habe eben einen Schneemann gebaut – nicht groß, aber immerhin.

Erinnerst Du Dich noch an den ersten Winter Deiner Zwillinge? Als Draco den Schneemann verhext hat und er jedes Mal, wenn die Kinder in seine Nähe kamen, rot funkelnde Augen bekommen hat? Ich weiß es noch genau: Virg und Jane haben sich hinter Dracos und Severus' Rücken versteckt, während die beiden Zwillinge nur neugierig waren, sich dem Schneemann genähert und dann stolz verkündet haben, dass er nicht echt ist, sondern nur verzaubert.

Als ich Draco eben davon erzählt habe, wollte er es mir erst gar nicht glauben, meinte dann aber, dass das zu den beiden passen würde.

Die beiden kommen nämlich auch in vielerlei Hinsicht nach Deinem Mann, Ginny!

Apropos Severus: Du lässt Deine schlechte Laune also an ihm aus?

Schäm Dich, Ginny! (Ok, das aus meinem Munde ist schon ein bisschen zu grotesk, oder?) Wie war das: Ich soll nicht alles an Draco auslassen, weil er nichts dafür kann – und selber gehst Du hin und lässt es an Severus aus?

Weißt Du, ein bisschen bringt mich der Gedanke ja schon zum Schmunzeln. Ok, es ist alles andere als fair Severus gegenüber, aber wenn es Dir hilft, Dich wieder zu beruhigen…

Deine ersten Anzeichen der Wechseljahre machen mir ja schon ein bisschen Angst, Ginny! Wenn es bei Dir schon solche Auswirkungen hat, wie soll das dann erst bei mir werden?

Oder denkst Du, dass es vielleicht an diesem Trank liegt, den Du nimmst? Vielleicht eine bisher unbekannte Nebenwirkung?

Dass Severus sich wegen Deiner „Attacken" zurückzieht, ist völlig normal, denke ich. Mach Dir da mal keine Sorgen. Er möchte nur jedem Streit aus dem Weg gehen, hat vielleicht erkannt, dass Du es nicht mit Absicht machst und möchte Dir vielleicht nur ein bisschen Luft geben, damit Du Dich beruhigen kannst.

Ich beneide Dich um diesen Mann, Ginny.

Ehrlich!

Ich habe übrigens einen Brief von Jane bekommen. Ich hatte ja meine beiden Mädels nach dem Streit gefragt.

Sie meinte, es wäre nichts Schlimmes gewesen – nur „eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit wegen einer nicht nennenswerten Kleinigkeit". Was auch immer das heißen mag, beruhigen tut es mich nicht unbedingt …

Hast Du noch mal etwas mitbekommen? Haben Sie sich noch einmal gestritten oder vertragen Sie sich wieder?

Ich habe schon überlegt, ob ich am Wochenende nicht mal kommen soll. Das ist doch wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, oder? Vielleicht kann ich mir die beiden dann mal zur Brust nehmen.

Draco meinte zwar, ich soll mich da raushalten, aber irgendwie … es lässt mir keine Ruhe. Mal sehen, wenn ich am Samstag plötzlich vor Eurer Tür stehe, dann weißt Du ja Bescheid.

Aber heute Abend treffe ich mich erstmal mit Tonks. Mal sehen, was sie zu berichten hat.

Draco hat Wochenenddienst und kommt erst spät oder gar nicht nach Hause.

Aber: Ich sehe das locker, freue mich, mit Tonks einen Weiberabend machen zu können und nutze die Zeit für mich selber. Ich war nämlich gestern noch in der Buchhandlung und habe mir ein paar Bücher gekauft, die ich unbedingt dieses Jahr noch lesen möchte. Drei habe ich direkt mitgenommen, der Rest wird geliefert (Du merkst, ich konnte mich mal wieder nicht zurückhalten…)

Ich wünsche Dir und Deinen Lieben ein schönes, schulfreies Wochenende, liebe Ginny! Lasst es Euch gut gehen, und Du: versuch nicht alles so eng zu sehen, ja?

Ich freue mich von Dir zu hören!

Deine Freundin

Hermine

* * *

Hallo Hermine!

Vielen Dank für Deinen Brief! Es ist fein, wenn es Dir wieder besser geht – und wenn Du sogar wieder regelmäßig mit Sport anfängst. Wobei es in dieser Beziehung ja doch eher ärgerlich ist, wenn jetzt schon der Winter in Davos beginnt, denn Joggen ist dann ja nicht mehr so lustig ...

Irgendwie musste ich bei diesem Absatz in Deinem Brief spontan an den Winter denken, als die Zwillinge acht waren – weißt Du noch, wie ich über die Spitze von dem Verkehrsschild gestolpert bin, weil die Davoser Behörden über einer fast zwei Meter hohen Schneeschicht Wege geräumt haben – ohne auf die ursprünglichen Wege zu achten?

Oder an den Sommer vor zwei Jahren, als wir Euch in den Ferien besucht haben und alle zusammen eingeschneit sind? Als die Zwillinge gestreikt haben, weil die Eulen von ihren Freundinnen kamen, die vom Strandurlaub aus geschrieben haben, wie warm es doch wäre?

Aber egal – willst Du dann trotzdem joggen oder steigst Du auf Langlauf um? Vielleicht könnte ich dann ja doch auch, wenn wir zu Euch kommen, einmal versuchen, mich auf Skier zu stellen ... Das wäre doch fein, wenn es mir endlich gelingen würde, einen von Euch von der „Abfahrt" wegzulocken ... zum Langlauf würde ich mich ja doch durchaus auch überreden lassen.

Jedenfalls sitze ich jetzt nach dem Abendessen hier vorm Kamin und denke an Dich und Tonks. Sicherlich sitzt ihr gerade jetzt beisammen ... wenn ich nicht morgen so früh aufstehen müsste, wäre ich noch schnell in den Kamin gestiegen.

Aber Du grüßt sie sicher von mir, und ihr haltet mich auf dem Laufenden, nicht wahr?

Ich habe für übernächsten Freitag eine Zugverbindung herausgesucht, weil Severus ja länger in der Klinik bleiben will und sicher zuviel Gepäck hat, um über den Kamin zu kommen.

Dann können wir uns zusammen ein schönes Wochenende machen, Severus ist ja ab Montag bei Draco in der Klinik angemeldet und ich könnte Montag früh über den Kamin nach Hogwarts zurück reisen.

Wäre es Dir möglich, uns am Freitag so gegen 23.45 in Davos Platz am Bahnhof abzuholen? Wenn es zu spät ist, sag es ehrlich – dann nehmen wir ein Taxi oder rücken erst am Samstag an.

Aber so könnten wir schon den ganzen Samstag gemeinsam nutzen, und weil ich ja am Montag schon wieder in Hogwarts seien muss, hätte es mich gefreut, wenn auch ich soviel Zeit wie möglich bei Euch verbringen kann.

Aber vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch vorher?

Natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn Du am Samstag herkommst. Wobei ich trotzdem denke, wegen Deinen Töchtern ist es nicht nötig. Mach nicht mehr aus einer kleinen Rivalität unter Geschwistern, als es wirklich ist. Auf mich machen die zwei einen völlig entspannten, normalen Eindruck. Sie reden auch wieder völlig normal miteinander, und diesen Streit hat keine mehr angesprochen.

Aber mittlerweile bin ich mir fast sicher, dass die Grundlage des Streits doch männlichen Geschlechts war. Nicht nur, dass die Gesprächsfetzen die ich gehört habe bei näherem Nachdenken darauf hindeuten könnten ... Jane hat sich gestern richtig hübsch gemacht, bevor sie morgens gegangen ist. Und sie wirkt auch ... ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll ... fast ein bisschen verliebt. Wobei sich das alles noch auf einem harmlosen Level befindet, nichts, was eine Mutter beunruhigen müsste – eher erfreuen.

Ja, und sonst ... mir geht es unverändert. Du hast ja recht, ich weiß, Severus zieht sich eher zurück, um ruhig und diplomatisch zu sein, nicht um mir weh zu tun ... aber ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll: am meisten schmerzt mich mein Verhalten selber, glaube ich.

Ich will diesem Mann nicht weh tun, ich will im Gegenteil alles, alles Schlimme so weit wie möglich von ihm halten, ich will ihm alles Glück der Erde geben, sein Glück ist noch immer das wichtigste für mich auf der Welt ... und dann tue ich so etwas.

Ich denke, ich werde unsere beiden Dracos doch noch einmal fragen, ob sie noch eine Idee haben, was man gegen diese schrecklichen Stimmungsschwankungen tun kann. Der Heiler hier beharrt auf seiner „Es ist alles in Ordnung" – Theorie, aber ich kann so nicht mehr weiter machen. Ich brauche einfach irgend etwas, was meinen Hormonhaushalt in Ordnung bringt.

Ob es an dem Trank liegen kann – ich denke, nein. Ich bin nochmals den gesamten Weg der Zubereitung durchgegangen ... und bin nur auf Übelkeit, Ödeme und Gewichtszunahme als Nebenwirkungen gekommen. Der Trank wirkt nur auf potentiell maligne Zellen und greift nicht in den Körperhaushalt an sich ein. Welche chemische Reaktion, welche magische Wirkung das verursachen könnte- ich weiß es nicht.

Und alles was mein Mann dazu gesagt hat war: „Nimm den Trank weiter, ich brauche dich noch ein bisschen." Das ist ja sehr lieb von ihm, hilft mir aber mit den Nebenwirkungen nicht weiter ... Nun ja, egal, ich werde mal Draco senior und junior löchern, wenn wir in Davos sind.

Jedenfalls freue ich mich unbändig darauf, Euch alle wieder zu sehen ...

Und falls wir zwei uns vorher sehen, um so mehr!

Deine

Ginny

PS: Was ist eigentlich aus der Suche nach Deinem Manuskript geworden? Vor lauter anderen Problemen habe ich ganz vergessen, nachzufragen ...


	17. Chapter 17

Liebe Ginny,

jetzt sind es nur noch sieben Tage, bis Ihr endlich da seid. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten!

Ihr werdet sehen, Davos hat sich in eine romantische Winterlandschaft verwandelt. Es ist einfach nur … traumhaft schön!

Ach, Ginny, ich freue mich so!

Selbstverständlich komme ich Euch am Freitag vom Bahnhof abholen. Draco hat leider Nachtdienst, aber Euer Sohnemann hat versprochen, dass er mich begleiten wird.

Und die Sache mit dem Langlauf können wir uns echt überlegen. So langsam aber sicher fühle ich mich bei der Abfahrt auch nicht mehr wohl …

Weißt Du, ich scheine in der Hinsicht ein wenig schneller alt geworden zu sein, als die anderen. Jane, Virg und auch Draco haben sich im letzten Winter nur lustig über mich gemacht, wenn Sie die Piste schon zum zweiten Mal runter gerast sind und ich immer noch nicht unten war.

Ich bin eher der ruhigere Typ geworden, was das betrifft … und mit Dir alleine durch die Schneelandschaft zu gleiten, ist sicher superschön! Da können wir mal so richtig quatschen, unser Tempo selbst bestimmen und müssen uns nicht mit nörgelnden Männern rumärgern.

Also: Pack Deine Winterklamotten ein, Süße! Es wird kalt!

Wie Du sicher gemerkt hast, habe ich den Abstecher nach Schottland abgeblasen. Ich habe eingesehen, dass Du Recht hatte (wie immer!). Ich muss den Mädels ihre Freiheit geben und ihnen vertrauen, dass sie es selber geregelt bekommen.

Und wie Du ja geschrieben hast, scheinen sie es geschafft zu haben.

Aber eins hat mich doch überrascht: Jane ist verliebt? Bist Du Dir sicher? Ich meine, das wäre ja … einfach nur schön!

Ok, Draco darf ich davon erstmal nichts sagen. Du weißt ja, wie er in der Beziehung ist: Ein typischer eifersüchtiger Vater … Auf der einen Seite wünscht er sich unbedingt ein Enkelkind, aber auf der anderen Seite sieht er jeden Freund der Mädchen als Konkurrenz, die es auszustechen und zu vertreiben gilt.

Ich hoffe, dass er sich – falls es doch etwas Ernstes werden sollte mit Jane und ihrem Freund – dieses Mal zurückhalten wird.

Ach, Ginny! Ich bin ja so neugierig und würde Jane am liebsten löchern, um zu erfahren, wer denn der große Unbekannte ist … aber ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich stark bleibe und mich zurückhalten werde.

Alles andere bringt nichts.

Du weißt ja noch, wie wir damals reagiert haben, wenn unsere Mütter uns nach unserem Liebesleben gefragt haben …

Aber lassen wir das. Wenn sie etwas sagen möchte, dann wird sie es schon tun.

Du hattest nach Tonks gefragt.

Ja, also, die Arme war hier. Wir waren zusammen in diesem kleinen gemütlichen Wirtshaus am Ortsende (erinnerst Du Dich? Dieses urgemütliche kleine Haus mit den vielen Hirschgeweihen an der Wand und der kleinen Liveband).

Es war ein richtig schöner Abend und wir beide haben gut einen über den Durst getrunken (ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man von diesem Weizenbier so schnell betrunken wird …).

Hast Du Tonks schon mal betrunken erlebt? Ich meine, so richtig?

Sie konnte nachher gar nicht mehr geradeaus schauen und hat andauernd ihre Haarfarbe gewechselt (was wiederum den Wirt und die anderen Gäste ziemlich verwirrt hat …).

Auf jeden Fall war es schön und wir haben über alles andere, nur nicht über unsere Männer gesprochen. Von daher kann ich Dir leider nicht genau sagen, was nun mit ihr und Remus los ist (aber so traurig, wie sie ausgesehen hat, als sie aus dem Kamin gestiegen ist, muss es immer noch schlimm sein).

Draco und ich haben beschlossen, die beiden ebenfalls über Weihnachten einzuladen. Ich hoffe, Du und Severus habt nichts dagegen, dass es ein bisschen voller werden könnte …

Du wolltest wissen, was mit dem Manuskript ist? Tja, das würde ich auch gerne wissen … ich vermute, das ist irgendwo zwischen Schweiz und Schottland abhanden gekommen. (das nächste Mal, werde ich es zur Sicherheit vorher mit einem Ortungszauber belegen).

Aber ich glaube, das ist nicht weiter schlimm (außer, dass Du so nicht in den Genuss gekommen bist, es vorher zu lesen). Ich habe nämlich gestern eine Eule vom Verlag bekommen. Das Buch ist angenommen und geht nächste Woche in Druck – so, dass es noch vor Weihnachten erscheinen kann.

Ich habe Dir schon eins der ersten Exemplare reservieren lassen.

Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Ginny, da ich gleich einen Friseurtermin bei Magda habe (darauf warte ich schon seit Wochen). Ich hoffe, ich kann sie dieses Mal dazu überreden, mir die grauen Haare zu färben (sonst muss ich wieder selber ran, was ich aber nicht möchte – Du erinnerst Dich noch an die orangefarbenen Strähnchen, die ich mir aus Versehen gezaubert habe?).

Ich freue mich auf Euch!

Drück Deinen Mann von mir!

Deine Hermine

* * *

Liebe Hermine,

dann freue ich mich schon unbändig auf den Freitag um 23.45 Uhr!

Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass Du nicht hierher kommen wirst – es ist weder nötig noch würde es Deine Sorgen beseitigen – ich denke, Deine Beiden wären nur beleidigt, weil sie ahnen würden, dass Du nicht wirklich kommst, um sie zu erfreuen, sondern wegen diesem fraglichen Streit. Und das würde sie – Entschuldigung – mit Recht ärgern.

Komme lieber wieder vorbei, wenn der Streit ganz vorbei und vergessen ist.

Womit ich auch schon bei meinem nächsten Thema bin: doch, mittlerweile bin ich mir fast sicher, dass Jane immer mehr Zeichen einer akuten Verliebtheit zeigt. Sie benimmt sich auch einfach wie frisch verliebt ... lächelt, träumt ... manchmal singt sie leise vor sich hin. Aber frag mich nicht, in wen – wenn ich etwas merke, melde ich mich bei Dir.

Aber das sind alles nur Beobachtungen einer Freundin und Lehrerin – und damit wäre ich Dir sehr, sehr dankbar, wenn Du ihr das nicht sagen würdest. Sie wäre mit Recht beleidigt, wenn wir hinten herum über solche Sachen reden.

Du meine Güte:

Ich lese die letzten Zeilen durch und stelle fest:

Wir benehmen und wirklich wie unsere eigenen Mütter.

Ich bin an dem Punkt angelangt, an den ich nie kommen wollte: ich benehme mich wie Molly Wesleay.

Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie macht mir das Angst ...

Egal.

Ich packe jetzt meine Langlaufskier und fange an, mich auf das Wochenende zu freuen.

Ganz viele liebe Grüße,

Ginny

* * *

Meine liebe Hermine!

Vielen Dank noch einmal für das wunderschöne Wochenende!

Ich habe es sehr genossen, einfach mal nur mit Dir durch das winterliche Graubünden hindurch Ski zu fahren ...

Unsere Männer waren ja auch die ganze Zeit miteinander abgetaucht, ich denke, sie hatten auch viel zu reden.

Jetzt ist es schon Dienstag Abend, und ich habe eigentlich nur gearbeitet ... Minerva hat mich ganz schön eingedeckt über die Ferien. Aber es macht auch Spaß. Trotzdem fehlt mir mein Mann ... wenn er nicht in meiner Nähe ist, fehlt mir wirklich etwas – auch wenn ich noch so beschäftigt bin, ich spüre seine Abwesenheit.

Und umso mehr habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihn in letzter Zeit so behandelt habe – nicht nur meine Nörgelei (er ist ja schließlich selbst ein Nörgler aus Passion), nein, auch und vor allem, dass ich mich nur um mein eigenes Wohlbefinden gesorgt habe und mich so wenig um seine Albträume, seine Probleme gekümmert habe. Ich habe immer nur gedacht, gut, ich weiß jetzt, er geht in die Klinik, dass wird ja alles seine Ordnung kriegen.

Ich habe ihm in letzter Zeit zu wenig zugehört.

Er fehlt mir. Wir sind so selten getrennt ... verstehst Du, ich habe oft das Gefühl, er braucht die unglaubliche Nähe in unserer Ehe zum Ausgleich für alles, was er vorher erlebt hat. Und ich schenke sie ihm gerne, ich brauche sie ja auch ...

Nur in der letzten Zeit, da habe ich ihn glaube ich nicht sehr nett behandelt.

Aber jetzt schreibt er mir, ich habe bis jetzt jeden Abend eine kleine Nachricht zur Nacht bekommen – noch keine Ergebnisse der Untersuchung (ich denke, das wird auch noch ein bisschen dauern), aber ein Gute Nacht Gruß.

Mein Draco hat geschrieben, er will am Donnerstag und Freitag frei nehmen und kurz nach Hogwarts kommen, er habe einiges zu regeln. Wir kommen dann gemeinsam am Freitagabend wieder per Kamin nach Davos.

Ich bin gespannt, was er zu regeln hat – etwas mit dem Studium hat es nicht zu tun, das wüsste ich – irgendetwas Privates vielleicht. Ich hatte schon die Idee, dass er und Jane – aber ich glaube, da ist mehr der Wunsch der Vater meiner Gedanken; die Zwei kennen sich zu lange und waren immer wie Geschwister. Und Jane steht – das hat sie mir schon vor Jahren erzählt – definitiv nicht auf Männer in ihrem Alter, weil sie ihr zu unreif sind. Da Draco ja sogar noch jünger ist als sie, fällt er also aus. Aber die Vorstellung reizt irgendwie mein Mutterherz, oder? Wenn zwei unserer Kinder ... das wäre schon toll!

So, jetzt mache ich aber ganz schnell Schluss, weil ich jetzt – mit dem letzten Satz – endgültig klinge wie meine Mutter („Aber Ginny, Harry ist doch sooooo nett ...").

Ich denke an Dich, pass bitte, bitte gut auf meinen Mann auf ...

Ganz viele liebe Grüße

Ginny

PS: Klappt es jetzt eigentlich bis nächste Woche mit Deinem Buch? Das wäre toll, wenn es zum geplanten Termin erscheint; dann habe ich Lesestoff für die nächste Woche!


	18. Chapter 18

Liebe Ginny,

wie geht es Dir?

Hach, es war ja so schön, Euch endlich mal wieder hier zu haben (gut, Severus ist ja immer noch hier, aber jetzt, wo er in der Klinik ist, ist es nicht mehr dasselbe).

Es war so schön, mit Dir einfach mal ungezwungen zu reden und zu tratschen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel mir das gebracht hat! Wir schreiben uns zwar auch andauernd, aber wenn man redet, dann ist das doch irgendwie was anderes … Weißt Du, beim Schreiben kann ich mir ganz genau überlegen, was ich schreibe und wie ich es formuliere, aber wenn wir uns unterhalten (Klönen, wie man so schön sagt), dann ist alles viel spontaner und lockerer.

Du hast mir wirklich die Augen geöffnet, Ginny, weißt Du! Ich habe gemerkt, als wir gesprochen haben, dass ich nicht erst über meine Worte und meine Gefühle nachgedacht habe, sondern Dir spontan geantwortet habe, was ich wirklich denke und fühle. Das war sehr wichtig für mich. Ich liebe Draco wirklich noch wie am ersten Tag (wenn nicht sogar noch mehr) und es war einfach unfair, wie ich mich in den letzten Monaten benommen habe – ihm gegenüber und auch mir gegenüber.

Danke, Ginny!

Deinen Severus geht es hier wirklich gut. Ich gehe ihn jeden Nachmittag besuchen. Ich glaube, er freut sich darüber. Wir haben so ein kleines Ritual entwickelt, das in etwa so abläuft: Er fragt muffig, wann er endlich gehen können. Dann sage ich, wenn er aufhört, ein Stinkstiefel zu sein. Daraufhin schaut er mich ziemlich grimmig an, ich erwidere diesen Blick und irgendwann fangen wir beide an zu lachen. Er winkt mich dann hinüber zu dem freien Stuhl neben seinem Bett (dumm, dass er wegen der Tränke nicht so oft aufstehen kann) und wir reden eine Weile.

Meistens spricht er nur von Dir und Euren Kindern. Der Mann liebt Euch alle sehr, Ginny! Und er macht sich große Sorgen um Euch – vor allem um Dich. Er sagt es zwar nicht so direkt – Du weißt ja, wie er in der Beziehung ist -, aber ich merke es mit jedem Wort, das er sagt, mit jedem Leuchten in seinen Augen, wenn Dein Name fällt.

Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich das hier gerade über Severus schreibe … Wenn man mir das vor 30 Jahren gesagt hätte, ich glaube, ich hätte denjenigen ausgelacht.

Aber Severus ist so … er ist so ruhig und besonnen. Nachdenklich und richtig nett. Ich weiß, dass Du das alles weißt, aber mir war das vorher nie so bewusst aufgefallen. Wenn ich ihn gesehen habe, dann warst immer Du dabei (oder später die Kinder), da habe ich mich nicht so auf ihn konzentrieren können …

Du hast einen echten Glücksgriff getan, als Du Dich damals für ihn entschieden hast! Ich wünsche Euch, dass Ihr noch viele, viele Jahre glücklich und gesund miteinander verbringen könnt!

Ihr habt es beide verdient. Wirklich!

Ich glaube, die Therapie zeigt auch schon erste Fortschritte. (Hat Severus Dir das geschrieben?) Draco meint, dass seine Alpträume schon weniger werden beziehungsweise in ihrer Intensität nachlassen. Das ist doch toll, oder?

Ich kann verstehen, dass Du ihn vermisst (glaub mir, er tut es genauso!), aber Du musst auch daran denken, dass diese Trennung ihm und letztendlich Euch beiden helfen kann, noch viele Jahre miteinander in Ruhe und Frieden zu verbringen.

Aber ich kann auch sehr gut verstehen, dass Du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast, weil Du – in Deinen Augen – so unfair zu ihm gewesen bist. Du denkst da sicher an den Spruch „Irgendwann ist es zu spät, um sich zu entschuldigen", oder? Glaub mir, es ist nicht nötig, dass Du es tust – Severus weiß es!

Also, mach Dir in der Hinsicht keine allzu großen Gedanken! Versuche die Zeit, die Du alleine verbringen musst, sinnvoll zu nutzen. Mach das, was Du schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hast – aus Rücksicht auf Deinen Mann und Deine Familie. Mach eine ausgedehnte Shoppingtour oder geh mal wieder in diese Sauna (Weißt Du noch, wie Severus sich aufgeführt hat, als ich damals den Vorschlag gemacht hab? „In dieses Etablissement kriegen mich keine zehn Hippogreife rein!" Letztendlich hast Du wegen ihm darauf verzichtet und ich „musste" mit Jackie, Harry und Draco alleine gehen).

Und außerdem sind es doch nur noch zwei Tage (und zwei Nächte), bis Ihr Euch wieder habt. Die Zeit bekommst Du rum!

Was Dein Draco allerdings zu regeln hat, weiß ich auch nicht. Er hat mir nichts gesagt.

Aber glaubst Du wirklich, dass er und Jane … also, ich weiß nicht … nein, das würde zu Jane nicht passen. Sie ist ja wirklich so, wie Du geschrieben hast: Gleichaltrige Jungs sind nichts für sie, weil die intellektuell in einer ganz anderen Sphäre schweben und deswegen langweilig ist (obwohl ich das bei Eurem Draco so gar nicht sagen kann …)

Ich denke, da können wir nur abwarten und hoffen, dass wir es irgendwann erfahren. Oder, Molly 2? ;-)

Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, da ich mich noch mit meiner Verlegerin treffe. Wie es aussieht, klappt es mit dem Buch – und wenn ich Glück habe, dann kann ich Dir für das Wochenende sogar schon ein Exemplar geben.

Es grüßt Dich ganz lieb,

Deine Hermine

P.S. Nimm genug warme Sachen mit – wir haben hier im Moment Tageshöchstwerte von 10 Grad (minus) …

* * *

Liebe Hermine! 

Vielen Dank für Deinen lieben Brief ...

Mir haben die Tage auch sehr gut getan und ich freue mich auf das nächste Wochenende (die Schneeanzüge sind natürlich schon gepackt. – 10 Grad HÖCHST Temperatur? Das ist doch nicht Dein Ernst?).

Weißt Du was?

Als ich Deinen Brief gelesen habe, war ich zuerst ... fassungslos, dann habe ich gelacht.

Und weißt Du, warum?

Ich hatte auf einmal so ein gewisses Stechen in der Brust, ein Stechen, dass bei mir normalerweise nur eins bedeuten kann ...

Kinder, ich habe entdeckt, dass ich eifersüchtig bin! Eifersüchtig auf meinen Mann und meine beste Freundin!

... nein, keine Sorge ... ich vertraue Euch beiden völlig. Natürlich tue ich das!

Aber ... weißt Du, wie lange es her ist, dass ich wirklich so mit Severus geredet habe, wie du es beschreibst?

Ja, ich weiß, dass er der liebste, netteste, ruhigste, besonnenste Mann der Welt ist ...

Aber wann haben wir zuletzt miteinander geredet?

Einfach nur so?

So, wie Du es beschreibst?

Wir reden über alles, über die Kinder, den Unterricht, über den Haushalt, die Arbeit, die Schule, wieder die Kinder, die Hauselfen, Minerva ...

Aber wann haben wir einfach nur so geredet? Über uns? Über Gott und die Welt?

Es ist traurig, dass Severus erst in die Klinik gehen muss, dass es mir bewusst wird, aber für solche Gespräche haben wir uns immer einfach zu wenig Zeit genommen ...

Und während ich noch über meine völlig irrationale Eifersucht gelacht habe, sind mir ein paar zerquetschte Tränen gekommen.

Erinnerst Du Dich an das Muggellied, dass Du mir vor so zwanzig Jahren immer vorgespielt hast? Das ist mir jetzt eingefallen. Der Refrain endet immer auf einen Satz: „but all it would have taken was some time".

Ich habe an das Lied gedacht und musste Lachen und Weinen gleichzeitig, denn genauso wie das Lied beschreibt, geht es mir jetzt ...

Ich habe vergessen, wie das Lied heißt, aber vielleicht hast Du es noch irgendwo zu Hause und dann können wir es am Wochenende hören ...

... ich unterbreche hier mal kurz, denn gleich kommt Draco hier an ... er wollte heute so gegen vier eintreffen, und ich freue mich, wenn mein Sohn auch mal wieder zu Hause in Hogwarts ist. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht genau weiß, warum und was er so vorhat ...

Aber egal, ich werde es erfahren. Und ich bereite ihm noch seine Lieblingskekse vor.

Bis gleich ...

* * *

_Hach, was ist das denn? Ein böser, böser Cliffhanger... Wie niedlich :-)  
Wollt Ihr wissen, wie Ginnys Brief zuende geht? Dann schreibt uns ein Review und es geht schnell weiter!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Ihr wollt wissen, wie der Brief weitergeht?_

_OK, dann kommt jetzt der Rest des Briefes ..._

_Aber Cliffhanger ... der letzte Brief war ein Cliffhanger? ... tja ...

* * *

_

Hermine ...

Jetzt sind nur ein paar Stunden vergangen und ich fange noch einmal an ...  
Du musst mir helfen. Draco ist gerade eingetroffen, und ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll oder tun soll. Bitte, Du musst mir helfen!

Nein, noch mal von vorne ...

Hermine, jetzt setze ich noch einmal neu an und bringe diesen Brief dann sofort in die Eulerei.

Also, Draco ist wie geplant hier eingetroffen. Wir haben kurz zusammen Tee getrunken und es uns nett gemacht, und dann hat er gesagt, er muss jetzt aber gleich los, seine Freundin treffen, er müsse etwas besprechen.

Ich hätte mich fast hingesetzt (wenn ich nicht schon gesessen hätte), denn von dieser Freundin habe ich ja heute zum ersten Mal erfahren.

Egal, die Kinder brauchen ihre Freiheit, ich habe nicht näher nachgefragt und er ist verschwunden ...  
Ja, und als ich dann um etwas nachzuschlagen in der Bibliothek stehe, höre ich Draco im Gang nebenan reden. Natürlich habe ich zugehört ... ich wollte nicht, aber ich habe.

Ja ... also, das erste, was ich gehört habe, war, dass er mit dieser Freundin wirklich fest zusammen sein muss. Sie haben über die Zeit nach dem Auslandssemester, nach dem Studium und über Familie geredet ... und als dann die Freundin den Mund aufgemacht hat, war es klar, dass wir beide Recht hatten, es sind tatsächlich zwei unserer Kinder zusammen ...

Aber nicht Draco und Jane ...

Virg war diejenigen, die ihm geantwortet hat ... und die zwei haben wirklich und ehrlich Zukunft miteinander geplant ...  
Hermine, normalerweise hätte ich jetzt einen stummen Freudentanz aufgeführt ...  
Aber dann ...

Draco hat weitergeredet, und ich habe nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was er gesagt hat. Aber es fielen Sätze wie: „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll, er sagt allen ernstes, wenn der Test positiv ausfällt, geht er nicht zurück", und: „er hat davon gesprochen, endlich Schluss zu machen". Und seine Stimme hat sich dabei angehört ... es war richtig unheimlich.

Hermine, ich weiß, wenn man lauscht, sollte man nicht allzu viel hereininterpretieren, aber es hat sich alles so angehört, als ginge es um seinen Vater ...

Ich habe sofort im Kamin gestanden und war schon dabei, direkt nach Davos zu kommen, aber wenn das alles nicht stimmt, mache ich mich zum Idioten sondergleichen.

Ich mache mir gerade wahnsinnige Sorgen, aber als ich dann später versucht habe, Draco unauffällig auszufragen, hat er so getan, als wüsste er nicht, was ich will. Aber ich kann ihm ja auch nicht sagen, dass ich gelauscht habe.

Hermine, kannst Du bitte herausfinden, ob sicher alles in Ordnung ist?

Ich weiß, ich benehme mich albern, ich steigere mich da wahrscheinlich wieder in etwas hinein, und eigentlich sollte ich wissen und vertrauen, dass alles OK ist.

Aber tue mir den Gefallen und frage Deinen Mann, ob wirklich sicher alles in Ordnung ist.  
Ich versuche, früher nach Davos zu kommen als geplant.  
Ich danke Dir mit allem, was ich habe ...

Ginny

_

* * *

Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?_

_Schreibt es uns ..._


	20. Chapter 20

Liebe Ginny,

vielen Dank für Deinen Brief!  
Er hat mich echt umgehauen, weißt Du.

Ja, natürlich auch wegen Draco und Virg, aber hauptsächlich wegen Deiner Sorge …

Sag mal, Ginny, denkst Du wirklich und allen Ernstes, dass sich Severus umbringen will? Mal ehrlich, tickst Du noch ganz sauber (entschuldige bitte die harten Worte, aber es muss sein – anders verstehst Du es wohl nicht!)

Warum sollte Severus sich umbringen wollen?  
Warum?  
Sag es mir, Ginny!

Es gibt einfach keinen Grund dafür! Nein, Ginny, selbst wenn die Testergebnisse (wenn es denn überhaupt das war, worüber unsere Kleinen gesprochen haben) negativ ausfallen, glaube ich kaum, dass das ein Grund für Severus wäre, sich umzubringen.

Nach allem, was vor über dreißig Jahren passiert ist, glaubst Du da wirklich, dass das weniger schlimm war, als die Albträume, die er jetzt hat?  
Nein, Ginny, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!  
Und Du solltest es auch nicht! Hörst Du!  
Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, Ginny: Du spinnst und machst Dir was vor! Du redest Dir Dinge ein, die gar nicht da sind …

So, und jetzt Schluss damit! Ich habe Draco gefragt – alles läuft nach Plan.  
Also, hör bitte auf, Dir Sorgen zu machen, ja?

Jetzt aber zu was anderem: Dein Draco und meine Virginia sind ein Paar? Also, ich hätte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Ich meine, Virg ist doch noch zu jung – fast noch ein Kind und … also, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag Draco wirklich und ich könnte mir keinen besseren für eine meiner Töchter vorstellen, aber sie ist doch noch viel zu jung, um so in die Zukunft zu planen. Das macht mir schon ein wenig Angst, dass es den beiden so ernst zu sein scheint …  
Bist Du sicher, dass es wirklich Virg war? Vielleicht war es ja ein anderes Mädchen, das fast dieselbe Stimme hatte …

(Du merkst, irgendetwas in mir drinnen sträubt sich dagegen und will einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass meine Kleine jetzt auch schon flügge wird.)

Aber lass uns da bei einer guten Tasse Tee drüber reden, ja?  
Ich habe nach dem Lied gesucht und es auch gefunden – und frischen Tee habe ich auch besorgt. – Du siehst, ich bin für einen Weibernachmittag bestens gerüstet.

Und jetzt beruhige Dich bitte wieder, Ginny! Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund für Deine Sorgen und Ängste!

Ich freue mich schon auf morgen!

Deine Freundin

Hermine

P.S. Ich soll Dir viele Grüße von Draco bestellen. Er weiß noch nicht genau, ob und wann er am Wochenende zuhause ist – im Moment tobt hier die erste Grippewelle und das halbe Krankenhauspersonal ist ausgefallen.

P.P.S. Habe mir gerade noch mal Deinen Brief durchgelesen und bin mir absolut sicher, dass Draco nicht über seinen Vater gesprochen hat, sondern über einen Studienkollegen oder einen Kumpel, der vielleicht sein Studium abbrechen will … oder so in der Art …

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Ich danke Dir für das wundervolle Wochenende.

Und ich danke Dir, dass Du mir in so vielerlei Hinsicht mal den Kopf zurechtgesetzt hast ...

Irgendwie war mir erst durch Deinen Brief schlagartig bewusst geworden, was ich seit längerem fühle, ohne es in Worte fassen zu können.

Ich weiß, und ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich nicht nur mit dem nettesten, sondern auch mit einem der klügsten und auch interessantesten Männer Englands verheiratet bin, einem Mann, der aus so vielen Gründen so bekannt ist und so viel erlebt hat ... und musste auf einmal feststellen, dass ich zumindest in den letzten zehn Jahren trotzdem keine anderen Gesprächsthemen mit ihm hatte als Kinder, Windeln und Schulunterricht.  
Aber nun habe ich mir das noch einmal wirklich bewusst gemacht und habe mir vorgenommen, dass wir in unserer Ehe wieder mehr aufeinander eingehen – nur auf uns, und alles andere ist nicht so wichtig.

Ich will Severus als Person wieder mehr gerecht werden, verstehst Du?

Dadurch, dass Du mir zwar ziemlich die Leviten gelesen hast, aber uns den Rest der Tage viel Zeit alleine geschenkt hast, war dieses Wochenende ein guter Anfang dafür.  
Und dadurch haben sich dann ja auch alle anderen Spinnereien aus meinem Kopf verflüchtigt ...  
Severus war wie immer, und selbst ein vorsichtiges Aushorchen in Bezug auf andere Probleme, die er vielleicht haben könnte, war völlig ergebnislos. Ich habe wohl wirklich gesponnen und wäre Dir dankbar, wenn Du diesen letzen Brief von mir am besten in den Kamin wirfst.

Aber es war komisch ... als ich in der Bibliothek gestanden habe, hätte ich alleine aus den Formulierungen meines Sohnes heraus schwören können, er redet über seinen Vater. Aber jetzt, bei Tage betrachtet, kann ich gar nicht mehr wiederholen, was genau mich so beunruhigt hat.

Aber einen Vorteil hat es, dass Du übers Wochenende versucht hast, mit ihm darüber zu reden: immerhin hat Draco jetzt „offiziell bekannt gegeben", dass er mit Virginia zusammen ist – und das ziemlich fest.

Ich habe schon mir Deiner Tochter geredet – Draco kommt ja am Donnerstag wieder nach Hogwarts, und wenn sie es mit ihren Aufgaben zeitlich schafft, begleitet sie uns dann vielleicht am Wochenende mit nach Davos.

Dann machen wir es uns richtig gemütlich, ja?

Jedenfalls freue ich mich schon unbändig darauf ...

Ganz viele liebe Grüße

Ginny

PS: Ärgerlich, dass der Druck von dem Buch noch nicht geklappt hat. Hast Du denn jetzt heute Nachricht vom Verleger bekommen, ob es zur nächsten Woche klappt?

_

* * *

Und auch heute wieder die Frage: Ihr wollt wissen wie es weitergeht ... !_

_- zeigt unauffällig auf das kleine Knöpfchen links unten -_


	21. Chapter 21

Liebe Ginny,

vielen Dank für Deinen Brief!

Es freut mich, dass das Wochenende für Dich sehr erfrischend war. Auch, wenn wir uns nicht soviel gesehen haben, bin ich doch froh und glücklich, dass Du gekommen bist, und ich Dir zumindest Deine Hirngespinste in Bezug auf die Worte unserer Kinder austreiben konnte.

Ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass es gut und richtig war, dass Du gemerkt hast, was Du an Deinem Mann hast und lange Zeit für selbstverständlich hingenommen hast. Ich glaube, die ungewohnte Umgebung hat einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen und ich möchte euch dringend raten, mal ein paar Tage Urlaub zu machen! Wie wäre es, wenn die Zwillinge nach Weihnachten einfach bei uns bleiben und ihr beide, Severus und Du, ein paar Tage alleine in die Hütte fahrt?

Das würde euch sicher gut tun (und auf die Zwillinge passe ich schon auf!)

Aber sag mal, wieso soll ich Deinen Brief in den Kamin werfen? Ist es das, was Du mit meinen unmöglichen, weinerlichen Briefen gemacht hast bzw. tust? Sie einfach vernichte?

Nein, Ginny! Ich bewahre jeden Brief von Dir auf (und ich habe sie alle gesammelt – der älteste müsste jetzt schon über zwanzig Jahre alt sein – die Karten aus der Schulzeit nicht mitgerechnet). Es macht Spaß, sie ab und an wieder hervorzuholen und durchzulesen.

Am Sonntag, nachdem Du wieder weg warst, habe ich den großen Schuhkarton erst wieder hervorgeholt und ein paar der alten Briefe gelesen. Das war sehr amüsant und auch erkenntnisreich. Erinnerst Du Dich noch an deinen Antwortbrief, nachdem ich dir von meinem „Unfall" im Cafe in der Winkelgasse erzählt habe, als ich Draco mit seiner Cousine gesehen habe? Oder daran, was Du über jenen Weihnachtsball geschrieben hast, an dem sich unser beider Leben grundlegend geändert hat?

Es ist schön, in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und sich wieder bewusst zu machen, was man doch an dem Partner hat und warum man sich ursprünglich in ihn verliebt hat.

Doch die Briefe helfen mir auch noch aus einem anderen Grund: Ich versuche zu verstehen, was im Moment in meinen beiden Töchtern vorgeht, wie Virg sich fühlt, wenn sie an ihren Draco denkt und wie sehr sie sich nach ihm sehnt, wenn er hier ist und sie bei euch in Hogwarts!

Und das gilt umgekehrt für Draco genauso. Ich habe ihn erst gestern dabei ertappt, wie er minutenlang nur am Esstisch gegessen hat, die volle Gabel Spagetti halb auf dem Weg zum Mund, und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hat. Das war richtig süß (und noch süßer war es, als er vor Verlegenheit ganz rot geworden ist, als ich ihn angesprochen habe).

Die erste Liebe ist doch etwas wunderbares, oder?

Ach, könnte man doch noch einmal so jung sein, wie unsere Kleinen …

Ich habe Virg schon eine Eule geschickt, dass sie auf jeden Fall am Wochenende mitkommen soll (und an Minerva schreibe ich gleich auch noch wegen der Ausgeherlaubnis). Dann können die beiden auch ein wenig Urlaub machen und sich Zeit für sich nehmen.

Als ich Draco davon erzählt habe, ist er ein bisschen komisch geworden; ich glaube, seine Vaterinstinkte sind wieder mit ihm durchgegangen. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären, warum er darauf bestanden hat, dass er mit Eurem Draco in einem Zimmer schläft, während Virg sich mit mir das Zimmer teilen muss.

Kannst Du das verstehen?

Ich meine, die Kinder werden schon irgendwie das machen, was sie machen wollen, und mir ist es lieber, sie tun es hier als in irgendeinem schmuddeligen Hotelzimmer …

Ich merke gerade, wie sich mein Magen zu einem dicken Knoten zusammenzieht, während ich diese Zeilen schreibe – ich glaube, Dracos Panik war doch nicht so verkehrt … ich werde mit Virg darüber sprechen. Sie ist doch mein kleines Mädchen und noch viel zu jung und … - Nein, ich höre mich an wie meine Mutter! Und das will ich nicht!

Anderes Thema:

Mein Buch ist gestern in Druck gegangen und die ersten Probeexemplare habe ich heute bekommen. Habe Dir schon eins beiseite gelegt, Ginny, damit Du wieder was zum Schmökern hast.

Du kannst Dich also schon mal freuen, wenn Du morgen Abend kommst.

So, jetzt muss ich aber Schluss machen, da Draco los will (er hat mir versprochen, den Brief mitzunehmen – ich hoffe, er denkt vor lauter Verliebtheit auch daran, ihn Dir zu geben.)

Es drückt Dich ganz feste,

Deine Hermine

* * *

Liebe Hermine!

Vielen Dank für Deinen Brief!

Nein, natürlich sollst Du meinen Brief nicht wortwörtlich in den Kamin werfen ... ich denke, Du weißt schon, wie es gemeint war. Vergiss einfach, was ich da geschrieben habe. Du weißt, manchmal spinne ich ein bisschen.

Aber ich musste schmunzeln, als Du erzählt hast, dass Du die Briefe wieder hervorgekramt hast. Natürlich habe ich alle Deine Briefe noch ... und habe es auch zum Anlass genommen, mal wieder die kleine Kiste aus meinem Sekretär zu holen.

Und ich habe es genossen, ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie Du da sitzt und meine Briefe liest ... und habe selber über dem Brief, in dem Du mir den Kopf zurecht gerückt hast, fast angefangen zu heulen: „Du kannst Dir doch nicht einreden, Du seiest in Severus Snape verliebt?".

Doch, ich kann.

Ich konnte damals, und ich kann es auch noch nach fast zwanzig Jahren.

Und dann ... ja, die Briefe, als Du mit Jane schwanger warst und so lange nicht aufstehen konntest ... und die Briefe vor 2 Jahren wegen Narcissa ...Wir könnten unsere Briefe veröffentlichen, sie wären fast ein Stück Zeitgeschichte.

Nein, keine Sorge, das war ein Witz.

Dass ihr Euch wegen Virg Gedanken macht, ist – glaube ich – normal, und mir schwant schon schlimmes, wenn die Zwillinge erst mal anfangen, an Männer zu denken ... Mein Mann wird durchdrehen.

Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen – Draco hat schon immer gesagt, er wäre niemand „von der schnellen Truppe", und ich denke, die Zwei werden sich Zeit lassen. Und ... ja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll ... aber er erscheint mir ... so ernst, wenn er über Deine Tochter spricht. Ich denke wirklich, dass sich die Beiden fürs Leben gefunden haben. Und wenn sie dann ... na ja, ich kann und will mir das nicht vorstellen, was mein Baby da macht, aber es wird schon seine Richtigkeit haben.

Du meine Güte, er ist doch gestern erst eingeschult worden!

Egal ...

Ich werde mich jetzt wieder an meine Papiere setzen ...

Und ich freue mich auf unser gemeinsames Wochenende.

Ganz viele liebe Grüße

Ginny

* * *

_Wollt Ihr noch wissen wie es weitergeht ... ? Schreibt es uns!_

_- zeigt unauffällig auf das kleine Knöpfchen links unten -_


	22. Chapter 22

Hermine, Du kannst sagen was Du willst:

Ich sehe keine Gespenster.

Gestern ist Draco angekommen, und heute unterhält er sich wieder mit Virg über seinen Vater.

Ich schwöre Dir, ich schwöre Dir bei allem, was mir lieb, wert und heilig ist:

Sie haben über Severus geredet.

Und es ging um etwas Medizinisches.

Hermine, ich komme nicht erst übermorgen.

Ich packe ein paar Sachen zusammen, rede mit unseren Kindern und bin heute Abend in Deinem Kamin.

Bitte sei bei mir ... Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich brauche glaube ich Deine Hilfe ...

Vielen, vielen Dank

Deine Ginny

* * *

Liebe Hermine! 

Wie versprochen sende ich Dir gleich den Brief, dass ich gut eingetroffen bin und dass es mir einigermaßen gut geht.

Ich bin gut angekommen, habe Virg abgeliefert und setzt mich gleich hin, um Dir die Nachricht zu schicken. Denn ich bin ja froh, dass Du Dich um mich sorgst ...

Vielen, vielen Dank noch einmal, dass Du Severus nichts von meinem „Abgang" erzählt hast ...

Das wäre das letzte, was ich wollte.

Er hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen, er würde sich noch mehr Sorgen machen, als er sowieso schon macht ... Er soll sich erst einmal um sich selber kümmern.

Aber es war wirklich eigenartig – ich meine, andere Leute kippen ja mal öfter „aus den Latschen", aber ich ... so etwas hatte ich noch nie, aber es war wohl einfach zu viel.

Nachdem ich Severus zur Rede gestellt hatte und wir – nachdem er erst einmal angefangen hat zu streiten, wie immer, wenn ihm etwas peinlich ist – endlich über alles gesprochen haben, habe ich genau solange die Starke gespielt, wie ich im Zimmer war.

Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, bist Du, wie ich auf Eurem Sofa liege und Du mit mir redest ... dazwischen ist irgendwie ein absoluter Filmriss.

Jedenfalls ist es ausgesprochen peinlich, auf einmal wach zu werden und alle starren einen an ...

Ich verstehe Severus ja, dass er mir zunächst nichts von seinen Sorgen erzählt hat.

Natürlich, er war noch nie der mitteilsamste aller Männer ... und wird es auch nie sein. Das weiß ich und ich wollte ihn von Anfang an nie anders haben, als er ist.

Aber spätestens, wenn er sich in Behandlung begibt, weil er merkt, dass sein Gehör noch schlechter wird, als es schon immer war, sollte er vielleicht seiner Frau doch Bescheid sagen, oder?

Wenn ich mir überlege, was ich ihm vorgeworfen habe in der letzten Zeit, könnte ich vor schlechtem Gewissen beinahe verrückt werden. Ich meine, wie viel von den Dingen, die ich ihm vorgeworfen habe, lassen sich so doch ganz einfach klären?

Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte ...

Ich meine, ich hatte mich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass er schlechter hört als andere Leute, ich habe das so automatisch mit berücksichtigt, dass ich jetzt eine akute Verschlimmerung einfach gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Bin ich eine schlechte Ehefrau, Hermine?

Ich mache mir so Sorgen, weil ich ihn so wenig beachtet hatte. Und sogar noch einen bösen Willen dahinter vermutet hatte.

Nun ja ... Geschehenes ist geschehen, und ich denke, wir haben ja auch noch am nächsten Tag wieder ausgesprochen.

Trotzdem bleibt ein schaler Nachgeschmack ...

Nächste Wochen kommt er auf alle Fälle heim, das ist die Hauptsache ...

Ich freue mich darauf, und werde bis dahin alles einfach wunderbar vorbereiten.

Es drückt Dich,

Deine Ginny

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

vielen, vielen Dank für Deinen schnellen Brief! Ich glaube, jetzt kann ich wieder beruhigt einschlafen.

Du hast uns ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht, meine Liebe! Einfach so zusammen zu brechen – ohne Vorwarnung, ohne ein Anzeichen, einfach so …

Mir ist erstmal vor Schreck das Herz stehen geblieben (Draco meinte, er hätte uns fast ein Doppelzimmer reserviert…), aber ich bin froh, dass Du schnell wieder zu Dir gekommen bist, und dass auch nichts nachgekommen ist.

Trotzdem hat Draco die Bluttests gemacht und mir den Umschlag gegeben. Ich habe nicht reingeschaut und auch so keine Ahnung, was drin steht (Du weißt ja, wie das mit der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht ist). Ich lege den Umschlag bei (und hoffe, dass Du als Patientin daran denkst, wie neugierig eine Freundin sein kann).

Wie ich Dir schon an unserem letzten Abend gesagt habe, freue ich mich sehr, dass Du Dich mit Severus ausgesprochen hast, und dass er bald wieder zu Dir nach Hause kommt.

Was Deine Frage zu der schlechten Ehefrau betrifft: Nein, Ginny, Du bist keine schlechte Ehefrau! Absolut nicht!

Du musst und darfst Dir keine Vorwürfe machen, dass Du von Severus' Hörproblemen nichts gewusst hast. Bei jedem anderen hätte man vielleicht die Zeichen übersehen, aber nicht bei Severus!

Er ist ein Meister der Illusion. Wenn er etwas verbergen will, dann tut er es auch – und zwar so, dass man es einfach nicht herausfinden kann. Niemals!

Wie glaubst Du, hat er sonst die Zeit unter Voldemorts Herrschaft überlebt?

Oder denk doch nur an Euren zehnten Hochzeitstag, als wir beide Wochenlang darüber gerätselt haben, welche Überraschung er für Dich wohl haben könnte.

Nein, Severus hat die Krankheit für sich behalten wollen und auch alles dafür getan, dass Du nichts davon erfährst – und dass er es geschafft hat, ist nicht Deine Schuld!

Also, liebe Ginny: Höre auf, Dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen, freue Dich stattdessen, dass er bald heimkommt und hilf mir, herauszufinden, was mit Jane los ist!

Hast Du die Diskussion beim Mittagessen mitbekommen, als Virg auf einmal angefangen hat, über Jane zu lästern? Als sie behauptet hat, dass Jane nicht dieses Unschuldslamm sei, für das wir sie halten. Als sie dann noch behauptet hat, dass Jane uns seit Monaten hintergeht und heimlich hinter unserem Rücken zu einer Lebedame geworden sei, ist Draco ja echt der Kragen geplatzt…

Ich bin seitdem wieder mehr als beunruhigt… Auf der einen Seite denke ich, dass Virg sich nur dafür rächen wollte, dass sie doch nicht bei Draco schlafen durfte, aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich doch unsicher, ob nicht doch - und wenn ja, wie viel – Wahrheit in ihren Worten steckte.

Kannst Du mit Jane reden, Ginny? Ich weiß, Du hast im Moment genug eigene Sorgen (und ich weiß auch, dass ich Dir verboten habe, Dich zu sehr anzustrengen und aufzuregen), aber ich wäre Dir trotzdem sehr, sehr dankbar, wenn Du mal vorsichtig nachhorchen könntest.

Nicht, dass meine Jane noch auf die schiefe Bahn gerät und wir sie so verlieren, wie Jackie und Harry fast ihren Steven verloren hätten, als dieser vor ein paar Jahren plötzlich beschlossen hatte, nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, sondern lieber mit den „Jungs" in London abzuhängen.

Jackie und Harry haben damals eine schwere Zeit durchgemacht und sie nur überstanden, weil sie sich beide hatten.

Ich möchte nicht, dass Draco und mir dasselbe passiert. Wir lieben uns zwar und sind auch wieder glücklich, wir reden, lachen und haben Spaß, aber trotzdem habe ich da immer noch diese komischen Wochen im Herbst im Hinterkopf, als wir uns bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen eines Problems voneinander entfernt haben.

Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das überstehen würden, Ginny!

Aber lass uns das Thema wechseln (so kurz vor der Weihnachtszeit will ich nicht schon wieder Trübsal blasen).

Hast Du schon die Gelegenheit gehabt, in dem Buch zu blättern? Falls ja, hat es Dir gefallen? Ich habe Tonks ja ebenfalls ein Exemplar geschickt. Sie wird morgen vorbeikommen. Ich bin mal gespannt, was sie zu sagen hat- wenn sie denn überhaupt den Nerv hatte, in das Buch hereinzuschauen). Ich glaube, Remus ist jetzt endgültig ausgezogen; Harry hat in seinem letzten Brief erwähnt, dass er sich in London eine Wohnung genommen hat.

Oh je, jetzt habe ich doch wieder angefangen, schlechte Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten …

Ich glaube, ich höre dann an dieser Stelle lieber mal auf, bevor mir noch mehr Sachen einfallen.

Ich drücke Dich ganz feste, meine liebe Ginny, und hoffe, dass Du bald schreibst und sagen kannst, was die Tests ergeben haben (und vielleicht weißt du auch, was mit Jane los ist).

Liebe Grüße schickt Dir

Deine Hermine

* * *

_Wollt Ihr noch wissen wie es weitergeht ... ? Schreibt es uns!  
__- zeigt unauffällig auf das kleine Knöpfchen links unten -_


	23. Chapter 23

Meine liebe Hermine!

Ja, das wird diesmal wieder ein längerer Brief.  
Setze Dich also in aller Ruhe hin und koch Dir vorher vielleicht eine schöne Tasse Tee.

Fertig?  
Gemütlich hingesetzt?  
Gut.

Wir sind ja jetzt schon länger wieder hier gelandet, aber ich hatte wirklich noch keine Zeit für eine ausführlichere Lagemeldung. Ich denke, Du verstehst das ...

Denn es war ja doch alles mehr als hektisch ...

Sowohl mein Aufbruch nach Davos, als beide Dracos unabhängig voneinander „um Hilfe gerufen haben" wegen der Untersuchungsergebnisse von meinem Mann, als auch mein Aufenthalt mit Severus´ letzten Untersuchungen ... wir zwei haben uns ja in den ganzen drei Tagen fast überhaupt nicht gesehen.

Aber irgendwie war ich Dir einfach nur dankbar, dass Du immer im Hintergrund nur für mich da warst und mir einfach nur den Kopf für Wichtiges freigehalten hast. Es ist so wunderbar, jemanden zu haben, der für einen denkt und die Routine am Laufen erhält, wenn für einen selber die Zeit gerade still steht und man einfach nicht selber funktionieren kann.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dir das jemals wieder gut machen kann ...

Jedenfalls sind wir jetzt gut eingetroffen.  
Mit der Zeit wird Severus jetzt etwas ruhiger. Ich denke, dass wir langsam aber sicher den schlimmsten Teil hinter uns haben ... er kann es in seinem Inneren immer noch nicht akzeptieren, dass seine Ohren sicherlich nicht mehr besser werden, und ich weiß nicht, ob er es jemals können wird, aber er ist mittlerweile soweit, dass er in Unterhaltungen und Gesprächen zurecht kommt, wenn nicht zu viele Menschen daran beteiligt sind.  
Aber er meint, dass es ihm im Gespräch, wenn er Ablenkung hat, noch leichter fällt, schlecht zu hören, als wenn er alleine ist ... es muss schrecklich für ihn sein, wenn nichts seine Gedanken ablenkt, wenn er irgend etwas macht, egal was, und wenn es ganz normal Kaffee einschenken ist, und das Geräusch dazu erwartet ... einfach unbewusst mit dem Geräusch des Kaffees in der Tasse rechnet ... das dann ausbleibt. Er sagt, dieses Ausbleiben der kleinen, der unbewussten Geräusche sei viel schlimmer, als wenn er einer Unterhaltung mal nicht so schnell folgen kann ... und diese Kleinigkeiten wären es auch, die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Deshalb achten wir auch darauf, dass er nie lange alleine irgendwo sein muss, jedenfalls jetzt, am Anfang nicht ... die Zwillinge sind einfach fabelhaft. Ich weiß nicht, was ich momentan ohne meine Töchter machen würde. Es war keine Absprache oder so etwas nötig ... ganz von alleine ist immer mindestens eine von ihnen hier, bei ihrem Vater – meistens beide.

Ja, und er kann jetzt auch zumindest ein bisschen darüber sprechen.

Du kennst ihn ja – es hat keinen Zweck, ihn zu einem Gespräch drängen zu wollen, aber seit wir aus Davos zurück sind, sitzen wir jeden Abend zusammen am Kamin und er erzählt. Ja, auch über seine Krankheit. Manchmal, spät abends, bezeichnet er es als „die letzte Rache des dunklen Lords" ...

Irgendwie ist es ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wenn Dir Dein Mann im Gespräch nicht mehr in die Augen sieht, sondern auf die Lippen ... aber ich genieße unsere Gespräche wie nie zuvor, einfach nur das „zusammen zu reden" ... Auch wenn ich momentan mehr zuhöre als rede ... Wir reden jetzt, gerade jetzt, über viele Sachen, die über Jahre hinweg unausgesprochen geblieben waren.

Jedenfalls hat Severus seit ein paar Tagen auch wieder angefangen zu arbeiten, er hat die Verwaltungsstelle, die Minerva im angeboten hat, angenommen, und eigentlich habe ich das Gefühl, dass er den Unterricht nicht wirklich vermisst.  
Das wundert mich jetzt gerade mal überhaupt nicht, oder?  
Damit hat Minerva also eine exzellente Lösung gefunden.

Ich weiß, der Weg wird noch ein bisschen dauern, aber er hält sich nicht nur an mir, sondern vor allem auch an unseren beiden Mädels fest. Die Zwei sind einfach großartig, aber das habe ich glaube ich schon erwähnt. Ich bin momentan sehr stolz auf sie.

Was gibt es sonst noch neues?  
Ja doch, es gibt noch mehr Neuigkeiten.

Also:  
Durch die Reise und die ganze Geschichte war ich ja von meiner eigenen Gesundheit doch etwas abgelenkt. Es erschien mir auch so unwichtig in Anbetracht von allem anderen, weißt Du? Deswegen habe ich auch, als wir in Davos waren, weder Deinen noch meinen Draco damit nerven wollen.

Aber seit wir wieder zu Hause sind, gerade seit ein paar Tagen, hatte ich immer so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl in der Magengrube, und auch wenn ich wie gesagt die Gedanken an meine eigenen Probleme weitestgehend verdrängt hatte, hat sich mein Verdacht doch so mehr und mehr bestätigt.

Und dann ... dann ist mir mit einem Schlag der Briefumschlag eingefallen, den Du mir gerade zugeschickt hattest, den ich gerade in der Hand hatte, als die Eulen von unseren beiden Dracos eingetroffen sind, weißt Du noch? Den mit den Testergebnissen ... glaubst Du mir, dass ich wirklich die ganzen Tage lang gar nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, so unwichtig erschien mit mein „Zusammenbruch" – zumal ich ja felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass sowieso alles in Ordnung ist ...

Egal, jedenfalls bin ich dann sofort an meinen Schreibtisch gerannt und habe dann doch endlich diesen Umschlag geöffnet.  
Und ich hatte Recht.

Jedenfalls bin ich heute früh dann wieder zu unserem Heiler gegangen, um ihm mal gewaltig die Meinung zu blasen und um ihm mitzuteilen, dass seine „malignomverdächtige Vergrößerung der Gebärmutter" mir mittlerweile ganz schön kräftig in den Bauch treten und vor allem auf der Blase herumtanzen kann.

Ja.  
Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass Du Dich setzten sollst!  
OK, ja, ich gebe zu, wer hätte darauf kommen sollen?  
Ich kann es selber ja so noch gar nicht begreifen, und das, obwohl es ja nun schon die vierte Schwangerschaft für mich ist. Ich meine, ich bin 45!

Der Heiler wollte mich dann noch einmal RICHTIG untersuchen, aber ich denke eher, dass ich dann mal kurz nach Davos appariert komme, bevor diese Flasche noch mal Hand an mich legt.

Dann kann Draco die Vorsorgeuntersuchungen für sein eigenes Geschwisterchen machen ... sag ihm mal noch nichts, ich will ihn überraschen, wenn er mich dann untersucht.

Obwohl ... eigentlich hatte der arme Kerl in den letzten Wochen genug Überraschungen mit seinen Eltern, oder? Er hätte sicher nicht gedacht, dass – wenn er ein Auslandspraktikum bei seinem Patenonkel macht - ausgerechnet seine eigenen Eltern seine besten Patienten werden.

Aber ich sage es ihm trotzdem selber.

Jedenfalls bin ich vom Heiler direkt zu meinem Mann – Severus war schon zu Hause – und habe mit ihm geredet ...  
Er hat mich den Satz fünfmal wiederholen lassen, weil er es nicht glauben konnte.

Du kannst Dir seine Rührung nicht vorstellen.  
Ausgerechnet jetzt, ein neues Leben ...  
Wir haben fast eine Stunde lang nur dagesessen, auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und uns festgehalten.

Gut, wir hatten uns beide eigentlich nicht vorgestellt, noch einmal Eltern zu werden – eigentlich sind vier Kinder mehr als genug. Wirklich. Und die Zwillinge sind auch schon lange aus dem Gröbsten raus, ich meine, jetzt noch mal mit einem Säugling anzufangen, hätten wir uns beide nicht träumen lassen ...

Aber jetzt freuen wir uns.  
Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, wie sehr wir uns freuen?

Langsam entwickle ich mich wirklich zu einer zweiten Ausgabe meiner Mutter.  
Und weißt Du was?  
Das stört mich in dieser Beziehung mal überhaupt nicht.

Nie und nimmer.

Jedenfalls werde ich mich die nächsten Tage mal wieder auf zu Euch machen, um dann doch endlich die nötigen Vorsorgen einzuleiten ...  
Ja, und den Weihnachtsball müssen wir ja auch langsam planen.  
Das sind – auch wenn ich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr daran gedacht habe – ja auch nur noch knapp drei Wochen.

Kann ich am Freitag gegen Mittag mal bei Euch einschlagen – und kannst Du „unauffällig" einen Termin für mich in der Sprechstunde von meinem Sohn ausmachen?

Ich denke im Moment sehr viel an Dich ... und ich würde dann auch über Nacht bleiben, erstens um nicht zu oft zu apparieren, zweitens, um endlich so zu reden, wie wir jetzt die letzten paar Wochen nicht konnten.

Einverstanden?

Ich freue mich auf Deine Antwort!

Ginny

_

* * *

Ihr denkt doch an das kleine, freundliche, hellblaue Knöpfchen?_


	24. Chapter 24

Liebe Ginny,

ich weiß gar nicht so Recht, was ich Dir sagen oder schreiben soll … das ist alles so … also, ich bin total baff und geplättet.

Ich glaube, wenn Du mich nicht vorgewarnt und geschrieben hättest, dass ich mich setzen soll, dann … also, ich wäre mitten in unserer Küche auf dem Fußboden gesunken und hätte mir wahrscheinlich eine Blasenentzündung geholt.

Das ist alles so … überraschend und auch schön (nein, schön trifft es eigentlich gar nicht. Es ist wunderbar!)

Ich freue mich so für Dich und für Severus, und ich bin total aus dem Häuschen und habe erstmal mit meinem Draco geschimpft, weil er mir nichts gesagt hat und … ach, ich freue mich einfach …

Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, was ich schreiben soll … Ich glaube, ich muss das erstmal sacken lassen.

Aber sei beruhigt: Ich werde mich um Deinen Termin kümmern und Dir in meinem nächsten, langen Brief Bescheid sagen.

Aber jetzt brauche ich erstmal einen Cognac (oder besser ein Glas von Dracos bestem Feuerwhiskey).

Es drückt Dich ganz lieb (und nicht so feste, damit dem Zwerg nichts passiert)

Deine Hermine

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

bitte entschuldige meine eher kurze Nachricht. Ich hoffe, Du bist mir nicht böse deswegen oder enttäuscht … aber weißt Du, das war ein ziemlicher Schock für mich, und von dem musste ich mich erstmal erholen.

Aber ich denke, jetzt habe ich mich damit angefreundet, um Dir einen längeren Brief zu schreiben und Dir noch einmal zu versichern, wie sehr ich mich für Euch freue!

Noch einmal „Tante" zu werden … also, damit hatte ich beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet. Oma ja (in zehn bis zwanzig Jahren), aber Tante – nein.

Wie geht es Dir und dem Krümel denn mittlerweile? Schonst Du Dich auch gut – jetzt, wo Du weißt, dass da ein neues Leben in Dir heran wächst? Ich hoffe, Du hast Deinen Unterricht entsprechend umgestellt und lässt die Finger von den Tränken mit den gefährlichen Dämpfen …

Aber Severus wird schon dafür sorgen, dass Du Dich schonst, oder?

Weißt Du noch, wie das bei Draco war, als Du Severus mehr als deutlich machen musstest, dass Du „nur" schwanger und nicht krank warst? So im Nachhinein kann man darüber schmunzeln, aber damals … wie lange herrschte Funkstille zwischen Euch? Zwei Tage?

Wie geht es Severus eigentlich? Ich hoffe, er hat sich gut mit der neuen Stelle arrangieren können und ihm gefällt es nach wie vor noch so gut wie Du geschrieben hast.

Der Mann kann einem mehr als Leid tun … Wirklich! Ich … also, kannst Du ihm bitte sagen, dass ich jeden Tag an ihn denke?

Wie hat er sich denn mittlerweile mit der Idee angefreundet, dass Eure Wohnung bald wieder nach vollen Windeln und Babybrei riechen wird? Freut er sich immer noch?

Als Du geschrieben hast, dass Du Dich wie Deine Mutter fühlst und es Dir nichts ausmacht, musste ich ja schon ziemlich grinsen. Ich habe noch genau Deine Worte im Ohr, als Draco auf die Welt gekommen ist. „Sollte ich einmal so werden wie meine Mutter, dann verhext mich bitte." – Nun gut, das war damals aber auch mehr als übertrieben, wie Molly und Arthur sich aufgeführt haben, aber nun, wo ich selber in der Situation bin, dass meine beiden Mädels flügge werden, kann ich sie schon verstehen … Sie wollen nur das Beste für Ihre Kinder - so wie wir auch nur das Beste für unsere Kinder wollen.

Mein Gott, und bald kommt noch eins dazu …

Ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen.

Gestern Abend habe ich lange mit Draco darüber gesprochen. Wir haben den Kamin angemacht und das Essen vom Esstisch auf den Teppich verlegt und es uns so richtig gemütlich gemacht.

Und nachdem ich Draco auch davon ablenken konnte, dass Euer Draco spontan nach Hogwarts appariert ist und bestimmt nicht bei Virg im Bett schlafen wird, weil das doch technisch gar nicht machbar ist, hat er sich auch entspannen können.

Wir haben bis weit nach Mitternacht geredet, gelacht, uns schweigend in den Armen gelegen und einfach nur die Zweisamkeit genossen. Das hat richtig gut getan, Ginny.

Nach dem ganzen Stress der letzten Wochen und Monate habe ich das mehr als dringend gebraucht.

Wir haben über Remus und Tonks gesprochen und darüber, wie es mit den beiden weitergeht und was wir tun können, um die beiden wieder zu versöhnen. Wusstest Du, dass Harry und Draco vor ein paar Tagen bei Remus gewesen sind und mit ihm gesprochen haben? Er hat Ihnen hoch und heilig geschworen, dass es diese Sekretärin nicht gibt und auch nie gegeben hätte. Tonks würde Gespenster sehen und Dinge erfinden, die es gar nicht gibt.

Auf die Frage hin, warum er denn nicht mit ihr geredet hätte, sondern lieber seine Koffer gepackt hat und ausgezogen ist, meinte er nur, dass er sehr enttäuscht gewesen wäre, weil Tonks ihm nicht mehr vertraut.

Nachdem Draco mir das erzählt hat, hatte ich erst mal einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

Weißt Du, im Grunde war ich ja nicht anders als Tonks auch: Ich habe Draco auch misstraut und ihm eine Affäre oder ähnliches angehängt. Nur zum Glück habe ich nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen, sonst würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich auch ganz alleine in diesem viel zu großen Haus sitzen und Dir nicht schreiben, wie schön der Abend doch gewesen ist …

Im Grunde bin ich mehr als dankbar, dass ich damals nicht mit ihm gesprochen habe – auch, wenn ich im Nachhinein denke, dass es falsch gewesen ist und Du Recht hattest.

Doch Du kennst ja den Spruch „Den schlafenden Drachen darf man niemals kitzeln."

Aber wir müssen und unbedingt überlegen, wie wir Remus und Tonks wieder versöhnen können. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass die beiden wegen eines Missverständnisses traurig und alle sind? Wir müssen da was tun, Ginny! Und zwar dringend …

Vielleicht ist der Weihnachtsball ja eine gute Gelegenheit, um etwas zu planen.

Als das Gespräch dann auf Euch und Euren Nachwuchs gewechselt ist, und ich von Eurem Baby geschwärmt und erzählt habe, wie sehr ich mich für euch freue, hat Draco mich auf einmal sehr ernst angesehen und besorgt gefragt, ob ich jetzt etwa auch noch ein Baby haben möchte.

Ich habe ihn geschockt angesehen, während sich in meinem Kopf die Gedanken überschlagen haben. Weißt Du, seit Deinem Brief habe ich immer und immer wieder durchgespielt, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wie ich zurecht käme, wenn ich noch einmal schwanger wäre und Virg und Jane ein Geschwisterchen bekämen. Zu einem richtigen Ergebnis bin ich nicht gekommen dabei …

Auf der einen Seite ist ein Baby etwas Wunderbares und die Freude darüber lässt einen den ganzen Stress und die schlaflosen Nächte schnell vergessen, aber trotzdem … jetzt noch einmal anzufangen, wo die beiden Großen doch gerade aus dem Haus sind? Nein, das wäre nichts für mich. Wirklich nicht …

Als ich es Draco vorsichtig gesagt habe, konnte ich richtig merken, wie seine Anspannung nachgelassen und er erleichtert ausgeatmet hat. Ich glaube, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass ich noch ein Kind von ihm wollte, hätte er mir diesen Wunsch erfüllt – oder er hätte es vielmehr versucht.

Er ist schon ein richtiger Schatz, oder, Ginny?

Ich kann nicht verstehen, was in den letzten Wochen mit mir los war? Warum habe ich mich nur selber ins Unglück gestürzt, indem ich mir Dinge eingeredet habe, die einfach nicht da waren? Warum habe ich nicht einfach das Glück genossen, dass die ganze Zeit zum Greifen nach war?

Menschen sind schon Masochisten, oder?

Auf jeden Fall wollte ich Dir sagen, dass es mir wieder gut geht und Du Dir deswegen keine Gedanken machen musst. Du kannst Dich also voll und ganz auf Deine große Aufgabe vorbereiten, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass Deine Freundin Dir jeden Tag ihr Leid klagt und Deinen Rat braucht.

Ich habe einen Termin bei Deinem Sohnemann ausgemacht, und Du kannst wie geplant herkommen.

Ich bin so gespannt, was er dazu sagen wird, dass er bald noch einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommt …

Hach, wäre es doch schon übermorgen …

Ich muss diesen Brief an dieser Stelle beenden, da Jane sich angekündigt hat. Sie möchte unbedingt etwas mit mir und Draco besprechen. Etwas Wichtiges, das sie uns persönlich sagen möchte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist – hoffentlich ist nichts passiert …

Ich hoffe, Draco kann auch gleich hier sein (momentan ist er noch in der Klinik).

Ich halte Dich auf dem Laufenden (und erzähle Dir spätestens bei Deinem Besuch, was sie wollte).

Es grüßt Dich und Deine Lieben ganz doll,

Deine Hermine

* * *

_Wollt Ihr noch ein Kapitelchen? Dann drückt den Knopf und schreibt es uns!_


	25. Chapter 25

Meine liebe Hermine!

Vielen Dank für den Termin und besonders lieben Dank für Deinen Brief!

Ich habe mich wahnsinnig gefreut – und nicht wahr, die Überraschung ist gelungen? Wie gerne hätte ich Dein Gesicht gesehen ...

Es freut mich, wenn Ihr zwei jetzt so eine schöne Zeit durchlebt, und es ist gut, wenn Du Dir Deines Mannes wieder sicher bist.

Das mit dem Kamin klingt ja richtig romantisch, und ich wünsche mir, auch in Davos zu sein statt im noch immer nur nass-kalt-regnerischen Schottland.

Und ich denke nach wie vor, für alle diese Dinge, wegen denen Du Dir Sorgen gemacht hast, gibt es auch genauso rationale und vernünftige Erklärungen.

Warum kann Draco nicht nach Parfum riechen, weil die Oberschwester ihr Deo gewechselt hat – man muss nicht hinter allem etwas Böses vermuten.

Aber jetzt musste ich beim Lesen Deines Briefes doch lachen ...

Draco hat gefragt, ob Du auch wieder schwanger werden möchtest?

Nun ja, ich denke, nicht jeder muss so verrückt sein wie wir und wenn Ihr unbedingt noch einmal Babygeschrei in Euren Wänden hören wollt, leihen wir Euch unseren Zwerg dann einfach mal für ein Wochenende aus.

Jedenfalls freue ich mich noch immer wie ein Schneekönig, und bin gespannt auf den Termin bei meinem Ältesten.

Wie gesagt, ich denke, dass ich in dieser Beziehung dann doch eher nach meiner Mutter komme ...

Aber auch hier musste ich ein bisschen lachen. Denn das Problem im Vergleich mit meiner Mutter war ja nicht die Anzahl der Kinder, sondern die Frage, wie wir damit umgehen. Meine Mutter hat es nie verstanden, dass ich auch noch mit vier Kindern weiter arbeiten gegangen bin und dass Severus das auch noch gut gefunden hat.

Aber ich denke, es liegt einfach daran, dass wir doch eine andere Zeit haben, eine andere Generation.

Und auch für Severus ist dieses Kind nach wie vor das schönste Geschenk, dass er hat bekommen können ...

Ausgerechnet jetzt ...

Und: ja, natürlich führen wir auch dieses Mal die „Nein-ich-kann-auch-während-der-Schwangerschaft-weiterarbeiten" Diskussion, gewürzt mit „Ich-fühle-mich-hervorragend" Gesprächen und gekrönt von dem üblichen „Schwangerschaft-ist-keine-Krankheit" Streit ...

Diesmal ist es sogar noch etwas schlimmer als früher, denn erstens bin ich ja auch nicht jünger geworden und zweitens braucht er es, denke ich, schon jetzt möglichst viel Verantwortung für dieses Kind zu übernehmen, einfach um es sich selber zu beweisen, dass er dazu in der Lage ist, für ein Kind zu sorgen.

Er spricht es nicht aus – mir gegenüber nicht – aber Lena hat erzählt, er habe sie gestern gefragt, ob er auch wenn er nicht richtig hören kann ein guter Vater sei.

Irgendwie hatte ich dann doch einen ziemlichen Kloß in der Herzgegend ... und ich war zwar einerseits sehr enttäuscht, dass er das nicht mit mir bespricht, aber Lena hat gemeint, er würde das sicher noch tun – nur nicht jetzt, um mich nicht aufzuregen. Da musste ich doch lachen. Und andererseits war ich wieder sehr, sehr stolz auf meine beiden Zwillinge – sie sind einfach einmalig und gerade Lena wird ihrem Vater immer ähnlicher.

Und auch ansonsten geht es weiter ... nun, nicht bergauf, aber zumindest in die richtige Richtung. Der Verwaltungsjob läuft hervorragend, und wir versuchen, alles Neue in unseren Alltag aufzunehmen und so langsam wieder ein Stück Normalität zu erobern.

Denn wie wichtig Normalität, dieser Alltag und dieser Rhythmus schon immer für meinen Mann war, einfach um eine Heimat und einen Hafen zu haben, weißt Du ja.

Aber wir reden, und die Abende vor dem Kamin sind sehr wichtig für uns beide ...

Nun ja.

Weißt Du, dass mir erst durch Deinen Brief bewusst geworden ist, dass Dein Mann ja die ganze Zeit über gewusst haben muss, dass ich schwanger bin?

Du meine Güte, er hat es gewusst, auch als er den Brief geschrieben hat, dass ich schnell nach Davos kommen soll ...

Er hat es die ganze Zeit, als er die letzten, schmerzhaften Untersuchungen bei Severus gemacht hat, gewusst, dass er demnächst Vater wird? Er hat gewusst, dass ich schwanger bin, als er mit uns die Untersuchungsergebnisse besprochen hat, und als er uns die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagen musste?

Er hat es die ganze Zeit über geschafft, nichts zu sagen?

Ich bewundere Deinen Mann dafür und ich bin ihm sehr, sehr dankbar, dass er die Reihenfolge gewahrt hat ... so wie sie war. Es war sehr slytherin, aber es war diplomatisch und ein echter Freundschaftsbeweis. Alles andere wäre fatal gewesen und es war einfach besser, dass Severus zuerst ein bisschen Zeit für sich hatte, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Du kannst Draco noch einmal ganz fest von mir drücken (was ich am Wochenende aber sicher auch selber noch einmal nachholen werde).

Ja, ich packe dann schon mal ein paar Sachen für das Wochenende ...

Damit wir den Weihnachtsball planen können und besprechen, was wir mit Remus und Tonks machen.

Und weil ich natürlich endlich wissen will, was Jane an Neuigkeiten hatte ...

Es drückt Dich ganz fest

Deine Ginny

PS: Ich habe gestern auch endlich, endlich Zeit gefunden, Dein Buch anzufangen ... die ersten drei Kapitel habe ich schon fertig. Dann haben wir auch noch etwas zum Betratschen am Wochenende ... Zumal Severus drängelt, er will das Buch auch schon haben.

* * *

Liebe Ginny,

ich hoffe, Du bist wieder gut nach Hause gekommen und bist von Deinen Lieben herzlich empfangen worden.

Hat Dir der Kürbis-Mandel-Kuchen geschmeckt? – Ja, Du liest richtig, liebe Ginny. Ich habe von der Überraschung gewusst! Deine beiden Kleinen haben mir wegen Hilfe angeeult und ich habe Ihnen das Rezept geschickt.

Richtig niedlich, die beiden…

_Wir möchten Mami überraschen und brauchen Deine Hilfe, Tante Hermine. Kannst Du uns das Rezept für Mamis Lieblingskuchen aufschreiben? Wir wissen nicht, wen wir sonst fragen können, weil Oma ja mit Opa im Urlaub ist (und außerdem quatscht Oma immer soviel, da haben wir Angst, dass sie Mami alles verrät und die Überraschung futsch ist)._

Ich hoffe, die Überraschung ist ihnen geglückt …

Drück die beiden ganz feste von mir, ja?

Ihr habt schon vier phantastische Kinder, auf die ihr sehr, sehr stolz sein könnt. Sag das Severus noch mal von mir, damit er aufhört, sich einzureden, er wäre ein schlechter Vater! Wer so lieb und nett ist wie die vier Snape-Sprößlinge kann doch nur gute Eltern haben!

Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch von meinen beiden behaupten …

Ach, Ginny. Ich weiß, ich habe dich schon das ganze Wochenende über damit genervt und ich weiß auch, dass du mir geraten hast, mit Draco darüber zu sprechen und zu hoffen, dass wir gemeinsam eine Lösung für dieses „Problem" finden, aber ich bringe es einfach nicht übers Herz.

Er würde es einfach nicht verstehen, wahrscheinlich furchtbar ausrasten und es sich mit seiner Tochter verderben. Du weißt ja noch, wie das damals war, als sie ihm gesagt hat, dass sie auf keinen Fall nach Slytherin will und falls sie in dieses Haus käme, würde sie Hogwarts verlassen und nach Beauxbaton gehen. Draco ist furchtbar ausgerastet, hat Jane angeschrieen und anschließend haben sie fast einen Monat lang nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen (meine Große steht ihrem Vater in nichts nach, was den Dickkopf betrifft…).

Wenn ich jetzt mit ihm darüber rede, dann wird er wieder ausrasten, herumschreien und es sich mit Jane verderben. Und dieses Mal ist sie alt genug, um nicht nur die Schule wechseln zu wollen – sie wird ganz aus unserem Leben verschwinden, Ginny. Davor habe ich Angst. Ich will sie nicht verlieren, verstehst du?

Deshalb ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich Draco nichts sage und bis zum Weihnachtsball warte, wenn Jane dann endlich das Geheimnis lüften wird.

Andererseits … Was wird sein, wenn Draco herausfindet, dass ich Bescheid wusste? Er wird dann sicher von mir enttäuscht sein und … und das, wo wir uns gerade wieder so gut verstehen.

Soll ich vielleicht doch mit ihm reden?

Was meinst Du, Ginny?

Aber mal ein anderes Thema (bevor ich es wieder vergesse):

Unser Plan, Tonks und Remus an Weihnachten wieder zu versöhnen, scheint zu funktionieren. Tonks hat mir gestern eine Eule geschickt, dass sie unter der Bedingung kommen wird, dass Remus dem Ball fernbleibt. Ich habe ihr geantwortet, dass das doch selbstverständlich ist, dass wir Remus nicht einladen.

Und Remus hat mit Harry gesprochen und ebenfalls zugesagt (unter der Bedingung, dass Tonks nicht kommen wird). Harry hat es ihm versichert und hoch und heilig versprechen müssen (aber keine Angst, nicht per Unbreakable vow!).

Also werden die beiden kommen.

Unsere Aufgabe ist damit erledigt. Jetzt müsst ihr beiden, Severus und du, nur noch dafür sorgen, dass die beiden sich zufällig bei euch in der Wohnung treffen, woraufhin ihr unauffällig verschwindet und die beiden einschließt…

Das wird sicher lustig, denkst du nicht? - Mein Gott, ich höre mich gerade an wie ein Teenager, findest du nicht?

Wie auch immer … ich freue mich jetzt noch mehr auf dem Ball als ohnehin schon (und wenn sich das Problem ‚Jane' dann auch noch lösen lässt – beziehungsweise, wenn ich zu einem Entschluss komme, ob ich Draco davon erzählen will oder nicht – dann ist doch alles in Butter …

Apropos Butter: Mir fällt gerade wieder ein, was ich schon den ganzen Tag machen wollte. Einkaufen.

Deshalb mache ich an dieser Stelle erstmal Schluss, bevor die Läden dicht sind und die beiden Männer keinen Brotaufstrich fürs Abendessen haben.

Ich hoffe, es geht Dir und dem Baby gut!

Ich denke an Dich und drück dich ganz feste,

Deine Hermine

* * *

Hallo Hermine!

Zuallererst: Der Kuchen war hervorragend ... und ich muss schon aufpassen, dass ich nicht gleich auch für zwei esse ...

Severus hat mir nach dem fünften Stück die Gabel aus der Hand nehmen müssen mit dem Hinweis, dass morgen ja auch noch ein Tag sei. Lisa hat erzählt, dass sie das Rezept von Dir hatten ...

Danke Dir! Es war lecker wie immer ...

Auf alle Fälle danke ich Dir auch noch einmal für das Wochenende ...

Es war einfach fantastisch, mit Dir noch einmal die ganzen Gespräche nachzuholen, für die wir so lange jetzt keine Zeit hatten.

Von der Untersuchung bei meinem Sohn mal ganz abgesehen ...

Es war einfach zu genial. Ich hatte ja die Ambulanzschwester gebeten, Draco nichts zu sagen und ihm die Papiere auf keinen Fall schon im Voraus zu geben. Sie hat zwar gemault, weil Draco wohl da etwas anspruchsvoll ist und immer schon mal alle Unterlagen gesehen haben will, bevor er die Patienten untersucht, aber sie hat mitgemacht.

Er kommt also in das Zimmer – ich hatte schon eines dieser schicken Papierhemden an (kleiner als meine Servietten zu Hause) und meine Papiere in der Hand.

Da ist ihm das Gesicht zum ersten Mal entglitten.

Ich habe ihm also erklärt, dass ich noch einmal gekommen bin zur Nachuntersuchung wegen meiner Synkope vor ein paar Wochen und halte ihm die Testergebnisse vor die Nase ...

Zuerst hat er mal gar nichts gesagt.

Er hat mich nur angesehen ... sein Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwo angesiedelt zwischen „man kann euch keine paar Wochen alleine lassen, ohne dass ihr was anstellt" und dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters, wenn er vor dreißig Jahren im Unterricht von Luna Lovegood gefragt worden ist, wie der Humanealbatrank auf den geflügelten Freßschnarkler wirkt. So ... ungläubig – irritiert – fassungslos bis kurz vorm Platzen.

Und dann ... dann hat er sich auch einfach nur gefreut. Er ist fast durch die Ambulanz getanzt ... und er will auch die Geburt durchführen.

Außerdem bin ich natürlich froh, dass soweit alles in Ordnung ist ... ich meine, das Kleine hatte ja reichlich unbeobachtet gelebt bis jetzt.

Aber der Rest der Wochenendes war auch schön, und ich habe es sehr genossen ...

Und ich denke, dass wir auch die Pläne für Remus und Tonks sicher ausgearbeitet haben, und so können wir den Weihnachtball abwarten ... Du meine Güte, man merkt gar nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht ... nur noch anderthalb Wochen.

Ab wann haben denn die beiden Mediziner frei? Wollt ihr nicht schon Anfang der Woche kommen? Kläre das doch einfach mit den beiden Männern und melde Dich schon einmal.

Wir könnten es uns doch noch ein bisschen nett machen.

Und ich denke, dass es auch meinem Mann richtig gut tun würde.

Jane ist übrigens bis zum Weihnachtball verplant, sie hat aber gesagt, sie würde es Dir selber schreiben, ich weiß nicht, ob sie es schon getan hat.

Das „Annual Meeting of the US – Society of Literatur", ein literaturwissenschaftliches Treffen in Amerika, es scheint etwas Größeres zu sein, da auch einige der geisteswissenschaftlich orientierten Professoren von Hogwarts hinfahren. Jane hat wohl einen Vortrag vorbereitet und ist auch sehr stolz, dass er von der internationalen Konferenzleitung angenommen wurde.

Das hat den Nachteil, dass ihr sie aber erst am Weihnachtball wiederseht ...

Hast Du Draco mittlerweile von ihr erzählt?

Du kennst meine Meinung, Ehrlichkeit ist immer die beste Variante, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr merke ich, dass Du auch Recht hast.

Wenn Du Draco alles erzählst, ist Jane (mit Recht) wütend, denn sie hat es Dir ja unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit anvertraut.

Draco wäre (frei nach dem Motto: Der Bote wird erschlagen) auch erstenmal wütend und würde die einzige Person, die anwesend ist, als Ventil benutzen – Dich.

Wenn Jane ihm aber selber die Geschichte erzählt, dann bitte sie doch, dazu zu sagen, wie sehr sie Dich um Verschwiegenheit gebeten hat. Das wird Draco verstehen.

Und ich denke, Jane macht das.

Natürlich macht sie das, Du kennst doch ihren Gerechtigkeitsfimmel ebenso wie ich (von wem sie DEN bloß hat?). Sie möchte sicher nicht, dass ihr deswegen streitet. Überlasse es ihr, ich denke, sie schafft das.

Das ist denke ich die diplomatischste aller Lösungen – und letztendlich wird sich Draco freuen. Natürlich wird er sich freuen, wie jeder andere normale Mensch. Und dann wird er auch die Tatsache, dass Du auf Janes Bitten geschwiegen hast, akzeptieren. Oder?

Also, melde Dich einfach kurz, wann ihr kommen wollt – ich bereite dann alles vor.

Fühle Dich gedrückt von

Deiner

Ginny

* * *

_Bekommen wir wieder ein kleines Review?_


	26. Chapter 26

Liebe Ginny,

vielen Dank für Deinen Brief!

Es freut mich sehr, dass der Kuchen gelungen ist und dass er Dir geschmeckt hat. Alles andere hätte ich für Lisa und Lena auch sehr, sehr schade gefunden … Die beiden haben sich so sehr ins Zeug gelegt. Sie sind ja solche Perfektionisten, dass man schon fast Angst bekommen muss, es mit einer Miniatur-Ausgabe ihres Vaters zutun zu haben - also, ich meine das jetzt vom Standpunkt einer Schülerin aus gesehen, wie wir es damals waren, als Severus noch der griesgrämige, gefürchtete Lehrer war. Verstehst Du? Und –

Ach, ich glaube, ich verhasple mich da gerade in etwas, das ich eigentlich gar nicht so meine und was ich auch gar nicht sagen bzw. schreiben will.

Es tut mir Leid! Wenn dies nicht ausgerechnet mein letztes Blatt Pergament wäre (den Rest habe ich heute Morgen aus Versehen zum Feuer entfachen benutzt), dann würde ich den Brief noch einmal neu schreiben, aber so musst Du wohl damit leben (oder besser gesagt, ich).

Ich bin total nervös, Ginny!

Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist … Vielleicht ist es der ganze Weihnachtsrummel, die vielen Touristen, die hier herumlaufen, das ununterbrochene Gedudel von Weihnachtsmusik in den Straßen und Geschäften … oder vielleicht auch nur die Tatsache, dass ich mich an Deinen Rat gehalten und Draco nichts von Jane erzählt habe. Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, glaub mir, Ginny, und ich war schon mehr als einmal kurz davor, es ihm zu sagen, aber dann habe ich es im letzten Moment doch noch gelassen.

Es ist besser so … Das ist es doch, oder?

Ach, Ginny! Wäre doch heute schon Weihnachten und diese Geheimniskrämerei hätte endlich ein Ende …

Es ist so schrecklich, zu wissen, dass der Weihnachtsball nicht so werden wird, wie Draco ihn sich hier jeden Abend ausmalt, und nichts sagen zu können oder zu dürfen.

Und dann ist Jane auch noch nicht mal erreichbar …

Das ist absolut schrecklich und ich halte es langsam aber sicher nicht mehr aus.

Ich habe Jane eine Eule geschickt und ihr erklärt, dass ich ihrem Dad nichts gesagt habe und dass ich mich darauf verlassen werde, dass sie ihm erklärt, warum ich schweigen musste. Ich hoffe, sie ist klug genug und hält sich daran …

Aber genug davon. Ich glaube, ich werde dich ab Übermorgen noch genug mit diesem Thema belästigen.

Ich schreibe Dir eigentlich auch nur, um Dir mitzuteilen, dass Euer Sohn morgen Abend nach Hause kommen wird. Da Draco noch den Nachtdienst übernehmen musste (hier herrscht gerade wieder akuter Personalmangel) werden wir erst am Tag danach anreisen. Es wird aber später Nachmittag bis Abend werden, da wir vorher noch einen Abstecher nach London machen, um meinen Dad zu besuchen und um ein paar Geschenke einzukaufen.

Ich hoffe, das passt Euch!

Falls nicht, dann melde Dich noch kurz. Sollte ich nichts mehr von Dir hören, dann werden wie planmäßig kommen.

Ich freue mich sehr auf Euch und auf Hogwarts (ach, wie sehr ich das Schloss doch vergesse …)

Weihnachtliche Grüße aus dem eingeschneiten Davos schickt Dir

Deine Hermine

P.S. Habe vorhin Post von meiner Verlegerin bekommen; mein Buch steht auf der Bestsellerliste des Witch's Weekly auf Platz eins. Ist das nicht toll?

* * *

Meine liebe Hermine! 

Seid Ihr wieder gut in Davos angekommen?

Wir hatten ja leider dann am Morgen nach dem Weihnachtsball nicht mehr so viel Zeit, es war eigentlich schade, dass wir nur noch das schnelle Frühstück hatten – aber klar, es war schon toll, dass die beiden Dracos so lange frei hatten – da ist es verständlich, wenn sie dann so schnell wie möglich wieder an die Arbeit müssen.

Und ich war auch wirklich froh, dass Ihr schon ein paar Tage vorher da wart – ich glaube, wenn ich alleine hätte versuchen müssen, Severus davon zu überzeugen, mit auf den Ball zu gehen – er hätte den Abend wohl lesend vor dem Kamin verbracht.

Sein Standardargument war die ganze Zeit: „Natürlich macht es dir nichts aus, mit mir zum Ball zu gehen, du musst mich ja zu mir stehen und mich lieben, wir sind ja verheiratet. Aber ich will nicht, ich habe keine Lust, ich sehe keinen Sinn darin."

Er ist so stur wie ein Maulesel.

Ohne die Überredungskunst Deines Mannes würden wir jetzt noch streiten.

Und bis zu einem gewissen Grad habe ich seine Scheu vor dieser Veranstaltung ja auch verstanden – aber was hätte es gebracht, wenn er nicht gegangen wäre? Ich meine, er muss sich ja doch irgendwann einmal mit der Welt auseinandersetzen und kann sich nicht auf Dauer verkriechen. Nicht vor der Öffentlichkeit, nicht vor alten Bekannten, die ihn vielleicht fragen, wie es ihm geht, und auch nicht vor sich selber ...

Und da war es doch eine gute Gelegenheit – und wir sind ja auch nicht sehr lange geblieben, gerade solange, bis Remus und Tonks unsere Wohnung wieder frei gegeben haben.

Haben die zwei sich schon wieder bei Dir gemeldet? Bist Du schon auf dem „neuesten Stand"?

Also, um es vorneweg zu nehmen: unsere Wohnung steht noch und es gab keinen größeren Sachschaden.

Tonks war zuerst da und hatte es sich gerade mit einem Tee vor unserem Kamin gemütlich gemacht, als Remus eingetroffen ist.

Der wollte, als er gesehen hat, dass seine Frau da ist, sofort wieder durch die Tür hinaus, aber Severus hatte die Tür bereits verschlossen und hat ihm dabei den Weg versperrt – Du kannst es Dir ja vorstellen, auf seine volle Größe aufgerichtet, in diesem schwarzen Festumhang und mit einem Gesichtesausdruck in echter Snape – Manier ... Remus ist erst mal unwillkürlich wieder zwei Schritte zurückgetreten.

Es kam dann zu einer kleinen Diskussion, die aber im Sande verlief, zumal Remus (Du kennst ihn ja) wenn er aufgeregt ist nicht anfängt zu schreien wie jeder andere normale Mensch, sondern immer leiser und schneller redet – die zwei haben sich dann an der Tür ganz schön miteinander verhaspelt, und es ging viel mehr um die Tür an sich als um die Tatsache, dass wir die Zwei willentlich hereingelegt haben und es war schon fast ein lustiger Anblick – und das hat Gott sei dank Tonks auch so gesehen, die Spannung war schon etwas gelöst und sie ist dann zu ihrem Mann hingegangen, hat ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und hat gemeint, dass wir eigentlich ja ganz reicht hätten und dass sie ja wirklich mal miteinander reden sollten.

Remus hat meinem Mann noch einen letzten wütenden Blick zugeworfen, wir haben ihnen Tee, Rotwein und Knabbereien hingestellt und sie gerade am Kamin sitzen lassen.

Das nächste Mal habe ich sie ziemlich eng aneinandergeschmiegt auf der Tanzfläche gesehen ...

Es ist also alles wieder in Ordnung, denke ich.

Wir sind dann ja auch bald gegangen ...

Hat Dein Mann denn jetzt eigentlich noch einmal mit Jane gesprochen?

Ich habe nur mitbekommen, wie sie ihre kleine Rede gehalten hat – aber ob und wie sie sich nun noch mit ihrem Vater ausgesprochen hat ...

Und sie ist ja jetzt nach London unterwegs, ich tappe also völlig im Dunkeln.

Lass mich also nicht zu lange warten auf Deinen nächsten Brief, ich bin gespannt wie ein Schießbogen.

Ansonsten fühle Dich noch einmal ganz fest umarmt ...

Viele liebe Grüße auch an die beiden Männer

Ginny

* * *

Tja, so langsam kommen wir mit der Geschichte auch wieder zum Ende. Einen Brief haben wir noch - und den gibt es, wenn Ihr uns viele Reviews schreibt am Samstag.  
Also: Knopf drücken und in die Tasten hauen :-) 


	27. Chapter 27

Und hier ist es dann also: Das letzte Kapitel, der letzte Brief und damit das Ende dieser Geschichte.  
Habt viel Spaß damit und schreibt uns, wie es Euch gefallen hat, ja?

* * *

Liebe Ginny, 

vielen Dank für deinen Brief und für die schöne Woche, die wir mit Euch in Schottland verbringen durften!

Man, ich bin immer noch total müde und werde einfach nicht richtig wach … wir haben ja in den Nächten vor dem Ball schon die Nacht zum Tag gemacht (sag mal, wie schaffst Du das mit Deiner Schwangerschaft nur, so fit zu sein und zu bleiben?), aber die Ballnacht selber war ganz schön heftig …

Zuerst einmal bin ich froh, dass unser Plan geglückt ist und wir Tonks und Remus wieder versöhnen konnten. Die beiden haben es sich ja auch wirklich verdient … Wie kann man sich nur wegen eines solchen Missverständnisses so auseinander leben und sogar von Trennung sprechen? (Gut, ich muss hier eigentlich ruhig sein, aber dazu später mehr)

Die beiden hätten es doch beinahe geschafft, unsere heile Welt zum Einsturz zu bringen … Aber hier hat sich einmal mehr gezeigt, wie wichtig es doch ist, wenn man Freunde hat, die zu einem stehen und einem in allen Lebenslagen helfen (wollen).

Du hast mir auch sehr, sehr geholfen, liebe Ginny, und ich bin Dir sehr dankbar dafür, dass du mir damals ausgeredet hast, Draco zu verlassen. Wenn ich es genau bedenke, dann habe ich nicht viel anders gedacht und reagiert wie Tonks auch – nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich eine gute Freundin hatte, die mir die Flausen aus dem Kopf gepustet hat, meine Koffer zu packen und Draco zu verlassen.

So im Nachhinein, ist es mir immer noch total peinlich … Weißt du, als er mir das kleine Päckchen mit dem Parfümflakon beim Frühstück vor dem Ball rüber geschoben und gemeint hat, dass er schon so lange danach sucht und es erst jetzt mit Hilfe seines besten Freundes fertig bekommen hätte, da musste ich schon schlucken.

Du weißt ja, wie lange ich schon nach diesem Parfüm gesucht habe und wie viele Hassbriefe ich beinahe an den Hersteller geschickt hätte, als dieser die Produktion plötzlich eingestellt hatte.

Ich habe mich so schrecklich gefühlt, Ginny … Meine ganzen Gedanken wegen Dracos seltsamen Verhaltens, meine Befürchtungen, dass er mich nicht mehr liebt, dass er fremd geht, dass er ohne Grund Verabredungen abgesagt … das war alles nur, weil er zusammen mit Severus an diesem Duftwasser gearbeitet hat …

Ich glaube, so sehr habe ich mich noch nie geschämt – noch nicht einmal in meinem ersten Schuljahr, als dein Bruder und Harry mich vor dem Troll gerettet haben.

Wie gut, dass Draco nicht weiß, was ich alles über ihn gedacht habe.

Und wie gut auch, dass er nicht weiß – oder besser gesagt: nicht wusste – dass Jane mir schon vor Tagen von ihrer anstehenden Verlobung erzählt hat.

Ich bin ja bei ihrer Offenbarung schon aus dem Latschen gekippt, aber Dracos Reaktion war ja wohl filmreif, oder nicht?

Zuerst dieses zur-Salzsäule-erstarrte, dann der aufgeklappte Mund, die zittrige Hand, die sich durch die Haare fährt, das kreidebleiche Gesicht und schließlich die einfache und schlichte Frage: „Warum?"

Ich habe meinen Mann in dem Moment nicht wieder erkannt. Ich hätte ja mit allem gerechnet (z.B. dass nach so vielen Jahren wieder ein Unverzeihlicher in den Gemäuern Hogwarts gesprochen wird), aber nicht mit dieser ruhigen und besonnenen Reaktion.

Ich habe gemerkt, dass Draco innerlich vor Zorn bebte, aber er hat nichts davon nach Außen hin gezeigt.

Im Gegensatz zu mir …

Als Jane am Arm von – ausgerechnet – Jeremy Rincewind in den Saal spaziert kam, konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen. Ich wusste ja nur, dass sie heiraten will, aber wen, das hatte sie mir ja noch nicht gesagt.

Ausgerechnet diesen … diesen … Idioten. Ach, Ginny! Wie kann mein Mädchen nur auf diesen Lebemann hereinfallen? Wir wissen doch beide, dass er immer an jeder Hand zehn Mädels hatte, mit denen er sich traf.

Können sich Menschen in so kurzer Zeit so ändern, dass man ihnen glauben kann, dass sie nur die eigene Tochter lieben und nur sie glücklich machen können? Oder meinst du, das war nur eine Ausrede von ihm, um meinen Redeschwall zu unterbrechen und um einer Ohrfeige zu entgehen?

Ich habe sehr, sehr lange mit Draco darüber gesprochen und wir wissen beide nicht, was wir von unserem Schwiegersohn in spe halten sollen.

Mein Herz sagt mir, dass Jane glücklich ist, dass Rincewind sie wirklich glücklich macht und dass er es ist, der ihr Augen zum Leuchten bringt, wenn er den Raum betritt, aber mein Verstand … tja, der ist ganz und gar Dracos Meinung: Dieser Mann ist nichts für unsere Tochter!

Oder ist er es vielleicht doch?

Du merkst, ich bzw. wir sind momentan noch sehr unschlüssig, was wir davon halten sollen, aber so langsam aber sicher gewöhnen wir uns beide daran, dass unser kleines Mädchen flügge geworden ist und bald nicht mehr bei uns oder mit uns leben wird.

Draco ist gestern Abend nach seinem Dienst nach London appariert (übrigens ohne mein Wissen und ohne dass ich eine Chance gehabt hätte, ihm die Sache auszureden), um mit Jane zu sprechen.

Es war schon fast drei Uhr früh, als er nach Hause kam und viel geredet hat er nicht. Er meinte nur, dass er sich mit Jane ausgesprochen hätte, dass er ihr versprochen hat, nicht mehr sauer auf sie oder auf mich zu sein, weil wir ihn nicht früher eingeweiht haben, und dass er damit einverstanden ist, dass die Hochzeit hier bei uns in Davos stattfinden kann.

Von Jane kam dann heute Morgen eine kurze Nachricht mit ähnlichem Inhalt.

Du siehst, sobald wir uns daran gewöhnt haben, bald einen Rincewind in der Familie zu haben, ist hier wieder alles in Ordnung.

Ich hoffe, bei Euch ist auch alles in Ordnung?

Was macht das Kleine?

Ich drücke Euch ganz feste und wünsche Euch das Beste fürs neue Jahr!

Deine Hermine

P.S. Ich denke, Jane wird es Euch noch sagen, aber Ihr seid natürlich herzlich zur Hochzeit eingeladen (dieses Mal bist du dann wohl diejenige, die sich mit einem dicken Bauch in ihr Kleid zwängen muss …)

_Es folgten in den folgenden Jahren noch viele Briefe zwischen Ginny und ihrer Freundin Hermine, aber auch ..._

_der Briefwechsel zwischen Jane Rincewind und ihrer Schwester Virginia,_

_der Briefwechsel zwischen den Zwillingen Lena und Lisa Snape,_

_der Briefwechsel zwischen "dem Krümel" - Severus und Ginnys jüngstem Sohn Albus - und der kleinen Amanda Rincewind ..._

_und deren Kindern und Kindeskindern ..._

_Aber wisst Ihr was?_

_Ich denke, diese Briefe ..._

_die überlassen wir der Phantasie der Leser._

_Denn wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann schreiben sie noch heute ... _

**

* * *

**

Ende


End file.
